Collection of Oneshots
by Xovercreator
Summary: Welcome to my collection of one-shots! Here, there will be stories that I wrote out of pure boredom (or from vivid emotions), and are related to a anime, video game, cartoon or novel we know, maybe even a cross between them. Maturity ratings here vary, so the M rating is not accurate. Also, these stories are AU, and therefore are not always canon.
1. Dark Zone Revamp

A/N: I really enjoy Tom Clancy: The Division, esspecially the Dark Zone trailer. The things that happen in there is awesome. Loot enemies, team up with non-Hostile Agents, look for potential Rogues, and extract loot while fighting Rioters and Rogues. So, I'm going to do the same thing, except including the characters in my main story, and maybe some other main characters as extras or minor parts in this trailer.

* * *

 **New York City, Times Square, March 23, 1300 L**

The city is deserted, having wreckage, and showing signs of anarchy, car wrecks, makeshift blockades, infected corpses. It was the usual thing for such a area, which was dubbed 'Dark Zone'. The name wasn't ironic at all, as Richard knew that the communications will lose function to contact anyone outside the zone. Richard was ordered to investigate Dark Zone DZ01, where the weakest of all the Rioters were. However, to Richard's superiors, there were a sudden flux in the number of Rouges, a term used to mark any Agents who strayed from the Division Protocol. He is now patrolling the area, with recruits Antonio, Link, and Tails. Antonio was one of the best Assault recruits, always rushing into battle with a hard head. Link was more of a defensive person, using Ballistic Shields to defend from overwhelming attacks, and Tails used Sentry Turrets to help support his team in the eradication of enemies. Richard however, was one of the better agents in the bunch, being a veteran agent, bearing the mark of the 'Eagle, a patch that had the Eagle's head on the right shoulder of Richard's Agent uniform. All of them were outfitted with Kelvar Vests, each bearing the wolf's head, indicating their status as Wolf-Delta 7 team-mates, and having tactical headgear, and leg armour to reduce damage sustained from hostile gunfire. The armour on the recruits are slightly rusted and damaged, looking second-hand, while Richard's armour looked refined and clean, reinforced for extra defence.

This was the recruit's first experience into the Dark Zone, and Richard was leading them to the entrance, prepping his weapon, a refined M4, complete with a vertical grip, a Supressor, a Reflex Sight, a Extended Mag, all of which were quite useful, being bought from the vendor of the Dark Zone, a shady merchant who had no affiliations with any of the factions at war in the streets. The recruits prepped their weapons as well, Tails using a SOCOM 16 marksman rifle, Antonio using a L86 LSW LMG, and Link using a M870 shotgun, all weapons bare of modifications, due to being fresh out of their training.

"Alright,men." Richard said, keeping his eye looking through his sights. "You know the drill here. Our mission as Wolf-Delta 7, is to eliminate as many of the Rioters and any Rogues in the Dark Zone, escorting any allied Agent to the extraction points."

"But what is the Dark Zone?" Antonio asked.

"I'll explain it after we enter it." Richard replied. "But a word to you all, Dark Zones are no playground for midgets like you, so you either wisen up on your acts, and be serious about it, or I'll dump you there to rot and die. Got it!?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The recruits simultaneously shouted, albeit slightly in fear about what Richard said.

The team made it to the entrance, which was a military-grade tent, with traffic blockades put around the entrance. Link opened the door, and the four of them went through the corridor, and were in a room, where there were tables containing hard drives, laptops, and shelves full of bind folders containing data, a ammo box used to refill any military necessities before entering the Dark Zone. and there was a table, where a slender French woman wearing a black hoodie was behind it, twirling a Bowie knife between the fingers of her right hand. The recruits went to the ammo box to refill their equipment, while Richard talked to the woman, with his rifle sheathed on his back.

"Well well, if it isn't my usual customer, Richard "Eagle" Liu. What are you doing, bringing those trashbags to the Dark Zone? They're not Dark Zone material. Anything you like to buy, monsieur?" The lady asked in a seductive tone, referring to the recruits

"I'm not here to buy, girl." Richard retorted in a annoyed manner, slamming both his arms on the table."The only reason I'm going to this zone is because Rogues are sprouting like weeds here, and I will not tolerate shits like them betraying 'trashbags' you talk about? They're Agents in training. I'm not one to bring them here either, but you know the drill, follow the superiors. If there is someone after them, it's me. I'm the Bounty Taker King here, so any Rogues should tremble at my sight. It at least makes the recruit's jobs easier. Damn recruits dropping like flies..."

"Then you should kill them all. I got lots of bounties here, so I like to see you take that challenge." The lady said.

Richard was heading for the door leading to the Dark Zone, before turning his head to answer.

"I'll take that challenge any day." Richard replied, with a faint smile, before closing the door behind him.

The others followed him, opening the door, before the woman spoke again.

"Here's a tip for you, greenhorns. The Dark Zone is a area where decievery and betrayal is king. If you have got brains, then you would know that you havd to keep close eyes on anyone. After all, being Rouge is as simple as killing someone. It's like being a marked murderer, but you'll at least have a chance to fight back. Your leader, Richard, did not get his markings for being obedient. Sometimes, he went Rogue himself. The only reason only I know is because he found being on the winning team is boring, so he became a Rogue, without anyone alive to tell that he went Rogue. He was a Rank 5 Rogue many times, and had a bounty, and always left the Zone without any more bounties from me put on his head. The only two people that know Richard as a Rogue is himself, and me." The woman warned. "I would do best to keep eyes on Richard. If he's on a team with you, then that's less chance he will put a bullet between all of your eyes. But that's a big if."

The team left, absorbing what they learnt, and passed through the door. When they went through, their comms device suddenly went into static, and their HUDs disappeared with a flash. Richard also had the same problems, but was unfazed. The recruits, however, tried to reboot their devices, and succeeded.

"REBOOT COMPLETE. TRANSMISSIONS JAMMED, LIMITED TO PROXIMITY COVERAGE ONLY." The AI of their systems, ISAC, announced.

"That's where the fun part comes." Richard smirked, turning to where the recruits are. "In this place, you can scream, but no-one trustworthy enough here will save you. You'll be buried under unmarked graves if you die here, so best choice, trust no-one except those you know. I detected a few Rouges ahead, so I can train you how to survive here."

Richard moved forward, while the rest of his team followed him from behind. They moved across the desolate streets, before Richard stopped, signalling the team to cease movement, as Richard saw three Rioters ahead, dressed in juvenile clothes, and they were celebrating a kill over their victim's corpse.

"Rule #1 here, any Rioters you see here are not the normal ones you massacre." Richard stated, using his right hand to mark the first rule. "These Rioters are elites that are as good as you, and there are even true veterans here, who will overwhelm you with numbers. It's lucky that there is only 3 elites here, so we can deal with them easily. The three roles they have are Assault, Sniper and Rusher. They should be easy to kill, so let's put the assholes out of misery."

The team began to move into position to begin the assault, before Richard whipped around, hearing the sound of footsteps behind them, and they were both elite Agents, whose names were Johnny and Greg, and their faces are covered by their helmets.

"Good time to explain Rule #2." Richard quipped, pointing at the new arrivals, which the recruits then turned around to see. "Any Agents here are allies, but they are still potential Rogues. And word of warning, this is a three-way between non-Rogues, Rogues and Rioters, so it's best to see what they do first."

Both Johnny and Greg looked around the area, before they opened fire to the Rioters, damaging them but also alerting them.

"Looks like they're on our side... for now." Richard sighed. "Let's give them a helping hand."

The team moved onto position, and laid support fire, gunning down the three Elite Rioters. Greg and Johnny just stood there, and then Johnny flashed a thumbs-up. The team then moved up, before they saw that there was a weapon crate near the Rioter's location.

"I'll open it." Richard said, moving to the crate, and opening it. getting a M60E4, which was a overwhelming prototype. "Looks like this loot here is great, but that also points to Rule #3. Nothing here can be brought out of here and used, unless they are extracted. You got any loot?"

Richard's team showed their loot, showing that they collected a few armour pieces, which at most are normal. They then put it into a yellow pouch bag, with the biohazard sign on it.

"Alright, all that's left is to get the loot out of here, and either continue the mission, or leave the area." Richard stated. "These guys can come."

The group of six moved onto the streets, and then saw a park, where a extraction point is located, and they then saw that nearby, there were a few Cleaners, enemies equipped with bio-suits, and a flame-thrower.

"Order to you all, don't be reckless and attack them. That's final." Richard ordered.

"But we have strength in numbers, why not?" Tails asked.

Richard whipped his head to Tails, bearing a angry expression.

"Did I tell you what would happen if we die here!?" Richard growled. "These Cleaners can be taken on, but it would be a death wish for recruits like you, so I'm being nice by telling you to avoid them."

"Good point..." Link added.

The team moved into the natural park, and found the extraction point, a area that is surrounded by shipping containers, and a circle indicating the extraction zone.

"Let's check for threats." Richard said, before activating his sonar, and the results came back for him. "None. Let's spread out. Just because none are here doesn't mean the stay here is peachy."

The team spread out, each standing on the top of a shipping container, while Greg fired a flare above to call for extraction, and the team faced outwards, looking for any enemies.

"It's quiet here..." Antonio mumbled.

"I agree..." Link commented.

The area stayed quiet for a while, before Richard began to talk.

"You know... I don't like the way those two are looking at us... After all, I think they saw me take that perfect weapon." Richard said. "I say we keep a eye on them. They look like possible Rogues. Rule #4 states that any person can become Rogues, any time, with a single kill. If it was a team, then the whole team goes Rogue as well. "

"Well, you decide what we do then." Tails responded.

"We'll keep a eye on them, but don't draw until they draw theirs."

In the background, there was the sound of a helicopter flying across the skies, getting louder as they came closer.

"They look like they're going to draw and fire on us." Richard commented. "Team orders: Fire on them, now!"

"But won't that make us Rogues?" Link questioned.

"It doesn't matter. We won't get much of a Bounty, so we'll live. Fire on my mark." Richard replied.

The helicopter appeared within the line of vision, before it came above the zone.

"Now!" Richard ordered, as the team began to rain fire on Greg and Johnny, who returned fire, incapacitating Link and Tails, before dying. Meanwhile, the helicopter dropped the zipline to carry the contaminated pouches. Richard took the pouch of Johnny, while Toni picked up Greg's. The two of them then looked inside the pouches.

"Looks like they got some good loot, right?" Antonio said.

"And we dropped potential Rogues." Richard replied. "Two birds one stone, eh?"

"Yep, all thanks to you." Antonio said, before coming where Richard is.

"Mind if you help me and Tails up? We're down!" Link asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. After you do owe me your lives..." Richard smirked, while grabbing something

Richard's smile then turned into a evil and sadistic grin, as he pulled out a serated Bowie Knife and plunged it into the throat of Antonio, who gurgled, as blood pooled from the wound, and wearing a look that says "Why?", and Richard then pulled the knife out, and threw it right between the eyes of Link, killing him, as his eyes glazed over, and he fell onto the ground with a hollow thud. Richard then took the contamination pouches from his former team-mates, and Tails watched this in shock, while Richard was giggling maniacally doing this.

"...Literally." Richard said evilly, while looking at Tails. "Let me give you the last and most important rule before I send you to the maker, Tails."

Richard then walked to where Tail was, and Tails tried to fire his pistol at Richard, but Richard dodged it, and disarmed him, by kicking him the face, while grabbing the stock of the weapon. Tails rolled back, while Richard looked at the gun, and threw it away in disgust, and Tails looked at him with crying eyes, and a expression showing his fear. Richard leaned down, and whispered " _There is no such thing as a absolutely trustworthy team here.",_ before blowing Tail's head away with a shotgun blast.

"Rogue Agents killed." ISAC announced.

Richard took the contamination pouch on Tail's headless corpse, before attaching all the pouches on the zip-line, and then tugging the zip-line, as it withdrew with Richard's pouches, and Richard then drew his gun, as he headed back for the entrance.

* * *

Richard walked through the doors of the checkpoint, his armour stained with blood, and having a expression that shows he enjoyed the trip.

"I take it you killed those " The merchant said.

"Meh. They wouldn't have survived through the Dark Zone for even a minute without me. They were too reliant on me, but they served the purpose of finding good loot for me before I Rogued on their heads. Can't say that I'm surprised. This is the 74th team I led in here to betray and kill for stinking reps for your guns. Still, they only send recruits to go in here with me, so it's skin off their teeth, and still, I was doing my team a favour by killing them painlessly. They would've died being tortured here, and I feel like I'm that goat lady again..." Richard said, not batting a eye to the merchant lady.

"And you still have Rank 5 Rogue status the moment before you stepped here. Impressive, Richard, Impressive indeed." The merchant complimented, while clapping.

"And I got some Legendary loot, so it's worth the betrayal." Richard stated, while moving to where the exit of the checkpoint is. "After all..."

Richard then creaked the door open, before turning back to look at the merchant.

"You used to be the queen of this Dark Zone before you retired and became the merchant here, isn't that right? Emily Urents?" Richard continued, before leaving the checkpoint and shutting the door behind him.

Emily looked on her laptop, before she put up the ranking sheet of the Dark Zone, and seeing that although her rank as first in this zone was unbroken, Richard was very close to her rank, being a close second to her. She then shut her laptop, and then pulled out a double-barrel shotgun, before cocking it.

"Someday, you'll surpass me, but that won't be today." Emily said to herself, before putting a paper sign on her table, before lighting a cigarette, and putting it into the corner of her mouth, and entering the Dark Zone.

 **Busy cracking heads inside the DZ. Come back later.**

 **-The Merchant**

* * *

A/N: I was actually bored when I wrote this, and wanted to portray my character, Richard, to show his more human and evil side more, and I made a few references here. A digital cookie to any person who finds one of them.


	2. Thank You My Twilight

Touhou What If: Thank you...

Legend:

Present tense

 _Flash Back_

 ** _Lyrics (Translation)_**

 _Dialogue_

* * *

 _Current Music: Thank You My Twilight (The Pillows)_

Richard was walking to a secret location, a place very few knows, dressed in a white priest robe, under the forest that surrounded the lively Hakurei Shrine, his footsteps resounding each step he takes, due to the sea of dried leafs that were in his path, and he could only barely see his path under the canopy of leaves that almost entirely cover the entire sky, save for some rays of yellow light. He was wearing a backpack, however, they were filled with gifts for some particular people.

Richard soon reached his destination, the centre of the forest, where the canopy of leaves are parted away to let a large pillar of light illuminate the area under it, where three rectangular gravestones resided, each being very close to each other and carved perfectly out of black marble, with fresh grass covering the ground around them. On top of one grave was a gohei, and on the top-right corner of another gravestone was a black witch hat with a purple bow on it, and on the third gravestone was a golden pocket-watch, which long ceased to function. Richard looked at the graves with solemn eyes, and muttering the white letters on the grave that were carved on the black marble of each gravestone. It was in Japanese, but Richard could understand the language thanks to his "Global Language."

 _'Reimu Hakurei,Great Defender of Gensokyo, and dear friend.'_

 _'Marisa Kirisame, The Legendary Ordinary Witch.'_

 _'Sakuya Izayoi, Legendary Slayer and Honourable Chief Maid.'_

Richard then sighed painfully when he finished reading the gravestones.

"So it's been a while since I last went to see you three." Richard said with a grim tone. "You lived all your lives peacefully in your separate ways, and died peacefully. But I will never forget you all, I would even go to Netherworld to see you again."

Richard then shook his head.

"But then again, you would tell me not to. But you aren't here. All I have are the memories of you all, and how we met."

Richard looked to the skies, as he thought back to his past at Gensokyo.

* * *

 _Richard's Memories_

 _Richard's memories played in sepia colour and mute of any voice, starting with the memory of him landing on the doorstep of the Hakurei Shrine, with Reimu rushing out to find the source of the commotion, and Richard, sitting on his butt, hissing in pain as he rubbed his head with the right hand._

 _The memory skipped to the moment, where Reimu was teaching Richard how to make danmaku._

 ** _LIFE, LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL_**

 ** _Boku no RUURETTO mawari tsutzuketeru (My roulette continues to spin)_**

 _Reimu summons a red heart with ofuda revolving around it as the heart beated._

 ** _SHE, SHE IS WONDERFUL_**

 ** _Sono hitomi ni ima wo utsushitai (_** ** _Right now I want those eyes to relect)_**

 _Richard concentrated to replicate the aesthetic, wrinkle marks appearing over his face with his lips drawn, as the same red heart appeared, and soon after, a harmless copy of Reimu's pattern appeared between Richard's hands, which are caressing the danmaku like a ball of air, but there was no ofuda, but a golden ring around the heart, resembling a roulette. Reimu smiled at this change Richard made._

 _ **Mayowanai de mogi totta yokan wo (**_ ** _The unwavering premonition that I snatched away)_**

 _The scene then changed to when Marisa came flying into the Hakurei Shrine, calling out to Reimu, as Richard and Reimu practised their danmaku attacks before landing. She then notices Richard, in the white priest robe, and began to be confused._

 ** _Dareka to machi awaseteru mitai ni (I_** ** _f you think it looks like I'm waiting for someone)_**

 _Richard and Reimu then came over to her, and explained the situation to her, as Marisa's face changed to a expression with a smile on it, and then stretched a arm out for Richard to shake, while introducing herself to Richard._

 ** _Mieta nara machigai janai (_** ** _Then you're right)_**

 _Richard was unsure what to do, looking around, before listening and chatting to Marisa, and Reimu simply watched as the two chatted._

 _ **Kimi wo mattetan da (**_ ** _I've been waiting for you)_**

 _Richard then smiled warmly, knowing what he must do, as he took Marisa's hand._

 _The scene transfers to when the three of them were flying across a forest, towards the Scarlet Mansion, with Richard flying the same way as Reimu, and then they arrive at the door, where they meet Meiling, and Richard approaches her and chats with her for a moment, before Meiling nods and lets Richard in._

 ** _LIFE, LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL_**

 ** _Hanasu youni utai tsutzuketeru (_** ** _You continue to sing as if you're talking)_**

 _The trio then walked through the corridors of the Scarlet Mansion, before reacting to a stray knife aimed at him, by dodging and grabbing its handle as it passes, before Sakuya appeared in front of Richard, and Richard then put out his arm, with the knife in his hand._

 _Is this your knife? I managed to catch it._

 _Sakuya wore a interested expression, examining Richard, before grabbing the knife._

 _It is. Thank you for catching it._

 ** _SHE, SHE IS WONDERFUL_**

 ** _Hanasu youni utai tsutzuketeru (Those words shine so brightly in the darkness)_**

 _Reimu, Richard, Sakuya and Marisa were in a large hot tub, with Richard resting with his eyes closed, enjoying being among friends, and Marisa throwing bars of soap at Reimu trying to provoke her, and Reimu eventually began to chase Marisa across the hot-tub, while Sakuya was sipping a cup of oriental tea._

 ** _Mabushikute namida ga kobareta (Tears start to fall)_**

 _The four of them were lying on top of a grass mound, looking up to the starry night, with Richard and Marisa talking about their favourite constellations while pointing them out, and Reimu and Sakuya_

 ** _Tokiori dareka ga tou (Sometimes people will ask me)_**

 _Reimu turned her head towards Richard, and Richard then noticed that Reimu was looking at him._

 ** _"Itsu made doko made mukau ki ka" to (_** ** _"How far will you go for her?")_**

 _Would you be at my side when I become old?_

 _Richard closed his eyes, while thinking, and then answered._

 ** _Baby, doko made demo (_** ** _BABY as far as it takes)_**

 _I would be at your side when either of you three grow old, and often visit you as a friend._

 _The scene then shifts to the four people standing side by side, right in front of the Hakurei Shrine, and smiling at the screen, and then the picture began to shift through time, as Sakuya, Reimu and Marisa began to age, with the seasons changing in the background of the picture. Richard however, stayed the same, age not changing, but as time passed, Richard's smile became less optimistic It wasn't long before Marisa disappeared from the shifting picture, and from that time on, Richard was no longer smiling, but showed no sign of sadness as he tried to cope with his friend's death and then Sakuya disappeared, and Richard's expression became depressed, and Reimu tried to comfort him, although she was frail and weak from old age._

 ** _LIFE, LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL_**

 ** _Boku no RUURETTO mawari tsutzuketeru_** ** _(My roulette continues to spin)_**

 _Richard was kneeling at Reimu's side, as she was in a bed, now very old and sick, and her gray hair covered her eyes, but her face formed a smile, as she was happy that Richard kept his promise. Richard was trying to help her get up, but to no avail._

 ** _SHE, SHE IS WONDERFUL_**

 ** _Sono hitomi ni ima wo utsushitai (Right now I want those eyes to relect)_**

 _Reimu lifted a arm up to touch Richard's head, and Richard was surprised that she had strength to pat Richard's head._

 _So you kept your promise at that mound decades ago..._

 _Richard began to feel sad inside, as he bit his lip very hard._

 _I'm happy, Richard. Maybe you weren't that bad after all._

 _ **Mayowanai de mogi totta yokan wo (**_ ** _The unwavering premonition that I snatched away)_**

 _I wouldn't break that promise, even if it would kill me both inside and outside._

 _ **Kiseki wa okoranakutemo juubun da ze (** **Even if a miracle doesn't occur, I'm content)**_

 _Richard was now trying to smile, but was failing as he was trying to hold back his tears, while grabbing Reimu's hand and Reimu was smiling widely._

 _You really do almost love me, do you?_

 ** _Kyou ga saigo no hi demo (_** ** _Today, and until the last day)_**

 _But in truth..._

 _Reimu lost all her strength, as her hand began to fall don to her side, and her breathing became so faint that it was barely felt by Richard._

 _I... love... you..._

 _Reimu then stopped breathing altogether Richard's face began to crack, as tears began to stream down his face._

 ** _THANK YOU, MY TWILIGHT_**

 _Reimu?_

 _Richard's face began to crack more, as his lips began to part away, as he whimpered, and his tears began to grow, and some of the tears even fell on Reimu's face._

 _Hey, wake up..._

 _Richard began to lose his control, as he began to sob louder._

 ** _THANK YOU, MY TWILIGHT_**

 _He then pointed his head to the heavens._

 _REIMUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _Richard then buried his head into Reimu's cold chest, as began to sob louder and louder_

 ** _THANK YOU, MY TWILIGHT_**

 _The scene then swapped to the shifting picture of the four of them, except that Richard's head was bowed, as his face was filled with tears and snot was dripping from his nose, expressing his crushing emotional pain, with his mouth open, showing that he was crying when the picture was taken._

 ** _THANK YOU, MY TWILIGHT_**

 _Soon, transparent ghosts of the three humans that died appeared beside Richard, looking as young as they were when Richard first met them, with Reimu first, hugging his lower torso from the right side, as Richard then looked at the ghost that was hugging him, and then Marisa's ghost was holding on his left shoulder with her right hand, while smiling at him, and Richard began to stop crying, and then the ghost of Sakuya appeared behind him, and was smiling politely at Richard while hugging Richard from behind, as Richard was smiling with his eyes closed, remembering the happy times he had with the three women that passed away._

 _Then there was a white flash, as the picture was taken into a photo, where the three ghosts gained form, now looking like they were really beside Richard._

* * *

Richard then wiped a few tears from his eyes, as he thought back to the past, before looking at the graves again.

"And I brought some better gifts for you. These will make you remember me even after I return to the multiverse." Richard stated.

He then reached into his bag, grabbing three specific items inside his backpack. First, he put a yellow ofuda with the kanji "Good luck" on it, and placed it on the top right corner of the grave.

"Isn't it ironic that these paper charms are for luck, not for youkai extermination? There is rarely any youkai that are stirring up trouble, so I made some ofuda that could bring luck to you, even when you're dead and a ghost." Richard quipped.

Richard then pulled out a plush doll that looks exactly like Alice's Shanghai Doll, with its round hands reaching out, as if trying to hug a person, adn placed it on top of Marisa's grave.

"And you, Marisa, I bought someone you would love." Richard said. "Shanghai was really attached to you, so I bought a plush of her, as I couldn't get the real deal to stay with you forever, but at least the plush will please you."

Richard then pulled out his last gift, a round potion bottle with a rainbow liquid inside of it, and placed it in front of Sakuya's grave.

"I know you may try to kill me, Sakuya, but I finally found something to replace those pads." Richard smirked. "You don't have to be flat-chested anymore, as this very solution would give you healthy breasts. If you're asking, I'm no pervert, but took pity. I worked with a few chemicals to make this, and only finished it today. I was about to give it to you, but you aren't alive anymore..."

Richard then put in the middle of the three graves the photo that was taken when the ghosts were cheering hem, and turned his back to the grave, about to leave the area.

"All in all, my life is going great. I met all your heiresses and heirs, and they really took pity for a immortal like me. I'm basically a male Mokou, but... I have more pain than her emotionally, as I lost many friends to death..." Richard concluded. "Anyway, take care of yourselves, you three, and live a happy life as spirits. I might even find a way to visit you three again when I can find a way in, both politely or impolitely."

Richard then left the area, as the wind blew upon the grave, shaking the light items on the grave, and on the photo was the words:

 **We'll be together soon.**

 **Happy Afterlife,**

 **Richard Zhao Liu**

* * *

A/N: Basically, this is basically a piece that shares all my emotions for all the Touhou characters when I went to Danbooru and looked through the "Tragedy of Long Life" tab. I even parodied the Touhou PV of "Thank you My Twilight", which made me cry every time I watched it.

And another hint about Richard is shown. Richard's immortality from the Phoenix, means that he can't age physically, and will come back every time he takes a fatal wound, but however, being immortal is not always a blessing, as shown in this piece. I hope you all understand that immortality is not a cheat, but a two-edged sword.


	3. What's the harm in living in anime?

One-shot: What's the harm in living a anime

A/N: I don't think that this needs any explanation guys: www. /watch?v=i3RvTkd-66k (without spaces, of course, and this one-shot refers to the section mostly refers between 13:00 to the end of the vid, but also mentions parts in the rest of the video.)

Have fun, but please, I need some help where I am... Oh god...

* * *

Tell me, those who read this, have you ever wished that you would be inside a anime, where you would live in a peaceful world, with all kinds of characters that would interest you, and a timeline and system that you would adore, and for some of you, a place where you can create harems of sexy women?

If you said yes, then you need to tweak your brains, or let me tell you why I say this.

 _*breathes deeply for a while*_

Let me ask you all this. Would you like to be in a world where it is hell on earth. Try Attack of Titan, where motherfucking Titans have only the purpose to consume our flesh, bone and muscle, and bite our heads off our bodies like beef jerky. Considering that we are going to shit if we have no-one like a certain Eren Yaeger to save us, and that this world has the same problems as the world back when it was the Industrial Period, plus the _enormous_ problem of Titans, trying the break the walls and chow us down like cattle in a damn slaughterhouse.

Not scary and dangerous enough? Try Elfin Lied. There are beings called the Cloneus, who has the sixth sense, and enough psychic power in every one of them to match that of 10 Protoss. And I'm not bullshitting either. How else can they use advanced telekinesis and invisible psychic blades to probably slice and dice any human they meet. The fact that they hate humans to the damn bone doesn't need to be mentioned.

And then there's the famous anime Parasyte. Absolutely not fun to be in at all. Do note that the reason I know how it's like there is because I already went to these worlds, and trust me, there's not a single fucking world in here that you would be able to last 6-12 hours in, even if you got some basic superpower. Even with all these powers I gained from experience and the Creator herself, it was fucking hell in whatever world I mentioned earlier. I was digested by Titans countless times, because I let my guard down, and the Cloneus killed me as many times as the number of Cloneus I killed. Immortality saved me, but also condemned me. I felt the pain of dying every time I reformed, and in time, I decided enough was fucking enough for this world. I experimented being in each world for a few days or even a few weeks, but I always die nonetheless, regardless of what I do. Parasyte, however, was the more horrifying one out of these 3. Imagine a world where trillions and trillions of parasites live in, amongst humanity, and their existence is solely focused on infesting anything they come across, and devouring human flesh like food.

Blood C, however, is one more tier higher on the 'Terror' meter I created. If Parasyte was 'Very Scary', then Blood C is 'Nightmare-Inducing'. All I have to say there is that I died the most there, and I died about a few seconds after I reform from each death, so I get to feel the pain of being ripped, impaled, torn, gutted again and again and fucking again! And you know why? Because there are monsters that are so blood-hungry that they would eventually wipe humanity off the planet before they can escape, and they kill in ways so horrifying and brutal that a normal person would cry blood at the one-sided massacre. The worst part of it? Humanity can't do shit to these monsters, so they are back to being the prey of the food chain, now recreated by these damn monsters. I even got killed in ways that even Zalgo, and yes, the real FUCKING Zalgo, would gape at the power and cruelness of these beasts.

But there is one place that I would never want to live in, absolutely not in a fucking eternity. All the above worlds could be remedied by a strike-force of heroes courtesy of my Multiverse Saviour team, if I wanted to, but this world? This world has so many fucking wars and fights that pile on each other time after time. When one problem in this world ends, another appears without warning, and the cycle continues until the end of time itself. Not even the Creator can stop a world that is so absorbed in continuous conflict, unless the Destroyer eradicates the entire universe of that particular place entirely, there is never a fucking moment where peace really happens. Compared to what I'm going to say it is, the other worlds I mentioned are a Sunday walk compared the cruelty of this world.

Still can't guess what I'm talking about? Here's a hint. This world has been destroyed so many fucking times that it has become a damn cliché here, and any villain in this damn universe has the power to annihilate Earth with a single action or wave, or even... a finger. And in seconds or minutes within any problem in this world, the death toll is already one-third of the casualites made in WW2 in our world.

If you haven't figured it out by the obvious fact, then here's the easiest hint.

Son Goku.

That's right. The famous anime that is Dragon Ball is truly the most horrifying thing that has been created in the catergory of anime. I can't even dare to say how many lives are lost in every conflict and problem in this franchise.

How do I know this? Let's rewind a bit, when I landed in this world by destiny...

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Universe_

 _Time: During the reign of King Piccolo_

 **I first landed inside this universe due to some portal sucking me in, and no, this isn't the portal that sucked me into the Dream World or Pony Island. I landed smack-dab into the middle of the fight between Kid Goku and King Piccolo.**

 _After I got up from landing on my head. I immediately rubbed my head and cursed to whatever omnipotent being dumped me to here. It seems that after a bit of pocket-rummaging, Vai wasn't with me, which meant the Creator will have no way of finding me and making a door back to the Core. I took a look around, and saw that there was King Piccolo and Goku fighting right at the gates of Piccolo's Palace, and Piccolo's demon army that is terrifying the citizens of the city._

 _Looks like I'm going to have to fight my way out of this area, if I'm going to have hope of finding my way back to the Creator._

 _"Get the kid!"_

 _Looks like a winged demon spotted me, with a accusing talon, and some of the army is rushing towards me. Time to fight. I still got my Personas, so they'll be able to back me up whenever they can._

 _And so... my first battle here begins..._

* * *

 _Time-skip: To the Saiyans Saga_

 **So after I dealt with Piccolo's small-fry demon army，and the young Son Goku finished his fight with Piccolo himself. The two of us never met, but we protected the world away from each other. I could see him, but he never saw me, however still, can he sense me? With this kind of power I have, it would be in time a curse on me. Eventually, Goku and I MUST meet, regardless of how much I resist it. Right now, I lived through this world from King Piccolo's 'death' to the end of the Beerus Saga, when I was finally located and sent back, through the canon timeline. I wish that I could wipe Vegeta off the face of the earth at the moment we meet, but that would cause a disastrous Butterfly effect, even if I'm helping Goku.**

 _And so... The first era of peace in the Dragonball Saga ends now, as Raditz has landed and killed many of the people here. It's quite hard to grow accustomed to the ki energy used here, but after a few years of training of cultivating and utilizing it, I can use this as a way to fool Goku into thinking that I'm also a Saiyan without its tail. Still haven't pinned down the SSJ transformations, but it'll be a loooong time before that stage of power can be reached, even with the tortorous amount of training I'm taking just to increase my ki reserves. Don't even ask how cruel Kaioken training had to be to be effective. So far, I have almost every skill that Goku has at the point of fighting Raditz._

 _So far, being in Capsule City, I managed to save a few generic citizens that are undeserving of a merciless death from Raditz's ki blasts, without him knowing, but the more I use the ki to keep such a fast speed for a long time, the more fatigued I get. Perhaps ki is also a kind of energy that integrates with your body's energy reserves. And eventually, Raditz spotted me, and a fight was going to ensue. It was by luck that most of my ki reserves was refilled upon shifting my focus of the energy use. I immediately shifted my self into a position that'll intercept any sneaky moves Raditz may try to use on me._

 _"That power you have.." Raditz admitted with a smirk "You must truly be a Saiyan to bear such amounts of ki in such a youthful body."_

 _"I'm Saiyan? I have no such memories." I retorted back in a harsh tone, pretending to act like a Saiyan that has amnesia, turned great protector of the people. "But it matters not who or what you are. I won't let you harm the city further."_

 _"Such arrogant words coming from a unexperienced child. Elites like me would simply wipe you all without a single drop of sweat." Raditz taunted. "But enough, no-one gets in my way. You will die protecting the trash of this backwater planet!"_

 _"Really? Then we'll see who's the weaker one after the battle." I hissed back, before we rushed into each other. It was all a matter of speed and skill. At first, Raditz's blows were penetrating my defence one by one, injuring me further and further._

 _But the thing is, that's what I wanted to happen._

 _With each blow, my body began to heat up with the pumping of adrenaline to make my body more stronger and faster to survive for perseverance, and eventually, the battle moved to a deadlock of blows, meeting and cancelling each other. However, the deadlock with the drop of one's guard._

 _Raditz's guard._

 _His defence fell to continuous onslaught of kicks and punches, and he couldn't block any more blows with stamina so low. That was one of his weaknesses in this fight. While he had better skill and speed than me, I however bear a stronger will to fight and significantly higher stamina, and so the tables have turned in the long run. Eventually, he was beaten down, and with a double-handed smash, I sent him with great force into the roads of the city, where he was laying in the crater injured, and many of the objects on the road, including cars were blown away by the force blowing outwards. It was lucky that the city was evacuated during the fight, so there was no danger of unleashing my ki at full potential._

 _"Curse... you..." Raditz growled back. "I'll get you for this act of insolence!"_

 _He then used Instant Transmission to escape the area. He would need some time to recover, and by the time it comes to the fight, the wounds I inflicted at him is still going to be there at a smaller degree, so maybe... I might have altered the course of time._

 _Ho... Let's just hope the main events never change._

 _And so, the first real duel I had was a victory._

* * *

 _And that's how the hardest battle I had there ended. Raditz was worn down by my attacks, and luckily, Goku still dies trying to kill Raditz, and the canon events stay unaffected._

 _I managed to secure a Capsule Corps spaceship, in case of a emergency, and I travelled through the planets, bidding my time. I watched the planet Namek explode from Frieza's attack, and I saw Goku's body floating in space, lifeless. I could do nothing to save him, so I left. By the time I returned back to Earth, it was the time for the Android Arc, and I was in the centre of the chaos at the same city I fought Raditz at, again. Alone, I managed to repel Android 17 and 18, who were turning this entire city into a flaming valley, saving some lives, but not all. They slowly overpowered me, with the advantage of numbers, forcing me to retreat and recover. They did not chase me, luckily, and I managed to see the city burn in flames, before I lost consciousness in a nearby valley, wounds severely impairing my movement._

 _By the time I regained my consciousness, I was back in the Core, where the Creator was tending to me. I got up in a hurry, and asked her what happened. She told me that I fell into a deep coma from the blows I received from Android 17 and 18, and she managed to recover me before the Majin Arc came into play, as Majin Buu would be able to easily absorb me in my unconscious state. I was relieved to hear that the universe of Dragon Ball Z was intact from my interference, but I did get a earful from the Creator, who was infamous already from her angry rants, that would induce shame even a soulless person. I vowed to never go to that dimension again, lest I accidentally die in there, or cause trouble that'll destabilize the universe._


	4. Bogey Animations

What if: X-Over Multiverse characters have Mario Golf:World Tour animation?

A/N: This is a idea that ha popped in side my head when I seen all the animation for bogeys, double bogeys and pars in Mario Golf: World Tour, and thought that it would be fun to integrate my characters in.

Disclaimer: Remember, any game characters here are of my story's version, so they obviously have different animations that then ones that the other writers did for them. Also, I own nothing except my OCs.

This list will update as more characters are revealed.

* * *

 **Double Bogeys:**

Richard: Richard face palms, and then reaches a stone wall, and then bangs his head on the wall continuously, as the screen blacks out.

Ares (Persona Form): Ares, in Richard's form begins to seethe, trying to hold in his anger, but he fails, as he then roars to the sky, as a pillar of flame appears where he was, and it expands to engulf the whole course, before the screen blacks out.

Mimir (Persona Form): Mimir, in Richard's form, keeps his emotionless expression, before beginning to sweat, while pulling out a grimoire, and reading it with his eyes moving quite quickly, and sweating very profusely. The grimoire, then explodes in his face, while leaves Mimir with a soot-filled face, with blinking eyes, before he falls backwards, unconscious, before the screen turns black.

Fuxi (Persona Form): Fuxi shakes his head in disappointment, before then walking off to the right, and then slipping on a banana peel comically, before the screen blacks out.

Link: Link is surprised by the abysmal score he got, and then hears a sizzling noise next to him, which comes from a LoZ Bomb planted next to him, before it explodes, sending Link flying into the sky.

Zelda: Zelda staggers back in a startled manner, before then falling to her knees, and weeping into her hands.

Impa: Impa's right eye twitches, before she then brutally throws the golf club at the camera, causing the lens to crack, but still be functional, as it falls, and then shows Impa walking away from the camera.

Lana: Lana pouts, before pulling out a grimoire, and then chanting a few Hyrulean words, before she disappears in a white flash of light, before reappearing hanging from a tree by her skirt, with her face showing a annoyed expression.

Cia: Cia begins to fume, emitting anime steam puffs, as she stomps the ground with large frustration.

Creator: The Creator looks at the camera with a neutral expression, before then raising her hand, and then telepathically throwing the camera into space.

Antonio: Antonio runs off, running at high speeds, before stepping onto a rake, before falling down with cartoon stars swirling around his head.

Sonic: Sonic looks dejected, before a wild spike-ball hits him from behind, and a multilude of Rings fall out of Sonic, as he is knocked forwards to the ground.

Gus: Gus wears a sad expression, before then summoning a fireball in his right hand, which suddenly loses it stability, and then hits Gus, turning him into a walking flame, as he runs around the course, screaming.


	5. Richard For Smash Bros Wii U

Richard in Super Smash Bros 4

A/N: I got a bit bored and worried about not updating my stories for a while, so I decided, why not create a chapter that explains Richard as a Smasher in the 4th Super Smash Bros 4 Tournament. This chapter here shows all aspects of Richard's stats and move as a Smasher, as well as all other required parts of a Smasher, including the taunts and win poses. However, there's a little surprise that's after Richard's profile. This, however, may or may not be Richard's profile when a Smash Bros arc appears in my flagship story, X-Over Multiverse ZX.

* * *

Character: Richard

Stats (Brawl-Style)

Launch Power (Offence) : 6

Launch Resistance (Defence): 7

Weight: Light-Weight

Speed: 7

Final Smash: 8

Projectile: 6

Appearance: Richard wears a black trench coat, black jeans and a pair of black shoes, with the golden Chi symbol being a tattoo on his right hand, and wears slightly more reflective glasses, and his hair is styled to look like Kyo Kusanagi's hair-cut. He also wield the first form of Heaven's will, the golden shield with the lion's head and the silver short-sword, with the shield being strapped to his left arm, allowing him to use his left hand freely.

Entrance: Richard enters through a golden door with the Smash Symbol on the front of it in diamond, and then slams the door behind him, before preparing for battle.

Idle: Richard will place his shield in front of him, while waving his blade around

Walk: Same as Idle, except walking

Run: Richard will run slightly bent down with shield in front of his head.

Jump: Richard will jump with right leg bent and left leg straight and head facing upwards slightly.

Regular Attack: Richard will thrust his blade slightly forward of him. (4%)

Attack Combo (5x): Richard will follow up his attack with a combo of slashes, going left, right, upwards and downwards. (4% per hit, 5% on final hit)

Dash Attack: Richard will swing his blade over his head (5%)

Side Attack: Richard will lean and swing his blade forward. (7%)

Up Attack: Richard will swing his blade over himself (5%)

Down Attack: Richard kicks low and recovers quickly. (6%)

Side Smash: Richard will bash his shield forward. (9~17%)

Up Smash: Richard will flip over and kick above himself a few times before flipping back over. (7~15%)

Down Smash: Richard will sweep-kick around himself in a short radius. (6%~15%)

Aerial Neutral: Richard will stab forward, and this action can be repeated quickly as many times as the player likes, as long he is airborne. (4%)

Aerial Side: Richard will slash the area in front of him with a vertical slash. (6%)

Aerial Up: Richard will stab upwards three times in succession. (3% per hit)

Aerial Down: Richard will thrust his leg downwards to hit enemies below him down (6% and causes opponents to fall down mid-air)

Neutral Special Default (Artemis Shot): Richard will pull out Artemis, his bow, and fire a light arrow from it that will pierce through enemies. It is fired through a straight line and has the length of a entire stage. However, the move requires 2 seconds to charge, and can be interrupted, and only can be fired with a full charge. (7% per shot)

Neutral Special Custom 1 (Dark Shot): Richard will instead fire a black arrow, which although no longer pierces enemies, but deals significantly more damage and is slightly faster. (12% per shot)

Neutral Special Custom 2 (Rapid Shot): Richard can instantly use the move, but his arrows are weakened and have reduced knockback (3% per shot)

Side Special Default (Short Punch): Richard will hook a nearby opponent in very short range, and deal moderate damage and knockback if landed. However, a miss will cause Richard to become vulnerable for 1.5 seconds, can be used in mid-air. (15% per punch)

Side Special Custom 1 (Stun Punch): Richard's punch will now stun enemies for 2 seconds, but his damage is reduced. It can be used mid-air (9% per punch, stuns opponent for 2 seconds)

Side Special Custom 2 (Thrust Punch):Richard will now shift forward as he punches, increasing the move's range. However, the vulnerability time increases from 1.5 to 3 seconds. It still can be used mid-air, and the thrust is also applied. (15% per punch)

Up Special Default (Ikarus Wing): Richard will summon his golden mechinical Lancelot Albion wings, and can have 3 seconds of free-flight, before he loses them and becomes unable to act.

Up Special Custom 1 (Blade Wing): Richard's wing will have sharp tips, and anyone who touches Richard during his flight will be damaged and knocked back. (5% per hit)

Up Special Custom 2 (Rising Wing): Richard's wing will become more versatile in vertical flight, but his horizontal movement during the move will be severely reduced.

Down Special Default (Scythe Strike): Richard will summon Are's weapon, a flaming scythe, and slam it down in front of him, hitting people in a medium radius in front of him. Mid-air, the blow is swung 180 degrees, hitting enemies front, top and bottom. causing the people hit by the weapon to be severely knocked back, but be mildly damaged. (3% per hit, extra launch power)

Down Special Custom 1 (Sword Strike): Richard will do the same move with his Heaven's Will, which will do more damage in exchange for the knockback. It is also used mid-air the same way as Scythe Strike.(6% per hit)

Down Special Custom 2 (Katana Strike): Richard will summon Fuxi's weapon, a flawless katana with a jade penchant on the handle, and slash any enemy in front of him in short range, damaging them severely and knocking them back severely as well. However, this move is only executable on the ground, and have very short range.(20% per hit)

Grab: Richard will grab the opponent with his left hand, and pull them at level with his face.

Grab Attack: Richard will slash the enemy with his sword. (5% per attack)

Forward Throw: Richard will kick the enemy out of his hand, before slashing forward to hit the enemy again. (12% damage)

Backward Throw: Richard will throw the enemy behind him, before turning around and round-housing the airborne opponent in the head. (13% damage)

Downwards Throw: Richard will throw the enemy down, before stomping cruelly on the enemy's head, before booting the body with a strong kick to the head. (20% damage)

Up Taunt: Richard will put away his weapons, and bow with hands together towards the screen.

Side Taunt: Richard will bang his sword and shield together, while letting out a strong war-cry.

Down Taunt: Richard will bend down and do the "Come on" hand sign with his left hand.

Shield Break: Richard will flinch backwards, crying out "What!?", before entering his dizzy state.

Dizzy State: Richard will wobble around like the Mortal Kombat Characters do when being dazed ready for a Fatality.

Sleep State: Richard will fall backwards, and sleep rigidly straight, before recovering by flipping back up.

Dodge: Richard will roll over once, before getting up.

Sidestep: Richard will just move out of the layer a bit before moving back to the layer, over slightly to whichever direction he was facing.

Final Smash (Personas Summon): Richard will raise his sword, before dashing forward, and swinging his sword forward. If it does not connect, Richard will lose his Final Smash like many Smashers whose Final Smashes require them to connect with the opponent. If it connects, Richard will summon Ares, Mimir and Fuxi, each in their current bodies, and assault all enemies that Richard has connected with, Ares with multiple swings of his scythe, Mimir with bombardment of elemental magic, and Fuxi slashing from different directions, and Richard himself swinging frantically at the enemies. After a while, Richard will charge his blade up, and slash across the trapped opponents, and they will be severely knocked back, and the Personas will disappear like Assist Trophies, in a flash of light,ad Richard will patter his hands. (60% to all enemies that are caught in the attack, and very high knockback, can guarantee KO at low percentages of damage.)

Dialogue for Final Smash:

Richard: Behold this great power! *dashes towards opponent*

Richard: Ares! Mimir! Fuxi! Let's do this!

Ares: Get ready to be beaten redder than I am, punks!

Mimir: Magic supports all beings of the multiverse!

Fuxi: Begone, fools!

Richard: This is! *Richard sticks his blade out, as it gathers golden energy* THE END! *swings forward with a final attack, before pattering his hands* That was good, guys!

Ares: See ya, Richard!

Mimir: I hope I assisted you well, friend.

Fuxi: There is no need for thanks.

*Ares, Fuxi and Mimir disappear*

KO Sound: Richard will let out a "Gyah!"

Star KO: Richard will let out the Wilhelm Scream.

Screen KO: Richard will be slamming into the screen, with his face tilted to the side, and gritting his teeth, and looking at the screen.

Kirby Hat: Kirby will have Richard's hair, and will use a perfect copy of Artemis Shot

Punch-Out Title: The Young Saviour

Mii Fighter Costume Parts:

Richard's Hairstyle- Copies Richard's hairstyle, and becomes the hairstyle for the Mii Fighter (Male Swordfighter Only)

Richard's Attire- Causes the custom Mii Fighter to wear the same attire as Richard. (Female and Males Swordfighter Only, sword is changed into a larger version of the sword of Heaven's Will.)

Chi Tattoo- Causes golden tattoos of the chi symbol to appear on the back of both of the Mii fighter's gloves (Female and Male Brawlers Only)

Mercenary Attire- Causes the Mii Fighter to wear the same attire as Richard in the Star Fox Assault arc, which is a green camouflage suit,with red Sergeant-Major emblems on the shoulders, and the golden chi symbol embroided on the pocket over the right breast of the suit (Female and Male Gunners only, the fighter now uses the same blaster pistol Richard carries with him during the arc.)

* * *

Win Poses:

1: Richard will have his right fist raised, and he is leaning on his right leg, saying "I did it! I really won!"

2: Richard will adjust his glasses with a finger, before smiling at the camera like a satisfied man, standing properly.

3: Richard will be with the Creator, with Richard leaning forward, and wrapping his arm around her neck, and smiling like a child as he does the "Peace out" sign with his other hand, with the Creator looking at Richard in a worried way.

Special Win Quotes (Uses Poses 1 and 2)

"Sorry Mario/Luigi, but I'm the better hero here!" (vs Mario/Luigi in 1v1)

"Buzz off! Mario can beat you, and I can beat you harder, Bowser!" (vs Bowser in 1v1)

"Say, Princess, you're quite strong, but you need training. How about I help you after we're back?" (vs Peach in 1v1)

"Remember the promise we made under the stars, Rosalina? I still have kept it." (vs Rosalina in 1v1)

"Come out, Bowser! You need to be punished for such low tactics of sending your own children to fight your own battles!" (vs Koopalings/Bowser Jr in 1v1)

"I guess you're broke, with that bet... IN YOUR FACE, SUCKER!" (vs Wario in 1v1)

"Keep getting stronger, DK/Diddy! You'll soon be able to beat off anyone who steals your bananas quickly!" (vs DK/Diddy Kong in 1v1)

"Master! I pay my respects to you, even if I beat you in battle!" (vs Game and Watch in 1v1)

"I'll show you a much harder beating with my other hand!" (vs Little Mac in 1v1)

"Attaboy, Link! You're getting good, but you're far from my level here!" (vs Link in 1v1)

"Zelda, you fought well, so keep it up, and you'll be better than even Link!" (vs Zelda/Sheik in 1v1)

"'Dark Lord'? More like 'Dork Lord'!" (vs Ganondorf in 1v1)

"Zelda is still yours, I mean, she's perfect for you and vice versa!" (vs Toon Link in 1v1)

"Sorry, Samus, but my skills are much more honed. However, you still kick tosh with that kind of skill!" (vs Samus/Zero Suit Samus in 1v1)

"That's for insulting the Creator, Pit! The Creator is not a simple lady!" (vs Pit in 1v1)

"Palutena, I should be able to get the Creator here for a while. You'll like her." (vs Palutena in 1v1)

"It is not the sword that determines the hero, Prince, it is the will and strength behind it!" (vs Marth in 1v1)

"Ares can do better eruptions than that, Ike, you're obsolete compared to him." (vs Ike in 1v1)

"Tactics cannot save you from me, Robin. I am unfazed by such elements of battle." (vs Robin in 1v1)

"Sorry, Dog, but you're put down for your own good!" (vs Duck Hunt Duo in in 1v1)

"Aww... I just can't gloat with that kind of face on the field..." (vs Kirby in 1v1)

"You just got impeached, Dedede!" (vs King Dedede in 1v1)

"My sword has more will and reason behind it, Meta Knight, that's why I win most battles." (vs Meta Knight in 1v1)

"Sorry, Fox, but I drew first blood!" (vs Fox in 1v1)

"Who's your ace now, Falco?" (vs Falco in 1v1)

"Lightning is a element of me, and therefore useless against me!" (Vs Pikachu in 1v1)

"I got much more fire than you can even dream of, dragon!" (vs Charizard in 1v1)

"Focus, Lucario! You're being weakened by other desires!" (vs Lucario in 1v1)

"Sorry, but I heard even more potent songs, Jiggs." (vs Jigglypuff in 1v1)

"I am the one and only challenge you'll never beat, Greninja, give up." (Vs Greninja in 1v1)

"Oh my god, are you alright? Any malfunctions, ROB?" (Vs ROB in 1v1)

"My magic far surpasses your psychic powers, Ness/Lucas." (Vs Ness/Lucas)

"GET DUNKED BY MY HOOKER PUNCH, FALCON!" (Vs Captain Falcon in 1v1)

"How's your village lately, friend?" (Vs Villager in 1v1)

"Don't worry, there's no damage to your suit. It's quite strong actually." (vs Olimar in 1v1)

"I had enough training for a life, Trainer! You cannot even bear witness to the amount of training of all trades I've been through!" (vs Wii Fit Trainer in 1v1)

"My attacks cannot be predicted by the future, Shulk, you rely on that power too often!" (Vs Shulk in 1v1)

"Doctor! The patient has low vitals! Hurry!" (vs Dr Mario in 1v1)

"My own dark self was from the same mirror you were from, and you aren't even as strong as him. Pathetic." (vs Dark Pit in 1v1)

"You must learn more powers if you're to defeat me, Lucina." (vs Lucina in 1v1)

"This is your last life down your drain, Pac-man! Game over!" (vs Pac-man in 1v1)

"You're too young to beat me, Megaman. Fight me again in around 100 years and you'll be in for an easier fight." (vs Megaman in 1v1)

"And get owned, Sonic! You just got beat in your own game of speed!" (vs Sonic in 1v1)

"Such power… and such hatred, Mewtwo…. What lies in your heart that is so strong and dark?" (vs Mewtwo in 1v1)

"I pay my respects to heroes like you, Roy. You will remain remembered by many more." (vs Roy in 1v1)

"I have fought beings stronger than Sheng-long. Yet I find this fight to be… interesting." (vs Ryu in 1v1)

"Limit Break this! Oh wait, you can't!" (vs Cloud in 1v1)

"You've grown from the last time we met. Have you found the answer to my enigmatic question?" (vs Corrin in 1v1)

"Sorry, lady, but I'm not into witches, angels or any of that good and evil baloney." (vs Bayonetta in 1v1)

"Bring it on! Bring the next wave! I'll take on 200 of you, and your friends as well!" (vs Mii Fighters)

"Are you a Darkness Copy!? If you are, you are about to get a beating of your lifetime."

Lose Pose: Richard will just clap politely, with eyes closed and a complimenting smile.

* * *

Classic Mode (Original Dialogue):

Intro: Richard has been invited into the 4th Smash Bros Tournament, where he will face many familiar faces in a fight for the finish. What caught his eye, however, is the prize for the champion of the tournament. And what it turned out to be was a unique and powerful crystal called the Smash Crystal, which is heard to help whoever has claim over it to develop their skills and traits at a astonishing rate. Richard was determined to win the tournament in order to get this prize, so that he can become a much stronger saviour to protect all that exists in the multiverse. And so, his journey begins...

Rival: Ryu

Intruder: Bayonetta

Vs Rival Ryu:

Richard: Well, well, never thought that we would meet again, Ryu-sama. You're here for a challenge then?

Ryu: Indeed, Richard-san. I would expect that you don't hold back.

Richard: I was about to ask the same thing from you, Ryu-sama. Show me the power of Gouken's training, against my own powers!

Vs Intruder (Metal Bayonetta):

Richard: Hn? What's this? A robotic clanker version of Bayonetta?

Metal Bayonetta: ...

Richard: What a joke. You think that you'll be able to win this fight? Please, the real deal has more threatening looks than you.

Ending C (Clear Classic at Intensity 0.0-2.9)

Text: Richard has finally defeated Master Hand, and he was congratulated for being the champion, as he came up o the podium and accepted the trophy, before he was given the prize, a rainbow crystal with the Smash Symbol inscribed on it. However, he was wearing a grim expression the entire time, while thinking about something.

Richard: Something tells me that there's more to this that meets the eye... There must be something more behind this. I must return on the next tournament and find out what... And the crystal... Why do I feel like there's more power in it than I can feel inside it?

Ending B (Clear Classic at Intensity 3.0-5.9)

Text: Richard has finally defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and he was congratulated for being the champion as he came up to the podium, and accepted the trophy, before he was given the prize, a rainbow crystal with the Smash Symbol inscribed on it. He heartily accepted the reward.

Richard: Guess I'm strong enough to earn this prize. After all, that last fight was hard. I feel that the crystal has enough power to sustain me. But why do I feel a sense of greed for more? Why do I feel there's no closure to this?

Text: Little did he know... There was a much more darker force behind the tournament...

?: FOolS... YoU ARe FoOls FoR ThInKiNg yOu WoN, bEcAUSe i aM thE OnE WhO WInS AT tHe lasT mOmeNT... HaaHAAHaHHAhaHAhAHAhaHAhhaha...

Ending A (Clear Classic at Intensity 6.0-8.9)

Text: After finally purging the Master Core that was corrupting Master Hand and Crazy Hand, he has finally won the tournament, and saved the multiverse from another rising threat. He was congratulated for being the champion, as he came up to the podium, and accepted the trophy, before he was given the prize, a rainbow crystal with the Smash Symbol inscribed on it. He took the reward with haste, and was bouncing around like a joyous rabbit.

Richard: I did it! I actually defeated a threat to the multiverse with my own power! And I won this tournament, even with all those strong fighters!

Text: And so, Richard's story continues, as he uses the power of the Smash Crystal to gain more power to save his friends...

Ending S (Clear Classic at Intensity 9.0)

Text: After TRULY ending the life of the Master Core, Richard has finally became crowned as champion, and his friends and opponents cheer him from the crowd, as he steps up to the podium, and receive a platinum trophy for his extra effort, and he was given a entire batch of the Smash Crystal. When he did however, he was crying with joy.

Richard: *sniff* Thank you guys, I am so proud to be standing here because of my friends. I promise you all, I, Richard will not let you all down!

Text: And so, Richard leaves the tournament with a few more friends and a few more harmless rivalries, and even better, power enough to make him strong enough to protect his friends...

Secret Boss Battle: Lingyue

Lingyue is a secret Boss Battle that is only available at Intensity 9.0, and can only be achieved if Richard has not taken damage for at least one stage out of the first 6 stages. If conditions are met, the Lingyue Costume Richard will appear on the middle of the field with Richard on the Meta Crystal Stage, instead of the Mii Fighter trophies surrounding Richard on the Battlefield Stage.

Dialogue:

Richard: What? Where am I?

Lingyue: Well, well, look what the trash has brought in.

Richard: You!? Lingyue!?

Lingyue: Oh, you poor deluded fool. Do you think that I wouldn't take this chance to kill you?

Richard: Nice try, but I can't die here. Any attacks will only be converted into kinetic energy to blast me away.

Lingyue: Hahaha... Do you really think I forgot that fact? That's why I tripped the system to send us here, a stage which existed way far back in the first Smash Bros Tournament. Because here, when you fall, it'll kill you due to the laws of the new tournament not applying here.

Richard: You...

Lingyue: Enough talk! It's time for you to DIE!

Stage: Meta Crystal (Super Smash Bros 64)

Music: Meta Crystal Guitar Cover (Super Smash Bros 64)

In this stage, Lingyue's skill is almost as similar to of a SNK Boss, a boss that is truly difficult. Not only he is twice as fast, twice as hard to knock-back, and deals double damage and knockback with his normal attacks, his special moves from Richard are severely buffed, with Artemis Shot possessing both beneficial effects of Dark Shot and Rapid Shot and none of the negative effects, his Ikarus Wing lasting for 5 seconds and deals 7% damage if he touches Richard, and his Short Punch has the thrust of Thrust Punch, and the stun of Stun Punch, and his Scythe Strike dealing severe damage and knockback like Katana Strike. And since this is a secret Boss, you only get one chance to beat him with all your stocks or you'll get a Game Over, with no continues.

* * *

Assist Trophy: Antonio the Hedgehog

When used: Antonio the Hedgehog will jump out of the Assist Trophy, shouting "Bring it on!", before pulling out two pistols, and firing all around the surrounding area, while swerving his body around for 7 seconds, causing shots to spread out everywhere, and the bullets will hit anyone who isn't behind any surface, passable or not, and deal 3% damage per hit, while dealing slight knockback. After the period is up, he will stop firing, before doing a thumbs up towards the screen, and seeing "See ya!", before disappearing like all the other Assists.

* * *

Palutena's Guidance.

Pit: Is that... Richard!? I never thought he would be in this tournament as well!

Palutena: He wouldn't miss this tournament, because he's a worthy contender in the last tournament.

Viridi: And he's so dreamy, yet unreachable at this same time. I like him for that...

Creator: He's not yours, Viridi, God of Nature.

Pit: What!?

Palutena: You!?

Viridi: Who are you?

Creator: I suppose that you wouldn't believe me if I say this, but I'm actually the creator of this entire multiverse, and Richard's one of my trusted chosen.

Viridi: He's WHAT!?

Pit: So you mean, you created Palutena, Viridi and many more?

Creator: Yes, every god and goddess, even Hades himself. I would regret that decision. Either way, he's got a all-new moveset, with new strengths and weaknesses.

Palutena: Could you let me point them out, Creator?

Creator: I suppose you can, if you can tell Viridi to be quiet.

Viridi: BUZZ OFF!

Palutena: Okay, Pit, Richard's moveset consists of both ranged and melee attacks, and he's even a all-rounder when it comes to stats. Richard's normal attack range is one of the shortest in this tournament, but his follow-up attacks cover that problem. One hit from him, and you'll be in for a full combo attack from him!

Pit: Yikes! He's no joke, especially with that bow Artemis of his! It's even more stronger than my own, except he needs to charge up his attacks! Even his punches and his weapons hurt more than that time I smashed into the wall of the Skyworld Temple!

Palutena: And what's makes him most deadly is his Final Smash. If it connects with a reasonably close group, there will a lot of pain guaranteed, and even a instant KO, if you're high enough on damage!

Pit: Still, he's respectable, and he's not much stronger than all of us, only having a light-weight, which makes him easy to knock away.

Palutena: But make sure you don't let you guard down! He's stronger than he looks!

Pit: Roger!


	6. Halloween Special: Junkenstein's Dilemma

A/N: Siege and Inujon are property of Siege25. Richard and Gus belong to me.

Disclaimer: This is not the current canon Richard and Gus, but actually from a non-canon future. The period of the time-skip is not defined, so don't try to estimate it.

Edit: This chapter is quite past its original deadline, but oh well. I tried to get it done as quick as possible, but I had a lot of exams to deal with.

* * *

Richard finds himself on the ground again, something that he has been in for many times during his journeys.

'Great, I wake up on the floor again, Yay... So many damn times...' Richard thought, as he soon got himself, and rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of the surroundings.

Soon he gets up, and see that he is in a familiar place, with a stone bridge and a stairway to the alcove on his left, and medieval houses spread everywhere he could see, and a huge stone castle, slightly covered in moss, behind him, guarded by a wooden gate 20 times larger than him. There was even thunder cracking nearby the area. With each thing he sees, a dreadful feeling wells up in him.

'Don't tell me... If this place is what I think it is... Then...' Richard thought, as he looked down at himself.

He found himself clad in a costume he is familiar with, which is the attire of Reaper from Overwatch, minus the mask covering his face, clad in the black cloak, and the ballistic vest the mysterious assassin wears.

"God fucking damnit... Of all the costumes the ass-hole who put me here could use, he HAD to go for the one that looked black and bad-ass." Richard grumbled.

He then looked up to the sky, and flipped his middle fingers at it.

"YOU HEAR ME, FUCKER!? GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Richard vented at no-one particular.

He then looked down, and saw Gus lying on the ground near the same place he was, dressed in a red and orange magician's robe. Richard was startled by this, and immediately rushed over to where Gus is, and shook him a few times, trying to get a response.

"Oi! Gus! GUS! You got to wake up! Some asshole placed us in Junkenstein's Revenge, and-" Richard yelled at his unconscious friend, before he heard two people groaning at the same time.

Richard then turned around, and saw a muscular male dressed in Ike's attire, complete with Ragnell and boots, and another boy, in what appears to be a solid red robe with beads around his neck, along with the Tessaiga and it's sheath, kind of like the attire of Inuyasha, who looks about the same age as him, both standing up, while looking slightly drowsy.

"Ugh… Where the fuck are we?" the warrior known as Siege asked.

"I don't know, but GOD does my head hurt." The other man known as InuJon replied.

Richard recognised the duo, and immediately rushed over to where they were.

"Siege? Inujon? What are you two doing here." He asked hastily.

"It seems we got here the same way you did, I take it?" Siege responded in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, when Gus and I went to sleep on the same night of Halloween, we found ourselves here, Junkenstein's Revenge. I'm going to literally pummel the very person who did this. And I MEAN IT." Richard replied.

"You're not the only fucking one, however, I do like the choice of costume he gave us, but ONLY that." Siege said.

"Don't forget about me, I'm ready to pummel the bastard who brought us here." InuJon said as he pounds his fists together. "But he apparently knew I like Inuyasha, because he gave me a damn good costume."

Gus also managed to wake up soon after Richard shook him, and saw Richard talking with two people he doesn't know.

"Richard?" Gus asked.

Richard, hearing that response turned around, and immediately pulled Gus up.

"Thank god, you managed to wake up. As you can see, we're in the least desirable place we would like to be." Richard said in relief.

"Oh..." Gus sighed.

"We don't have time to lolly-gag. The swarm could be coming. Weapons, Siege?" I asked.

"I only got Ragnell, but I got my other forms, if it comes to hand-to-hand." Siege replied.

"Same here." Inujon added. "I have Tessaiga for when I need it, plus, you DON'T want to mess with my Demon Form if I have to unleash it."

The first wave was coming, complete with zombie versions of Omnics, beign torn and broken in so many places, making them literally robot zombies

"Shit! Here they come! Alright, you fuckers! Bring it on!" Siege shouted as he drew Ragnell.

"Who wants a piece of me first?" InuJon asked as he drew Tessaiga.

Richard pulls out his customized laser-shotgun, while Gus pulled out a obsidian assault-rifle.

"Come get some, zombots!" Richard hollered.

"Face the power of magic and technology fused!" Gus added.

Soon they proceeded to defend the gate from Zomnics and Zombardiers, which are variations of the former, being able to make ranged attacks through plasma grenades. Richard took to the alcove, and used his laser shot-gun to rapidly create a kill-zone for the undead mechanical monsters, while occasionally throwing incendiary grenades to melt them all down, while Gus stood by the gate and used his obsidian rifle to fire magically-hardened bullets, which manage to do significant damage to anything it hits, and using healing magic at the same time to keep the front-line attackers, both Siege and Inujon, who are literally cleaving every single machine in their way to pieces with their swords, Ragnell and Tessaiga respectively, and Siege continously uses a quick-fire Kamehameha to knock back some of the strong enemies, and Inujon uses Wind Scar to deal lots of damage in a small area.

"Incoming Rip-Tires! Get them before they hit the gates!" Richard called out.

"Got them!" Siege replied, as he cleaves the spiked tire explosives into pieces, rendering them ineffective.

Soon enough, after dealing with waves of Zomnics and Rip-Tires, a shadow suddenly appears on the bottom, as it forms into the Reaper, now dressed in Halloween attire with a glowing pumpkin head, and his pistols having vines and pumpkins on them.

"Die. Die. Die." The Reaper chanted in a demonic voice.

"No. YOU die!" Siege roared, as he charges at him, as his eyes turn red, and he literally becomes invincible to every attack on him, and cleaves the Reaper into many pieces in such a instant, that Richard was shocked seeing it.

"Holy shit... You literally... wrecked that ass-hole..." Richard muttered in awe.

"Richard!" Gus cried out, noticing Zomnics approaching behind him.

Richard snaps out of her daze, and immediately blows the approaching enemies point blank.

"Thanks! I needed a snap back to reality, Gus!" Richard replied gratefully.

They soon continue fighting off the waves of enemies, before Siege suddenly gets overwhelmed a large swarm of Zombardiers, and is defeated.

"SIEGE!" Richard shouted, as he immediately moves towards Siege, killing all the Zombardiers. He then immediately tries to wake up Siege, but to no avail, before Siege is surrounded by a green aura of energy, as he reawakens, all his wounds being recovered.

"Shit... That was quite painful..." Siege groaned.

"Well, be happy that you must have a one-off revive ability." Richard replied. "I don't think the same will happen next time you go down, so let me deal with the Zombardiers while you keep the bulk away from us ranged fighters, okay?"

Siege only grimly nods, before looking over to see InuJon receive the same fate.

"INUJON!" Siege shouted as he ran to his friends side, killing all the Zombardiers. After trying to wake him up, InuJon was revived.

"Shit... Thank God for those one-time instant revives." InuJon said.

"Don't worry, you're fine now. Let's just get this over with." Siege said as he helped InuJon to his feet.

Just after Siege and InuJon had been revived, two enemies appear in the back of the battlefield, one being a Frankenstein version of Roadhog, complete with 'TERROR' etched on his belly, and plenty of bandages and scars all over his body, and a mad scientist version of Junkrat, wearing the large goggles and a mechanical arm.

"You got be joking me! Both Junkenstein's monster and Dr Junkenstein at the same time!?" Richard cursed.

"I got just the solutions for them! Demon's Rage!" He says, as he enters a berserk state just like Siege, and defeats Junkenstein's Monster, giving Richard the opportunity to jump over and finish Dr Junkenstein off very quickly after.

"TAKE THAT, MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU DON'T MESS WITH SIEGE AND INUJON! GET WRECKED!" Siege shouted as he began celebrating the victory.

"TRY US AGAIN AND SEE WHAT IT GETS YOU! IT'S GONNA BE THE SAME RESULT AS THIS TIME! GET OUTTA HERE WITH THAT SHIT!" InuJon yelled as he too began celebrating.

Richard and Gus began to whoop and cheer at the front of the gates, with the other duo, before they hear clock bells tolling, where Richard and Gus freeze in fear of what's coming.

"Oh shit..." Richard said. "We forgot that there's still Mercy, and the final assault..."

Soon enough, a witch version of Mercy appears, and revives all the dead bosses.

"Alright... ENOUGH IS FUCKING ENOUGH!" Richard snapped. "Siege, Inujon, behind me. NOW."

Siege and Inujon could read from Richard's pissed-off expression that they best heed him, and did so.

Just as they did, Richard then lifted his arms up, as the laser shotgun disappeared, replaced by Richard's own version of the Daybreaker.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Richard roared, as he instantly fired the weapon without warning, creating a massive beam of utter destruction, that incinerates every single enemy and boss in seconds, as the beam shrinks to reveal a massive hole in the scenery, with flames still burning from the energy attack.

"Done." Richard said, as he flips the Daybreaker vertical, and slams the butt of it on the ground, with a faint smile.

Soon after, blue particles surround them, as they are slowly teleported back to their respective multiverses.

"Well, at least we had a hell of a time dealing with Junkenstein's Revenge, eh Siege and Inujon?" Richard asked.

"Sure did." Siege replied.

"We could say that we worked ourselves down to zombies." Inujon added. "In fact, Sans would say we even worked down to the bone."

The four of them realise the joke, and laugh, as they disappear from the map, their mission complete, and Halloween being saved in the Overwatch Universe.

But hey, at least they had their fun, right?

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL!**


	7. A Ending? Or a New Start?

A/N: This one-shot is basically based off the final moments of Final Fantasy XV, and a alternate, but not the only ending to Richard's story. Richard, the Creator, the Destroyer and the Supreme of Darkness, are my creations, whereas the others belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The Core lies in tatters, with the corpses of many Darkness beings and even the beheaded corpse of Lingyue, with blood being split on every inch of the stone floor, as a crystal royal throne, decorated with many adornments, such as ribbons and royal banners, is placed in the centre of the room, where a battered Creator and Destroyer remain, their clothes being almost completely destroyed.

Before long, Richard then teleports in front of the Creator and Destroyer, who look at him exhausted. However, Richard is now much older than he looks being now a more mature man with medium stubble on his face, no longer having his glasses, and he now wears a shining silver cape with platinum plated armour, with the large symbol of the Multiversal Saviours being plastered on the centre of the chest, wielding a slender one-handed sword that contains a mysterious yet potent aura all over it, and his sword and armour are bloodied, indicating that he has been in a battle. His expression is utterly solemn, with his eyes almost closed.

"It is done, Richard." The Creator said. "I have sacrificed most of my powers to fulfil your wish to send the others back into their respective worlds. I'm sorry that I couldn't erase their memories of you, you were-"

Richard put a hand up.

"There's no need for regrets, Creator. You did all you could, and I thank you deeply for this." Richard replied in a more deep and knowledgeable tone. "I couldn't let my friends and allies see me die entirely in front of them. The Darkness are still coming, even though the Supreme of Darkness is slain along with his subordinate Generals. It was surprising how Lingyue back-stabbed the Supreme and absorbed his power, but we stopped him. The Supreme of Darkness still lives, Creator and Destroyer, and I must do what's right."

The Creator and Destroyer only nod their heads slowly in a sad yet understanding manner.

"It is time. I never thought that I would have do this, but if it's the only way that I can end the Darkness, I will sacrifice even my existence to end this eternal war forever." Richard continued. "I have walked with my heads up to hope, and I am ready for what comes, for I will bring a final hope for my friends and many allies."

Richard then walked up to the throne, and sat on it, with his head bowed down.

"I would never love all of you guys..." Richard stated. "But I really appreciated your company and assistance over the many years we fought the Darkness. I'll never forget what you guys did for me, and remember every word that you had for me. Yukari... Gus... Rachel... Siege..."

Soon the throne began to faintly glow a rainbow colour, as there is sound of something powering up, as Richard began to see phantom doubles of each and every major ally that he has made, as they all smile at him, standing tall and proud. Richard even begin to grimly smile at this display of faith. The Creator and Destroyer could only move towards to either side of the throne, as they awaited Richard's action.

"The time we had together... I will cherish every second." Richard said. "But now, it's time for my end to come, and your lives to start anew."

Richard then pushed the sword down, as there was a large crack and pulse of energy, as the throne began to glow more brightly.

"Gods of the multiverse..." Richard chanted, as his eyes open. "Come to me!"

He then let out a burst of energy, as seven ethereal weapons were jammed on the ground, being Are's scythe, Fuxi's katana, Mimir's astral sword, the spear of Odin, the Embodiment of Justice and Kindness, the Creator's staff, the Destroyer's trident, and the very sword that Richard started with, Heaven's Will, as five pillar of lights, four of them being the lights of the Personas, and one black one, appeared, with the Personas, who bear the same grown body as Richard, and a blue ethereal copy of Richard when he was young.

The Creator and Destroyer then walk towards their weapons, as they lift it out of the ground, and the rest of the gods, including Richard's copy, does the same.

"Are you sure that this is your final decision, Richard?" The Destroyer asked. "When this ends, and you finish off the existence of the Supreme of Darkness, you will too fade from existence itself, only existing in the memories of others. This is a fate that no person would want on their own volition, even those who wanted to die."

"I had made my peace with my decision long ago, you two." Richard said, before speaking a foreboding phrase. " _'_ _To kill one that is immortal, and lived as long as existence itself, one must sacrifice their own existence.'_ I can't turn back, not after what we have done. If I don't do this, we'll lose our only chance to pacify the Darkness forever. Nothingness and Existence will return to its status quo on my sacrifice, and that is a outcome that I will achieve, even if I become something that no longer exists."

The Personas and both Creator and Destroyer only nod in return, as the ethereal Richard only remains silent and unmoving.

Ares then picks up his ethereal scythe, as he then jammed it into Richard's heart, as the latter howled in indescribable pain.

"It's been nice meeting you, Richard. Although I may live as long as time itself, I will never forget you. You have given me so many battles, so much thrill and enjoyment, and many more friends. I know that you may no longer remember me when your existence runs dry, but I will remember the oath of sworn brothers we made that day. Goodbye..." Ares said solemnly with a grim smile on his face, trying to hide as much of his pain of Richard sacrificing himself, before he then disappeared into red particles of light that were blown away.

Mimir then thrust his astral sword into Richard, as Richard hissed very loudly, and Mimir spoke his last words to him.

"You have provided me with much knowledge, Richard, and you have never set a limit for my knowledge, always helping to quench my thirst for it. For that, I will remain in your debt, even when you no longer exist. I will never stop on my journey to gain knowledge, and maybe even one day, I might learn of how to bring you back, and when that knowledge is mine, I will not rest until you're back with your friends. Remember the promise, and remember us, if you can." Mimir intoned, as he then disappearing into blue particles of light.

Fuxi then pierced through Richard's torso with his katana, as he looks at Richard with a grim look, and Richard was beginning to lose his conscious, as wounds began to appear at the points where the weapons have impaled him, although no blood began to leak from them.

 _'No… I can't… I can't faint…. If I die before the ritual ends, then there's no hope for the multiverse!'_ Richard thought.

"To be honest, Richard. You are the only one who could incite such emotion in me. I have never felt for so many eons, but you disregarded that fact, and show me that I haven't become fully emotionless, just that I have forgotten emotion for so long until I remembered it from you. I may not have the emotion to show my concern and worry for you, but I can tell you that you will not be forgotten, and you have shown me how there is no such thing as true mastery in every physical skill that existed. May your own soul, spirit and identity remain untainted and pure." Fuxi replied with slight sadness in his voice, a rare thing to happen to Fuxi, before he faded into green light particles.

Odin then penetrated through Richard's abdomen with his spear, with a grim look.

"Richard, I... I don't have much to say." Odin said in a sad tone, as he averted his eyes away from Richard. "Despite you being a loner back when you were a normal boy, you have really proven to me that friendship brings the best in people. And in fact, I am humbled by how you treat your friends with fairness, and reasonable kindness, while showing that you are not soft, when you dispense justice to those who truly deserve it. I would have said that I wouldn't believe that you would do such a dangerous thing from your selflessness to save the others, but I could only say this... Thank you."

Odin then disperses in yellow light particles.

 _'Odin... Mimir... Fuxi... Ares... I'm sorry... It's selfish of me to do this, but I must end this when I have the power to, right now.'_ Richard thought with unbearable sadness, as he began to sigh deeply, trying to keep his sadness and the pain, that has only increased over time, in control.

The Destroyer, and the Creator both unleash their weapons on Richard, as the Destroyer's trident was put through Richard's right lung, and the Creator's staff was lodged in Richard's left lung. Richard began to cry in utter pain, as his voice began to crack, and the wounds began to finally leak blood, as they created large streams of blood that began to flood and stain the armour he wore.

"You know, it was quite ironic how I met you with that soldier, Siege. I thought that you would become another problem for me to deal with, but instead you proved that you were worthy of my wife's assistance, as I saw that although your mind and body feared me, but your inner spirit shouted to me that you would not bow down to me, no matter what." Destroyer spoke in a more serious tone. "And just when I was going to deem you worthy of being the only person that deserves to be acknowledged by me, you end up sacrificing yourself for the 'greater good'. As much as I was amused at your courage, it created something that I never felt for ages: sorrow for a loss. I have seen so many deemed worthy by me all die under sad circumstances, but at least you wanted to go out with a bang that'll shake the very foundations of the multiverse. Farewell, Richard, may there be someone like you in the time to come."

"Words cannot describe what you have done for us, Richard." The Creator thanked Richard, with a few tears in her eyes. "Ever since I chose you to join our cause, you never ever showed that you lost your will to fight and save others. That was the very quality that I have found out about you ever since the beginning, and the very thing that made you into the Mulitversal Saviour you are now. If only I could do more..."

Richard only put a hand onto the Creator's shoulder.

"You have done enough. After all, you're only just a multiversal being. Strong you may be, trying to hold off the Darkness from invading further has drained you of more power than you once thought." Richard rasped in a voice, that hinted his failing energy. "If it wasn't for you, then I would have met my end many times, even with the Phoenix's help to revive myself."

Soon enough, Richard put his hand off, as both multiversal beings simply let their weapons rest in Richard, as the Destroyer approached the Creator, and comforted her, as the Creator began to weep loudly, seeing the sorry state that Richard is in.

Soon, all that was left was the younger astral Richard, who only silently watched all that happened. The older Richard only looked at him with eyes filled with hope and determination.

"You are my last link to my existence. If you want to end this, then you must draw your blade and strike me where the heart is. End me with this blow, so that the ritual may end." He called to his other self. "It ends here, with your blade. Now... COME!"

The astral copy only moved at a inhuman speed, before thrusting his blade into Richard's heart, as the latter could not scream, as his vocals were long destroyed in the second the blade has punctured his heart, as a bright rainbow light began to emanate from Richard's body, growing to engulf the entire Core and blinding both multiversal beings, before it faded to show the dying body of Richard, with the seven weapons stabbed into him materialised into their solid forms, and the only blood remaining in the man pooled under his feet, and all over the seat of the throne.

However... Richard has not truly died, nor has the ritual failed.

* * *

 _Current Music:_ _At Struggle's End(Final Fantasy XV KINGSGLAIVE)_

Richard soon found himself in a blue astral space, with his many memories of the adventures were shown around him in screens, one of them showing Richard fighting with the Darkness for his first time in the Hyrule Warriors universe, another showing when he and a Excalibur-form Antonio finished off the Darkness-powered Time Eater, and many more depicting the key moments of every world he went to.

'A _fitting end for my existence._ ' Richard thought. ' _To be reminded of the many deeds that I have done, to this point, where I will end it all. It truly is a death that I am satisfied with._ '

Soon Richard saw that the Supreme of Darkness, a being with a head almost resembling that of a mannequin's, being bare of any features, and the rest of its body being covered by a large black cloak, before the Supreme's face morphed into Richard's own, with a twisted smile on it, as he mockingly bowed at the original Richard, in a one-handed bow.

"How foolish for you to come here." The Supreme of Darkness spoke in a voice almost similar to Richard's, except it is slightly echoed and distorted. "You think that you can destroy me, something that has existed for as long as time itself, as only a mere pseudo-immortal human? Perhaps I have overestimated you."

The Supreme of Darkness raised a hand up, as copious amounts of energy from the very nothingness itself began to concentrate in front of it.

"But it's time that I end this foolishness. Once I end you, there will no-one, not even the Creator and Destroyer themselves, that can stop me." The Supreme of Darkness spoke. "And then the multiverse will fall to where it came from: the void itself."

"It won't just be me dying here, Supreme of Darkness." Richard said, as he rose a hand up, and began to charge his own power to finish the battle. "I am not alone, nor physically, mentally, spiritually, and in power."

Soon, copies of Richard's many allies appeared behind him, as they rose their dominant hands, as they gathered their energy, and channelled it through Richard, all of them having determined and hopeful expressions on them, as Richard's palm began to glow a rainbow colour.

"And you think that you can truly wield this power. You will die long before I can get my hands on you, and even if you do manage to permanently erase me from existence, you too will suffer the same fate as I." The Supreme of Darkness taunted, as he began to glow a deep purple aura, as the space around them began to distort from the collection of the powers. "However, you will die in vain, for you are too late, as you will fall now."

The Supreme of Darkness was about to unleash his attack, before a copy of a younger Rachel in celestial robes appeared beside of him, and grabbed the arm, before wrenching it away.

"What!? You... YOU..." The Supreme of Darkness growled, as he reeled back, as Rachel's interference dispelled every single bit of charged power he had.

" **It ends here.** " Richard spoke in a booming voice, as his eyes began to glow golden.

Soon, a blast of rainbow energy appeared in front of Richard's open palm, and began to flare, as Richard began to arch his back, as blue astral shapes began to burst out, as Richard screamed in pain, as they left his body, and became the many weapons that his allies wielded, with the allies taking the weapon, and standing tall together, before Richard then looked at the Supreme, and roared as he grabbed his own sword, as his body became engulfed in a bright rainbow aura., and signalled the copies of his many allies to assault the Supreme of Darkness simultaneously, as each hit began to break more and more, causing glowing fissures to appear all over the body of the evil being.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Richard roared, as he moved forward at unthinkable speeds, and lodged his blade into the heart of the Supreme of Darkness, as the latter began to roar in guttural pain, as it began to break into millions of astral glass pieces, that faded away like sand blown by the wind.

Richard then stood victorious, with a smile, as he was panting from the exhaustion that was caused by the power he unleashed, before he began to clutch his chest, as his breathing became ragged, as he fell to his knees, he vision beginning to blur, before falling to the ground, with his head tilted sideways.

' _So cold... It's so cold... Is this what you feel as your existence fades away like ash from a fire?_ ' Richard thought, as he began to lose his sight, and he began to lose himself to a chorus of female voices, and the ground underneath him began to fade, and he was falling in a bottomless abyss, as the area became more and more dark.

' _At least..._ ' Richard thought, before he turned around, and put a thumbs up with joyous tears from his eyes, as they remained suspended mid-air. _'I can rest in eternal peace..._ '

Richard then began glow golden, as the glow became increasingly brighter, before his entire body became a golden silhouette, which disappeared into thousands of golden butterflies, which floated in their own ways, one of them which flew its way back up.

' _May the others live a fulfilling life, and have no regrets, like me._ _For I am... the one which existence will soon forget..._ ' Richard's final thoughts echoed across the whole abyss of darkness.

* * *

 **In the Touhou Universe...**

 _Current Music:_ _Lunar Clock Violin and Piano Quartet (Touhou, By TAMUSIC)_

Reimu Hakurei, the famed shrine maiden of Gensokyo, sits on the porch, drinking a cup of fresh and warm green tea, taking a few sips. She was currently thinking about how empty her donation box was, and how she planned to just laze back into her shrine, and wait for a rare worshipper to come and show some pity with a donation.

She was soon interrupted, by a purple sukima appearing next to her, as the boundary youkai herself, Yukari Yakumo, stepped out of it, with her usual sly expression on her face.

"Ah, so you're having tea as usual, Reimu?" Yukari whimsically asked.

Reimu only nodded, being used to Yukari's intrusions in the past.

Yukari then proceeds to sit herself down next to Reimu, before summoning her own cup of tea, and drinking it more greedily, before letting out a refreshed breath, and turns to Reimu.

"So, it's been a while since we helped Richard defeat the Darkness, right?"

Reimu only takes a sip, before turning to Yukari with a stoic expression.

"I would say so, although I haven't heard of any news about Richard." Reimu replied.

"And even my powers cannot find him." Yukari added, with a slightly more serious tone. "It was as if... he never existed in the first place. I can only find people who exist in this multiverse, considering how all of us helped Richard."

Reimu only sighs at this.

"That stupid, yet humorous boy..." Reimu complained. "I bet he's having some kind of stupid adventure in another reality or dimension. Either way, he's in for a lecturing that even the Yama would detest, with a few gohei strikes to the head, for making us worry about him. After all, we are already used to his antics."

Yukari only nods sadly, as her expression became troubled.

' _Richard, if you still do exist, you would come back, and bring back the unique experiences that you have brought us, right?_ ' Yukari thought. ' _I know that you really did do what I think you did, but you really are breaking a lot of hearts. Such a big dummy you are, but then again, that was the very reason I liked you the most out of the many outsiders that have come here, by me or by fate itself._ '

* * *

 **In the Hyrule Universe...**

 _Current Music:_ _Saying Goodbye (Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks)_

Link, Impa, Lana and Zelda were on a battlefield near Hyrule Castle, doing their usual routine sweep of Dark Forces and rogue bandits that still plague the land with evil. After they finish cutting down every officer and large monster in the evil forces, the monsters soon began to enter a retreat, as they let out cowardly cries.

Link then proceeded to shove his sword into the ground, before looking up to the skies, as Zelda does the same, next to Link.

' _It's been a while since Richard has came here. Could he be in danger?_ ' Link thought, before shaking his head once. ' _No... It wouldn't matter much anyway. After all, Richard was one of the best friend that a hero like I could ask for, since we're kindred spirits._ '

Link then pulled out his sword, and pointed his weapon to the sky and let out a victorious cry, as the heroes and every soldier in their force did the same.

' _Richard, if you can hear our cry, then let us know that you will be remembered as one of the great heroes of Hyrule._ ' Link thought with determination.

* * *

 **In the Star Fox Universe...**

 _Current Music:_ _Peace for the Galaxy (Star Fox Command)_

The entire team of Star Fox stand in the bridge of their new and improved Great Fox, complete with much more futuristic interfaces and CPUs, and a gallery of holograms to help remind the team about their allies. Fox, now almost the same age as his father, James Mccloud, looked outside of the front bridge window, as he had a photo of Peppy holding a joyous child fox to the camera, with James slinging a arm over Peppy, all of them smiling to the camera, on the table near his bunk bed.

"It's been a while since we met that spunky kid, Richard, eh?" Falco quipped, wearing a new outfit, being in a blue spray jacket with the insignia of a golden hawk's head, instead of his original white, as he turned to Fox with a sly smile.

"I guess you're right... After all, he saved us when the Aparoid Queen went into overdrive. If he wasn't there, then we would be utterly annihilated by it." Fox replied solemnly.

"Don't talk like that, Fox... You're really scaring me about it. I feel like that being alive and having Richard and the Golden Hawks is much better." Slippy said, wearing Beltino's handed-down orange coat with the usual white Star Fox jacket.

"After all, he did manage to find a way for us to make up. In fact, not only do we have Marcus in our team, following in our footsteps." Krystal added, wearing her usual blue pilot-suit, with white armour extensions added to protect her more in physical hand-to-hand combat. "Wouldn't that be great? Marcus out-doing Richard."

"Trust me, Krystal. Marcus will have to go through a lot more than he has now, if he's going to surpass Richard in terms of fame and honour." Fox responded with a smile to his long-lasting wife. "After all, when he took me that world named 'Gensokyo', I realised that he's more potent than he looks to us currently."

Fox then picked up a framed photo of Richard, and Fox shaking hands as fellow mercenary leaders, with the rest of the teams posing for the photo like proper soldiers and men.

"Besides... Richard's the only human that we met, but trust with our very lives, after all he did for us. Then again, he's the only human we met, right?"

They all began to laugh heartily, as they began to recall their memories of Richard.

* * *

 **In the Reality World of Richard's multiverse...**

 _Current Music:_ _Sorrows of Tomorrow (Colossal Trailer Music)_

Gus was sitting on a table in Richard's school cafeteria, while looking outside one of the windows in the lobby that lead out to have a view of the city outside, as he began to eat his usual lunch, a good beef burger with some lettuce, tomato and onion in them.

Soon enough, a few students, presumably Gus's friends, began to sit near him on the table, as they greeted him with a few gestures, and Gus returned them all with a polite wave.

"So, how the day's for you, Gus?" One of the students asked. "Has school caused you much problems?"

"No... Not really I guess..." Gus replied, as he took a moment to wait for a response, and then took a few bites into the burger. "School's been quite fine, since my grades have been really good recently."

"Yeah, I feel like that you must have really changed over these few days. One day, you were a good teammate in sports, and after a few days, where you claimed you were sick, you suddenly became some sort of god in sports!" Another student said in utter awe. "I mean, that sickness must have strengthened your body somehow?"

"Maybe so..." Gus trailed off.

"By the way, have you heard recently?" A student asked.

"Heard what?" Gus questioned, one eye on the student, and another on the burger he is holding.

"That Richard left for another school. The head of school received a message from Richard himself that he has received a scholarship to allow him to move to a overseas school." The student answered.

"How odd of him, to leave us without a farewell." The second student replied. "He's not the kind of guy who wouldn't give us at least a farewell hug, or a big and flashy message to everyone, thanking everyone who has been his friend and fellow students."

Gus only nodded at this, as his mind wandered off to a thought he had.

' _I wonder how Richard is? Last we took down the Darkness, I fell unconscious with the other heroes, and I ended up here. At least I managed to get my ordinary life back, having lost every single power I had, even the pyromancy ability Richard gave me from the beginning, albeit having a few boosts to my skills from the adventures._ ' Gus thought. ' _But I still don't regret being in this with Richard, as I have learnt so many wondrous things, and seen so many impossible things that it would be wrong to say that there had been no change in my life, thanks to Richard.'_

He then looked up to the sky above the city.

' _Well, whatever had happened to Richard. I could say that he was satisfied with all of this._ ' Gus thought.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Soon Richard, and his entire team stand before a portal, leading to the final battle with the Darkness, in their own home dimension._

 _Richard then turns to his friends, who have aged and matured with him._

 _"All of us standing before a common enemy... How long has it been?" Richard said solemnly._

 _"I would dare-say it would be almost an eternity." Yukari replied, with a fan over her mouth, although the rest of her expression is serious._

 _"Calling us over for this battle, Richard... You must really want to tie this loose end forever?" Siege quipped with a smile, and arms crossed, as the rest of his team nodded in agreement._

 _"True, true..." Richard said, as he looked over his entire organisation of allies he has gathered for this very decisive moment. "I just only have one thing to say..."_

 _"Out with it, Richard." Gus responded. "It's been a long time since you revealed your true emotions to us, the friends you had before this very matter even started, and you left our realistic world."_

 _Richard then began to open his mouth, before he then shut it, and clutched his face with a hand, while sighing deeply._

 _"Damn this... Out of all the moments I could end up stuttering and freaking over socially, it has to be this time..." Richard growled, before he then regained his composure, and looked at the group. "Still, I wanted to tell you all that, no matter what happens, and no matter what the outcome may be, you all have done everything that you can, and that has reassured me that I have made my peace. Even so..."_

 _Richard then began to leak out tears from his eyes, as he recollected his memories with the many people._

 _"Knowing this is it... I can't bear to separate with you guys." Richard sobbed. "You all have had a great influence to making me what I am now, and I cannot bear to see you all return back to where you came from, after all this is over."_

 _Link then moved over to Richard, and put a hand on Richard's back, and let Richard's head fall on his shoulder._

 _"At least we can hear the actual Richard, who shows his deep affection and care for all of us. It is not what happens that matters, it's what you think of us. After all, you spat your truthful words like a true man would, and that is why we will never forget you, regardless of what may happen to us, death or torture." Link reassured Richard._

 _Soon the rest of the team began to brandish their weapons, as they prepared for the battle._

 _"Yeah, you're damn right..." Richard said, before he then drew his slender sword, with a hopeful expression. "What can I say... You all... are the best friends and allies I ever had."_

 _Richard then marched into the portal, as the rest of the allies followed him in._

* * *

 _Current Music:_ _Ensei (Yuki Kajiura/ Mai-Hime)_

The Core is now much more tranquil, as the purple space around the entire Core was converted into a endless valley and grass-field, with many natural and relaxing things, including multiple golden butterflies floating among the field, and a few large oak trees on hills, with a large area being turned to shade underneath them, and a soft wing swaying every single branch of every tree slowly, like a multitude of dancers swaying to a certain tune.

In the Core itself, the many golden doors still remain pristine as ever, stacked along by stone columns, walkways, and many staircases, leading up to a almost endless spiral of floors. On the bottom of the floor are the prismatic crystal statues of the many heroes who have assisted Richard in the final battle in the war against the Darkness, all posed in various styles and placed in a way where they encircle the entire Core.

In the very centre was a crystallised version of the older Richard sitting on the crystal throne, without the weapons stabbed in him, as his expression was bitter-sweet, with a smile, and tears leaking down his stature, being pure spherical crystal attachments to the heroic monument of Richard, and on the right arm-rest of the throne was a photo of Richard with his various friends and allies, posed for one big photo.

Soon enough, a slender hand picks up the photo, and brings it to her face, revealing that the hand was the Creator's as she began to look at the photo, with the Destroyer beside her, doing the same thing, as they began to reminiscence their experiences with Richard, before they then set the photo down, with a smile on their faces, as they then proceeded to march to the seperate sides of the throne, and stand tall beside Richard, as Rachel soon appears in a golden flash above them, and descend slowly in front of the throne, before then walking up, and grabbing a hand each of the Creator and the Destroyer, and placing their hands with hers on Richard's head, as they began to say a phrase together.

" _All for one, and one for all. Lest we forget He who brought us peace..."_

Soon they soon moved, as the Creator put her hand on Richard's hand, and the Destroyer put his hand on Richard's shoulder, and Rachel put her head on Richard's lap, with a dreaming expression, before then moving up, and kissing Richard on the lips, and then lying down in front of Richard, looking towards the front with the Creator and Destroyer, as there was the sound of bells ringing through the entire space.

 _Let there be existence... and let it become infinite for all those who endorse it._

* * *

A/N: And that's it. That's how I imagined how the Final Fantasy XV ending would fit in Richard's scenario, and thought it would be a good end for Richard's adventure. How do you feel about this end? Do you feel that it is interesting? Sad? Boring? Bittersweet?

Well, don't leave just yet... There's two little omakes you might enjoy.

* * *

 **Omake 1: A message to... who?**

 ** _Current Music:_ _Blue Bird Lamentation (Zero Time Dilemma/ Virtue's Last Reward)_**

 _*Click*_

 _Well, I guess that this tape is going to be heard by someone anyway. Congrats, if it's actually real people listening to this._

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Richard Liu, and that is my real name, not like the other multiversal being who claim their real name does not exist, and I am a Mulitversal Saviour. I have travelled world after world, in a long battle against the Darkness, allied with many of the heroes across the well-known fandoms of our universe, but not before I helped them along their histories and timelines._

 _I am about to march towards my final battle, my allies prepped to the best they can. It doesn't matter if we die here or not, we will at least cripple the Darkness enough to allow a new generation of heroes, with a all-new Multiversal Saviour to take my place, should I fall._

 _Fortunately... That's not going to happen._

 _You see... I am not a ordinary human now. No... I have abandoned humanity years ago. I am now simply an immortal being with the power to cross universes in the multiverse, even being able to travel to a select few other realities._

 _Oh, and I'm literally almost all-powerful, when I use every single iota of it against the Darkness in the impending battle._

 _About the realities? That's right. You heard me, the multiverse I live in is not the only one that exists. Because we live in a omniverse, a collection of multiverses. Some mulitverses are actually a part of a larger mulitverse, just like... Well, in maths, there's sub-sets in sample sets, so it kinda works like that, as there's the Marvel multiverse that Darkseid almost destroyed alone._

 _And then there's realities, specifically, the many different AUs of a world represent the many different realities this world lives in. For example, Rachel, my female counterpart, is actually a AU version of myself, where I was female instead of male, leading to a entirely new timeline and story._

 _Thank god the problem was solved, before the bigger cheeses of the larger multiverse had to go and hand Darkseid's ass to himself._

 _When did I first realise this? Simple. When I met Flash Dove, Jace Riders, and many other heroes of the mulitverses they live in. The most important one? Siege himself. His multiverse is much different to mine, with many other prominent characters being in his organization, e.g, a Akuma who is actually cured of the Satsui no Hadou, and a lot of ordinary characters like Equestrian Girls Twilight becoming bad-ass fighters._

 _But that leads to something I like to say to whoever, and whatever is listening to this._

 _Thank you all, the very observers that have watched my adventures. Because of you all, you have given me hope, by showing me your support. If it wasn't for all of you, then I would've been a dead person long long ago. It's because you believed in me that I could live this long and fulfil my purpose._

 _Now, before you go into panic mode, realising that I'm breaking the 4th wall illegally, and that some sort of canon protection team should be sicced on my ass, I known the 4th wall from the very beginning._

 _I mean, come on, I wouldn't believe that my story would have existed without any 'incentive' or 'trigger'. Those two things lead to one thing and one thing only:_

 _Intervention._

 _Without the intervention, I would have lived a simple life, having never became the multiversal saviour. It's because of a bit of fate controlling a few events, and free will making people do a few decisions, that I have become a hero._

 _Don't understand? Well, let me put this simply: Every single fandom's lore? It's been all made-up._

 _You see, the writers are much more powerful than you think. When they write, they literally become the One Being of that universe/multi-verse, where they can do fuck-knows-what, and create whatever story and event they want. It's pure simplicity. Eiichiro Oda created One Piece, through his creativity and ideas, and so, he could write whatever he wants to happen in the world, and he will never suffer any personal consequences. They have the power to end their realities, with absolutely no consequences. It's that simple._

 _And that's why I hated that Eve guy, from the Touhou Universe of Clockwork Corpse Carnival. I bet that anyone who reads my story would have little to none idea of what I'm talking about, but that Eve guy claims that he's responsible for every Touhou reality that existed. He's a total fucker, saying that Brolli Diamondback's story of Diamond in the Rough, and Anlian Inmodo Leuch's life in Gensokyo was all but 'failed experiments'._

 _Bullshit. He doesn't control those realities, the writers of those realities do that. And yet he calls us petty. He can't do jack to influence us, and yet he says he can. Ain't he a overzealous bastard? He can lie about being in every reality and being able to control it, but he can't do anything. He's only as powerful as Cthulhu himself, and even that eldritch horror cannot win a battle against any of the multiversal beings. If the Destroyer fought him, or Eve, then the Destroyer would win in the long run, because the Destroyer isn't some naive person with the power to wipe existence off, he has fooled beings even smarter than Pazuzu, a god of pestilence and suffering with the brains to outsmart any person in a individual universe. Eve's something cordonned off by the 4th wall, powerless against it, and unable to bypass even its most basic defences. I wanted to punt his ethereal ass as humiliation to insulting the strongest of the other realities and multiverses once, but hey, I let out steam easily, and he's not worth it anyway. Let the demented fool think he's the puppetmaster, until he realises the TRUE puppetmaster would never reveal himself, in word or physical form._

 _Still, I would say that the other adventures in the Touhou fandom are more than just stories, they're portraits showing the many adventures that could happen in Gensokyo, for example, the one I had when I entered Gensokyo the first time._

 _That's when I drew a conclusion: The Fanfiction website that you and I know is a thing that literally rips hole in realities, and brings the stories and biographies of each and every reality that existed in this omniverse, or collective existence. How else does Alex Vaughn's story exists? It's a whole new reality, with a omniverse that is much different to the one that I'm in, with my more normal multiverse._

 _This Bites by Xomniac? It's real, and I like how he managed to give fate and destiny in that reality the ultimate 'fuck you', by pulling off the most difficult stunt of saving Going Merry when it was almost destined to break apart. Love how the now-human Merry turned out to be one hell of a bad-ass cutie._

 _So 'too long didn't read'? The 4th wall is always transparent in the first place. It's if the character of the world decides to acknowledge it or not. I sure did, like Pinkie Pie and Deadpool did, except I'm doing it in a more reasonable and understandable way. Hell, you guys might even be in a different universe, in a different 'story', with a different 'people' watching how your lives proceed. It's like a endless loop of the Truman Show, if you can understand the metaphor and analogy._

 _Anyway, I better wrap this up. I like to tell you guys that I am joyed that you have given me what I need to proceed my life as a person, and what I offer you is my unending gratitude._

 _Adios, my 'audience', may your lives be as creative as it can be._

 _*Click*_

* * *

 **Omake 2: A deal.**

Soon, in the same abyss where Richard's existence was erased, a person which looked like Richard's copy entered the area, wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, and black boots.

"Well, never thought that is how you would choose to close the curtain in your story." The tuxedo Richard said with a smile. "I would have expected you to end the Supreme in a much more different way, but you sure made it look climatic, interesting and emotional."

Then he looked at a certain spot.

"Oh come on, don't be so silent. I know you're there. After all, just because you don't exist, doesn't mean you REALLY don't 'exist'." He spoke in a hurt tone, with fake tears. "I know that you can see and hear me. Just that you don't have a form anymore, and only just a conscious spread across the area."

Soon there was no sound, before there was a faint whisper in the area.

 _...Are you sure?_

"Oh, come on." The person replied. "I did create a copy of your body. It may be that your form doesn't exist anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't create it. In fact, it's the only body that I can take a physical form in, considering how powerful and mighty I am. And this tuxedo is quite snazzy on this body of yours."

 _So you can hear me. Big whoop. What do you want? I'm already gone, so I can't do anything._

"Whoa there buddy!" He exclaimed. "It's not what I want from you. It's what you want from me that I came here."

 _And who are you exactly?_

"Well, you wouldn't have guessed by sensing my aura and power." He spoke once more, before bowing. "The multiversal god of fate, Fortuna, at your service."

 _You were right about the first sentence. Your aura and power have so many different parts that I cannot determine them separately. By the way, isn't Fortuna a female name?_

"Because I am fate here, you know." Fortuna spoke. "As for the name, Fortuna is gender-ambigous. So yeah, I'm neither sex, but only male, because I have your body."

 _So I guess I have you to thank for this whole existence vs. nothingness nonsense?_

"Partially." Fortuna replied politely. "When I created existence and nothingness in the beginning, I didn't expect the Supreme of Darkness to go rampant. He caused the thing, but it was my fault that you became a Multiversal Saviour to become his balancing counterpart.

 _Heh. So much for fate not playing a part in the good and evil balance._

"Like I care about that." Fortuna pouted. "I'm only doing what's right and making sure that there is always something that the other realities can watch and see. After all, I made this entire multiverse into a living podcast of biographies and stories."

 _Huh. Neat._

"You're not mad at me?" Fortuna asked. "After all, I'm responsible for most of your suffering and pain."

 _But on the flip-side, you did make sure that I'm alway powerful enough to be able to protect others and keep the worlds safe._

"Clever." Fortuna quipped with a smile. "So, about the deal, it's about sending you, the conscious back in time."

 _What? But wouldn't that-_

"Oh, no no no." Fortuna said, wagging a finger in front of him. "I'm not going to let you keep your memories. Besides, a New-Game Plus would be boring for you anyway, since you would end this much quicker, and then you wouldn't have the many adventures you had, and the many friends you have right now."

 _Right... So you mean, you're going to wipe my memories, and then SHIFT my brain into my past self, just before this entire matter happened?_

"Yes, but think about it. You would be able to live again, and who knows? You might even create a new path with your different decisions. Then you might get a happier ending than the one where you no longer exist. Basically, what I'm saying is that you will now have more options, such as choosing to let Cia's plan succeed, and ally many more characters in the Legend of Zelda universe." Fortuna explained.

 _..._

 _I'm in._

"Good." Fortuna said, with a smile as wide as a Cheshire Cat's. "Then let us begin..."

Fortuna then lifted his hand.

"Adios, Richard. May you have a better adventure."

And then there was a snap of fingers, and a flash of light that blinded the area, before the area faded to nothingness...

* * *

A/N 3: And there you have it. A loophole where Richard can live his adventure infinite times, allowing him to enter both canon and non-canon scenarios. That also means many stories with Multiversal!Richard are linked to canon in some way, including Siege25's stories of Richard meeting Siege in different circumstances stated in the future chapters of X-Over Mulitverse ZX.


	8. Party with Siege Alliance! (X-mas Spec)

A/N: Hey again, everyone! Xovercreator here, and here's the holiday special as usual! This time, in response to Siege's early Christmas Party, Richard has created another one in the Core, where both Multiversal Saviours and Siege Alliance members can relax and enjoy their time in this festive day!

Note: This is a follow-up to Siege25's A Siege Alliance Christmas

Disclaimer: Richard, Gus, The Creator, The Destroyer, Elena, Vincent, Max, Shelly belong to me. Charizard, Keldeo, Venusaur, Siege, and Sara belong to Siege25. Injuon and Alison belongs to Inujon. Antonio the Hedgehog belongs to Panther J. The rest of the characters, and all music belong to their respective creators and authors.

* * *

Richard is beginning to prepare the party for Christmas, as he set up several picnic tables, with assorted types of food and drinks being all spread around them, and he even created a bush gate leading to a certain place named the 'Mistletoe Corner', which contains lots of the titular item placed in the area section. In the centre of the area is a very large Christmas tree, with many Christmas-like ornaments and items being hung all around it, from both the real world and in the many fandoms, and a great big golden Christmas star sits on top of the tree, with the symbol of the Multiversal Saviours carved on one side, and the symbol of Siege Alliance carved on the other.

Just like in their other party, Richard's allies and people are dressed up, all dressed in Christmas tradition.

Richard was dressed in a red normal Santa costume, with Lancelot Albion energy wings that are red on the left side and green on the other side, and he is wearing a red Santa cap, with a candy cane that is shaped into the shape of Heaven's Will's sword, and the shield is a small flat chocalate cookie, while Rachel, his female counterpart, was wearing the same costume as Santa Claus from Rise of the Guardians, even having the tattoos on her bare arms in red and green, as she has her Black Dragon decorated with several wreath leaf rings. Gus is dressed up in red and green magician robes, with elven leather boots, and a small star wand with several bells tied around it in his hand, and Antonio is dressed in a black trench coat with dual pistols that have wreathes on them, and snowflakes on the barrel of the gun. The Creator is wearing a red Santa cap, as her entire outfit is turned red and white, as her staff has a Christmas star inside the ring of the staff, while the Destroyer is wearing a reindeer head-band, while having a red candy cane lance strapped on his back.

Max has his dragon wings covered with several wreath rings hanging from the tips of them, while Shelly have swapped her bra for one with snowmans on them, and has a blue snowy binding covering her abdomen. Vincent has his flower on the back blooming with many of the festive plants, and Elena is dressed in a red-shirted version of Tifa Lockhart's costume from Final Fantasy, with her gloves having red bands wrapped around them.

"...And... Done!" Richard said, as soon as he smiled while dusting off his hands, looking at the festive scene around him, with the Core having a appearance of a wooden hall from the outer space surrounding the Core, with several bonfires placed around the room to help keep people warm.

"Wow! Good job on all that work, Richard!" Max complimented Richard.

"No worries. After all, we got a party to deal with, Max." Richard replied.

Soon enough there are several golden portals appearing in the empty spaces on the Core.

"Oh! That's the invitations opening the portals for some certain people to come over and celebrate this holiday with us!" Richard said.

"Who do you think it is?" Gus asked.

"It has to be Siege and his friends, duh!" Antonio replied with a goofy smile.

First to come out of the portal is Siege.

Siege was dressed in what he was dressed in during Junkensteins Revenge, only the costume was red and green. Ragnell had been painted like a candy cane.

"Hey, what's up, Richard?" Siege said as he walked up to his friend.

"I'm just preparing for you guys visiting me." Richard replied, as he hugged Siege. "Merry Christmas, comrade."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Richard." Siege responded.

The next to exit the portal was Allison.

Allison had donned an attire similar to Nina Williams' attire, except it was red instead of purple.

"Hey Richard! How are you?" Allison asked.

"Absolutely brilliant! We just got our decorations done." Richard said, as he pointed up to the tree. "Look up, and see how good the Christmas tree is!"

Charizard was next.

He had put on an attire like Falcon from Marvel, as he had put on metal platings on his wings.

"Hey, Charizard in the house here!" Charizard whooped.

"I hear that!" Max hollered back with a happy roar, as he walked to Charizard. "The two flame dragons are in for it!"

Keldeo was next.

She had decided to put on an attire like Shelly's, except that the bra, shorts, and sandals were all red and green.

"How do you like the costume Shelly? I designed it after you!" Keldeo said as she added, "After all, we are the sniper duo in all of our battles!"

"Very nice, Keldeo." Shelly replied, as she then high-fived Keldeo. "We should consider having a bond being formed between us as deadly snipers!"

Elena only pouts at this, as Vincent comforted her with a few pats on the back.

The next to exit the portal was InuJon.

InuJon hadn't changed his attire much, except for styling his hair exactly like Inuyasha's and getting rid of the Saiyan Armor over his Armor of the Fire Demon Rat.

"Hey Richard! How have you been, buddy?" InuJon asked.

Sara was next.

She had put on an attire like Elena's original attire, except the Polo Shirt exposed her stomach and some cleavage and was red. The shorts were colored green.

"How do you like my costume Elena?" Sara asked. "It was made specifically for you."

"Perfect variation of mines!" Elena shouted with a thumbs-up. "But still, you should gaze in awe at me, the thundering boxer of Final Fantasy!"

The last to exit the portal was Venusaur.

Venusaur had wanted to impress Vincent, so she had put on a sparkling green bra with tiny flowers on it here and there. Her shorts were also sparkling and they had vines that covered her legs elegantly. Her sandals had one huge flower on them and they sparkled green as well. She had also become less shy than before.

"Hey, Vincent. Like my new look?" Venusaur said in a seductive tone towards Vincent.

Vincent only smiles, as he then buttons off his tuxedo jacket to show a shirt with various beautiful flowers plastered all over it, and a red heart made by roses, with a photo of Vincent and Venusaur's kiss in the other Christmas party, in the middle of the heart.

"Well, do you?" Vincent asked back with a sly tone, and a wide smile. "I sure like how you look. How about I give you some real plants when we really get together."

Venusaur begins to blush really hard at this, as she then runs away with her hands over her face, as she tries to deal with the pleasure that Vincent created, and the shame that her teasing has backfired on her.

"You go, Vincent! Win that girl's heart!" Max cheered Vincent.

"Come on Venusaur! Stop being so shy, girl!" Charizard yelled.

Siege then noticed Antonio.

"Oh, you're a new face. May I have your name?" Siege asked Antonio.

"I'm Antonio the Hedgehog! The name comes from my father, Sonic the Hedgehog himself!" Antonio replies with a smile. "Well, at least, one of the alternate future Sonics."

"Well, hey Antonio, my name is Siege." Siege said.

"I'm Allison!" Allison said happily.

"Name's InuJon." InuJon said.

"I'm Keldeo!" Keldeo said.

"Name's Charizard! I'm good friends with Max Charfire here!" Charizard said.

"I'm Venusaur…" Venusaur said as she finally got over her shyness.

"Name's Sara!" Sara said.

Vincent then tapped Venusaur on the shoulder and he gestured her to the mistletoe corner. Venusaur slightly blushed, but she followed him.

"Why are we here, Vincent? Besides the obvious kiss?" Venusaur asked.

"Well... It's been a while since I felt something like this before..." Vincent said, with half-closed eyes, before leaning his head over her right ear, and whispering, "But I truly love you. You and I have some kind of bond between us that made us destined to be together. I may not be like Max, who is intent on love, but I can still give you all you need."

"Wait… so… you really love me?" Venusaur asked Vincent in inquiry.

Vincent nodded his head, saying, "As much as the red string of fate binds our hearts together."

The response he got was a smile from Venusaur followed by a kiss.

Meanwhile…

"So you've been not only to Undertale, but also Sonic's world, Link's world, and Fox's world too?" Siege asked Richard.

"And many more, don't forget, including the Touhou world, with Gensokyo." Richard replied. "To be honest, I spent the most time in the Touhou world out of the worlds I visited, since it took me quite a while to both earn a right to ally with the strongest inhabitants in that world, and purge the Darkness completely out of this world, so that they don't do more damage."

"Yeah, that world was quite the doozy for Richard. But then again, it's the only world where Richard trusts to be in, since he lives like a normal person. You could even call Gensokyo his second home." Gus added.

"Oi Gus, that shouldn't be said out aloud." Richard scolded Gus with a glare, and a fist to the head.

"Ow! That's a bit too far, Richard!" Gus replied.

"So Max, you and Shelly gone further in your relationship yet?" Charizard asked, as he then got smacked in the back of the head by Keldeo.

"Charizard! Have some respect!" Keldeo snapped.

"Well..." Max answered, with a hand behind his head. "If you like to ask, Shelly is warming up to me, and I think that we'll be able to have love together soon enough."

Soon Richard then walked into the mistletoe corner, as Siege followed him in, as both of their loved ones are standing under seperate mistletoes.

"Well, I guess it's time for a little tradition to happen, eh?" Richard said.

Siege only smiles, as Richard takes position with Rachel.

"Guess this is the second time we kiss under a mistletoe." Richard said to Rachel.

"Quite right... I could say that this is still special to us, since the others are now watching us." Rachel replied back.

"Always the eager one, eh?" Richard responded back, as he smiled slyly.

"Oh, shut it, you!" Rachel playfully pouts, before she then pushes her head on Richard and they kiss deeply.

Vincent then looks at Venasaur.

"Want another kiss to keep our love together?" Vincent asked with a hand out for Venasaur to grab.

Venusaur smiled pleasantly as she took Vincent's hand and brought herself close to him.

"But of course. I always wondered who would find interest in a girl like me. I guess that person is you, Vincent." Venusaur said as she and Vincent kissed deeply.

"Back under the mistletoe, Allison?" Siege asked his wife.

"Obviously. Come on, honey. Let us combine the love of a swordsman and an assassin." Allison said.

She and Siege then kissed under the mistletoe deeply.

"And the swordsman and assassin fall in love…" Siege said as the kiss ended.

"May all hell break loose for whoever challenges them…" Allison said with a chuckle.

Keldeo then led Charizard to the mistletoe corner, as she pulled him close.

"What do you say, honey, that next month… We get married. Unite our love for one another forever…" Keldeo said lovingly.

"It would be my honor to marry you." Charizard said as he kissed Keldeo deeply.

The Creator stares into the eyes of the Destroyer, who does the same.

"You think we should follow tradition?" The Creator asked. "We usually kiss, so this kind of thing would be not much of a special experience."

"Oh come on, where's the loving side of my wife?" The Destroyer teased. "I mean, one kiss wouldn't matter, would it?"

"I guess you would be right." The Creator begrudgingly accepted, with a smile, as they kiss passionately.

Max and Shelly also find themselves under a mistletoe, while Shelly is beginning to blush at what is going to happen.

"This is... awkward..." Shelly said. "I mean, you're fire and I'm water, yet... I kinda like you."

"I like you too, Shelly." Max replied. "Just that I like you a lot more."

"Oh fine, I'll admit that you get a kiss, but only because it's for the spirit and tradition of Christmas." Shelly replied, before she gives Max a light kiss on the lips.

Gus and Antonio only sigh, before there is a tap on the shoulders, as Elena then surprises them with a kiss on the lips.

"There, no need to be glum. You got your kiss, right?" Elena teased.

Gus and Antonio only look at each other with shock, as Sara and Inujon only shrug at the sight of this.

Soon enough, the group have moved together to sing.

"Now, let us sing a song that will make Christmas fun as heck!" Richard shouted out, as a song began to play.

* * *

Song: Jingle Bells Rock

 **Everyone: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Siege: Jingle bell swing, and jingle bells ring**

 **Richard: Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun**

 **Both: Now the jingle hop has begun**

 **Everyone: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Alison: Jingle bells chime in, jingle bell time**

 **Rachel: Dancin' and prancin', in jingle bell square**

 **Both: In the frosty air**

 **Vincent: What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away**

 **Venasaur: Jingle bell, time, is a swell time**

 **Both: To go glidin' in a one horse open sleigh**

 **Everyone: Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle around the clock**

 **Gus: Mix and mingle, in a jinglin' beat**

 **Everyone: That's the Jingle Bell Rock!**

 **Everyone: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Creator: Jingle bell swing, and jingle bells ring**

 **Destroyer: Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun**

 **Both: Now the jingle hop has begun**

 **Everyone: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Keldeo: Jingle bells chime in, jingle bell time**

 **Charizard: Dancin' and prancin', in jingle bell square**

 **Both: In the frosty air**

 **Max: What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away**

 **Shelly: Jingle bell, time, is a swell time**

 **Both: To go glidin' in a one horse open sleigh**

 **Everyone: Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle around the clock**

 **Antonio: Mix and mingle, in a jinglin' beat**

 **Everyone: That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell Rock!**

* * *

"Whoo! That rocked!" Richard called out.

"Well, time for us to go, Richard." Siege replied.

"That soon? Oh well... Things like these happen. After all, your party was the much better one." Richard said in a slightly sad tone.

Richard then summons Vai, who then opens golden portals back to Siege's multiverse.

"Hope you had a great time here!" Richard said, while waving good-bye and smiling.

Siege then stopped, as did the others, as he turned around.

"You know what? We can wait to return. Let's enjoy all the time we have to relax and party!" Siege exclaimed.

"Where there's a great party, there's a great after party, right?" Charizard asked.

"Damn right there is! If you want to party till we fall down, then let us rock!" Richard whooped.

"Time for a truly 'electric' party, gentlemen and ladies!" Elena called out, as Richard then activated a system, that caused the Core to turn into a large disco dance ground, as many other things appeared as well, including a TV linked to the latest-gen game consoles, and a selection of the best games for each console, and there is also a portal leading to a large pool with a small sauna, and many other things that a party would need.

"I gotta thank you, Creator! This after-party is gonna rock!" Richard said.

"Aw, yeah baby! Let the party continue!" Siege exclaimed.

The large group of friends smiled and laughed as they partied for the rest of the night.

* * *

Siege25: Have a Merry Christmas to all! And to all a wonderful night!

A/N (Xovercreator): Hope you enjoy a Merry Christmas, and have the best time ever on that day!


	9. Richard vs FriskChara

A/N: This is a parody of the video (Frisk(Chara) Vs Sakuya Izayoi), except it is Richard who fights Frisk and Chara. Be on lookout for several references, from other games!

Frisk/Chara vs Richard (Post-Gensokyo Arc)

* * *

Richard was in the Human Village of Gensokyo, as he was walking the streets of the traditional town, humming the tune of 'Necrofantasia' under his breath, while closing his eyes to feel the light breeze blow on him, as the place was filled with humans and friendly youkai alike. It was a peaceful day today, something that Richard has gotten used to, since he has put down most of the more minor incidents made by several mischievous youkai. He was smiling, as he opened his eye to look around, and see that Keine Kawashirasawa was in front of him, taking a walk as well, before he approached her, and lifted a hand, as a greeting gesture, while Keine only smiled, as she saw Richard.

"Hello, Richard! How is today for you? I really like to thank you again for helping Cirno. Thanks to your teaching, she's become profoundly smarter than before." Keine said to Richard with a cheerful tone.

"I'm feeling really good today, Keine-san. I'm just taking a walk among my friendly neighbourhood." Richard replied. "Or should I call you Ms Kawashirasawa? I feel like that my foreign title might actually make me more comfortable to call you that, than 'Keine-san', because I'm not used to using Japanese honorifics."

"I... It's doesn't really matter for you, Richard, because you seem like that both titles give me the same respect. Although I do prefer you call me just Keine next time. We are fellow teachers after all, right?" Keine stated, pausing a bit.

"Absolutely. I hope you have a good day, because I really am having one today, since Cirno and her friends are playing nicely by the Misty Lake. It always makes me so happy to see her prove to be better than everyone once thought of her, although she does still do pranks that I have to personally deal with." Richard answered back.

"Well, habits don't easily change, do they?" Keine asked.

Both half-human and immortal laugh at that statement for a while, before Richard then senses a ominous presence, as if there was something dangerous coming, as Richard's laughter was suddenly cut off, before his expression turned serious.

"Do you feel that, Keine?' Richard asked in a more formal tone. "I feel something... is off... But what is it? Is there someone evil here..?"

Before Keine could reply, there was the sound of the space in front of them being torn apart, as a black dimensional rip appeared in front of them, as a black ooze-like substance leaked out of the rip, as it pulsed and wriggled, before shaping itself into Frisk, in its blue and purple sweater, and holding the Real Knife with a sadistic smirk on its face.

"Hey! You can't be holding a knife like that, child! You might hurt someone with it!" Keine exclaimed, worried for Frisk, walking towards it, before Richard put out a arm, blocking her. "...Richard?"

Richard's expression is dark, as he was frowning deeply, and his eyes were shadowed.

"Keine... Listen to me, find Reimu and Marisa, even Yukari if you can find her. Tell them that a threat appeared here." Richard spoke slowly. "This is no child. This is a demon is disguise, a demon who has destroyed a world. I'll stay here, and deal with it."

"But, Richard.. surely you can't be accusing the child to be a demon-" Keine tried to complain.

"NOW! BEFORE IT BEGINS TO SHOW ITS TRUE POWER! We need everyone, in case this goes south! Trust me, I know this demon long enough to fight it. I'll hold it back. You go get the incident-solvers, so that I have back-up in case I fall in battle of this... abomination!" Richard shouted to Keine.

Keine only nodded slowly, with a fearful expression, before flying away from the village, as the villagers screamed with panic and fear, and all of them hid behind whatever they could, with only some daring to peek slightly out of their hiding place.

Richard only glared at 'Frisk', before his expression twisted into one filled with rage.

"So, you're one of the genocidal players of Undertale. I don't know how you managed to break through your own universe to get here, but you sure as hell aren't erasing this world, as long as I stand on it." Richard growled. "So I'll tell you something you better heed. Give up, and reset, or I will show you that I can give you hell far greater than what Sans can. Because Sans, compared to me..."

Several purple sukimas, with brown-coloured eyes appeared behind Richard, with several melee-weapons sticking out of them, ranging from a metal great-sword, to a silver rapier.

"I AM GOD, AS COMPARED TO HIM, A MERE MORTAL." Richard boomed, with the sukimas distorting his voice in a deeper and menacing tone, before he took out Heaven's Will.

Frisk only stared at Richard, as a ethereal Chara that only it sees, appearing beside it.

 **Hey...** Chara spoke to Frisk. **You know what to do, right? Don't let him scare you. If Sans was that weak, he'll be nothing compared to us. So KILL HIM!**

Chara then disappears, as Frisk summons a SAVE point from its world, as the player's save file appeared, with the location being 'Human Village', and saved its progress.

"Clever, considering that you'll be in for a fight much more impossible than your battle with Sans. I will make you give up LOADing your game, as I crush you again and again and AGAIN, until you decide to RESET and end your madness." Richard hissed, with a sarcastic smile.

Frisk then closes its save, before charging at Richard, with its knife up, as Richard only closes his eyes, and arches his sword back behind him. The child then jumps with knife up to strike down, before Richard opened his eyes with a silver flash on them, as he slashed the sword up across the child without any impediment, as Frisk's SOUL cracked, before exploding, causing it to reach GAME OVER.

Richard only lets out a tch, before he feels his conscious transfer to the past, back when Frisk SAVEd itself.

* * *

[Loaded Save]

"You think LOADing once will make the next attack predictable? Try me. I attack on my own free will, and every attack I make is never predicted." Richard said to Frisk. "So prepare to lose... WITHOUT ANY HOPE OF VICTORY."

 _Current Music:_ _Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea Remix [X-ion] Extended_

Frisk only smiles with distortion leaking around on its lips, with his eyes red, as it jumped into the skies, trying to hit Richard in one lip. Richard only lifted his arm, and summoned a gap into Frisk's path, before opening another near the tip of Richard's blade. Frisk ends up being teleported through the portal, before he is skewered in the fore-head by the sword in the other end of the gap, as Frisk's SOUL broke.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk charges at Richard on the ground, as Richard only swings his sword, firing spreads of danmaku lines, which Frisk sidesteps, before jumping into the air to strike Richard again, only for Richard to sidestep slowly, enough, before summoning a gap which he stabs his sword through, as Frisk faceplants on, before getting up, only to be surprised by Richard's sword suddenly rushing up into its face, as it recieves a heart attack from the sheer shock of the attack, before it falls backwards, still, with its soul broken again, as Richard only laughs.

[Loaded Save]

"Seriously, that's all you got? You. Can't. Hit. Me. I can kill you in so many ways that I'll never be bored torturing you to death with each and every method." Richard laughed.

Frisk only runs back, before coming back with a super-hot knife, with a triumphant smile on its face, as Richard only clutches his face with his hand, and shakes it disappointed. Richard opens a sukima, pulling out a copy of Sakuya's pocket-watch, and activating it, before piling up in a storm of danmaku orbs, and taking the heated knife, and then charging it with Ares's fiery power, as evident by the blue flames flickering through it. Richard then unpauses time, as the storm of danmaku orbs, forces Frisk to kneel, bloodied and brusied everywhere from the resulting explosion, before it looks on its hand, only to realise that the knife it was holding is in Richard's hands.

"Oh, is this yours?" Richard asked in a sarcastic tone, before smiling devilishly. "Then have it back."

Richard then throws the knife up, before throwing it in a swipe, as it hits Frisk in the centre of the chest, as Frisk is consumed by the blue flames on the knife, turned into ashes, as Frisk's SOUL shatters once again.

[Loaded Save]

"I say, you're getting too damn predictable." Richard complained, holding a book, with a red cover, and the words 'How to Exorcise a World-Destroying Demon' in one hand, reading it deeply, with his face almost on it. "Are you players that weak compared to me? I thought you have defeated a god of Hyperdeath before, and you can't beat me, a simple gap creator? Pathetic."

Frisk charges at him, annoyed by his behaviour. Richard only lazily waves a hand, as a sukima appears in front of Frisk, with a sword sticking out, that impales Frisk on the head, as the SOUL shattered again.

[Loaded Save]

Richard only yawns, opening a gap below Frisk's feet before it can do anything, and making another one appear at the top of the land's atmosphere, as Frisk falls screaming to its death. He then lands on the ground with a huge splat, as blood and flesh sprayed everywhere, as the hiding villagers were about to scream, before the SOUL broke, and the save was reloaded.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk runs to Richard, only to see that Richard had thousands of sukimas around him, with a sword poking out of each one.

"Gate of Babylon, motherfucker. Time for overkill." Richard smirked, as the swords were launched out, hitting Frisk so many times that the SOUL was actually pierced by one of the swords, before exploding.

[Loaded Save]

Richard only shrugs, as Frisk charged at him immediately, before opening a very large sukima above Frisk, as Kanako's giant sandaled foot, stamped onto the ground, turning the human child into bloody paste, as the SOUL was as flat as the former human, before it shattered again.

[Loaded Save]

Richard doesn't even give Frisk a chance to think and act, before he boots Frisk into space, before charging up golden energy with two of his fingers, before firing a large beam at Frisk, with only these two fingers, incinerating it, and shattering its soul again.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk returns from its load, only to have 'Fuck me' expression on his face, as it saw that Richard was holding a flintlock rifle, like Mami Tomoe's own, with one arm, with several other guns floating in sukimas, with their triggers being tied by rope threads to Richard's trigger finger. Richard only smirks, as there was Fox's blaster, a Nitori-invented laser beam cannon, a large cannon from the Palaquin itself, the match being the trigger, one of Reisen's four-pack rocket launchers, and a modern-grade machine gun from Kourindou's stock, all stacked full with their respective ammunitions.

"On my mark, fire at will, men." Richard ordered no-one in particular. "Fire."

Richard pulls the trigger, as the triggers of the guns are pulled simultaneously, as Frisk's mouth gaped open, as the salvo of ranged weaponry blasted its entire body to oblivion, as the SOUL broke again.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk tries to charge at Richard, only to have his legs trapped by sukimas, before the sukimas widened, before only leaving its head in the ground. Richard walked over to Frisk, before grabbing a golf driver club out of one of his sukimas, and lifting it up.

"FORE!" Richard cried out, as the sukima on Frisk closed, decapitating him, just as Richard's club impacted Frisk's head, and sent it flying towards the Hakurei Shrine, and into the donation box, much to the fright of a disturbed Reimu.

"Man, hole-in-one~. I always wanted to do this." Richard said, as he used a hand to cover the top of his eyes, as he tried to look far enough to see what's going on, only seeing Frisk's red SOUL crack and disappear.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk, having decided to use different equipment, now equipped a frying pan, and an apron. It only smiles, as Richard looks unamused.

"Player, player... You think the other SOUL traits will save you?" Richard mocked Frisk. "Well, let's see how you'll do it then, hm?"

Richard then fires off continuous wave of danmaku at Frisk, who only used the Kindness Shield, a green heart-shaped energy shield to protect itself, as its smile never faded. Richard only returns the smile, with one of his own, as he pulled out a Spell Card.

"Declare Spell, 'Inverted Sign: Backstabber in the Alley.'" Richard declared, as many knifes appeared behind Frisk, pointing right at the child, before one of them struck Frisk, causing it to twitch, before the rest were fired at it, turning Frisk into a pincushion of knifes, as the shield fell down, causing Frisk to take attacks from both sides, and be destroyed, as the SOUL shattered.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk pulled out the Justice Revolver, with a cowboy hat on his head, before firing towards Richard's head, only for Richard to tilt his head to dodge it. Frisk, angered by this, fired a flurry of shots, as time slowed down, with Richard leaning back, while copying the Matrix dodge almost perfectly. He then uses a sukima to take Frisk's gun, and shoot Frisk in the head, in a cowboy hip-shot posture, the moment he leans back up straight. Frisk falls backwards, dead from the accurate shot, as Richard blew the smoke from the gun.

"Remember... Richard. Kills. First." Richard joked.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk is still in its Justice Gear, except Richard's now holding a extended-mag pistol. Frisk, knowing that drawing first will definitely result badly for him, decides to wait for its move, holstering its revolver. There is only silence, as the two enemies stare each other down, as they have their hands over their guns. Suddenly, there was the sound of a lid clattering off the counter of one of the shops, and Richard pulled his gun out, and shot Frisk a few times in the head, lungs, heart, and stomach.

"Richard shot first. Not big surprise." Richard shrugged, as Frisk died again, as his SOUL floated out and broke itself again.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk is now donning its Perseverance gear, a book with the title 'How to Kill a Sukima Wannabe', and glasses. Richard only tilts his head, and crosses his arms, before smiling.

"Come on, what are you, chicken? I'm open and vulnerable. Surely, you know that you can just simply stab me now." Richard taunted Frisk.

Frisk only smiles evilly, before charging at Richard, who opens a sukima at the last second, sending him to the pitch-black basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, as Richard pops out a sukima and give Frisk the 'finger'.

"Sike! You fell for it!" Richard replied, while clutching the gap with one hand, and flipping the child off with the other one.

Soon the lights of the basement open, to reveal that they are in Flandre's room, as Flandre only looks at Frisk, confused.

"Flandre~" Richard cooed out. "I got a new toy for you~ It's yours to do as you please. The more broken it is, the more fun it becomes!"

Flandre looks at Richard, then Frisk again, as her mouth slowly turns into a feral grin, with insanity gleaming in her eyes, as her own destructive aura leaks out.

"Have fun, player. You're going to have fun trying to survive her!" Richard mocked Frisk, before laughing evilly, and disappearing through the gap.

Flandre then pulls out her Lævateinn, and throws it at Frisk, who explodes, as it destroys the SOUL and body alike, only leaving behind a pile of ash.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk uses the Integrity gear, which was ballet shoes and a pink tutu, as it jumped high into the air as a attempt to kick Richard, only for Richard to step back, and leave a sukima behind, as Frisk lands through it into the Moriya Shrine, as Suwako and Kanako rush at Frisk, knowing it's an evil demon, and proceed to cast several high-level danmaku patterns that bash Frisk to death, as the SOUL breaks into millions of pieces from the extra impact.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk, now wearing orange boxing gloves, and a orange bandana, as Frisk tries to beat Richard to death with its punches, only for Richard to only take the blows, before Richard only looks at Frisk with an expressionless face, as Frisk only looks up to see him, before sweating at how much it is screwed.

"SHOR-YU-KEN!" Richard cried out, as he upper-cutted Frisk, with a energy-infused uppercut, with flames surrounding his fist, as he sends Frisk flying into space.

Nue, who was flying by, sees Frisk, before proceeding to suck into one of her larger UFOs, before the sounds of torture and murder are heard in the saucer, from the screams of Frisk, to the insane laughter of Nue, as Frisk's SOUL breaks from the endless torture.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk, still in its Bravery Gear, only sees Richard is wearing a familiar black cap, before rushing at him, as Richard creates hundreds of fist-sized sukimas in front of him, and two of them are on Richard's arms, transporting his fists. Richard only smiles evilly, as he then prepared to punch hard.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Richard roared, as he punched fast , with each and every gap threw his punches in duplication, causing him to punch at a invisible speed, as Frisk is beaten into a pulp, before falling down dead.

"Yare yare daze..." Richard said, as he turned his back, and adjusted his cap.

[Loaded Save]

Richard sees Frisk wearing the Patience gear, with a ribbon on its head, and a regular knife in its hand. Richard only crosses his arms, and closes his eyes, as he pretends to doze off. Frisk then rushes at Richard, only for him to turn the knife towards Frisk, and stab it with its own weapon, killing it as the SOUL broke.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk, still in its Patience gear, only looks to see that Richard is not here, before hearing something fall through the sky, and looking up to see Richard on top of a very large stone toad, with a insane face, complete with a broken smile.

"STONE TOAD DA!" Richard cried out.

The stone toad immediately crushes Frisk, as Richard only laughs crazily, with his arms out, before then pulling out his sword, and charging it with enough

energy to slice through the toad, and Frisk, causing its SOUL to be cleaved in two, and break.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Richard let out a distorted cry to the skies.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk sees Richard and Sakuya together, both of them smiling, as they pull out their respective weaponry. Sakuya, having felt the disturbance in time caused by Frisk's constant loads caused her to find Richard, as he explains everything to her when time was stopped before the battle begun, so she agreed to help Richard kill Frisk. Sakuya then stops time, before throwing a barrage of knifes from many different directions, and Richard charges his power up, into a amulet.

When time is restored, the knifes hit Frisk, before Richard lets out the energy stored in the amulet in a red beam of destruction, only as large as Frisk, incinerating the knifes and body into nothing, as the SOUL broke.

[Loaded Save]

Frisk wore Reimu's ribbon, and gohei, as Richard only sighed deeply, before opening a sukima, as one of Marisa's Master Sparks burst out of it, blowing the child with a beam of rainbow power, including the exiting SOUL.

"Seriously!? SERIOUSLY!?" Richard asked the already-dead Frisk. "I'm getting sick of this! End this now, or I'll show you what happens to people who piss me off with these antics!"

[Loaded Save]

Frisk throws a Pokeball out of nowhere, only for Richard to use a gap to direct the ball back to Frisk, as the ball captures Frisk in a red beam of light, and Richard then proceeded to crush it under his foot, as Frisk died inside the broken ball. Frisk's SOUL floated out again, and was broken into more pieces than before.

[Loaded Save]

Richard only smirks at Frisk, who is cowering at the machines beside Richard, which look like mechanical versions of San's Gaster Blasters.

"Frisk, meet Metal Nitori Blasters." Richard said, with humour. "Metal Nitori Blasters, meet Frisk... and DESTROY IT."

The group of mechanical blasters fired at the same time with their blasting sound-effect, as it blew Frisk into ashes, as the SOUL broke out of them, and shattered.

[Loaded Save]

Richard, having had enough of Frisk, uses Sakuya's golden pocket-watch again, stopping time, before grabbing Frisk, and placing him between a duelling Mokou and Kaguya, as they have already declared their own spell-cards. Richard moves away, before unstopping time, as Mokou and Kaguya's attacks clashed at each other, reducing Frisk into a flaming pile of mashed meat, as the SOUL of the child broke once more, as there were now several drops of black liquid leaking from it.

"Oh, that cannot be good..." Richard gulped.

[Loaded Save)

Richard opens a gap under Frisk's feet, before sending him landing on Chen, with Ran beside her, surprised and scared for Chen. Frisk was about to attack Chen, only to be hit by Ran, before she transformed into her enormous nine-tails fox form, and crushing Frisk with her own paw, as the SOUL floated out of the corpse, with noticeably more black liquid leaking out from the hole in the SOUL.

{loaded Save]

Frisk tries to slash at Richard twice, failing to hit him, before he then teleported far behind Frisk, leaving behind a cage of blade danmaku, with Richard's hand open. When he closed it, the blade danmaku suddenly closed in on Frisk, and crossed over before disappearing, as Frisk stood there unmoving, as its SOUL popped out, and cracked even more, with the black liquid now leaking out of it like a stream of blood, before the body fell into many pieces.

[LOaDed SAve]

Richard stops time again, before seeing Yukari gap in, unaffected by the time warp.

"Yukari... Is this your doing?" Richard asked. "Because if it is... This is NOT a good source of entertainment. If anyone gets hurt, Yukari, I won't forgive you, no matter what you'll do in retaliation to me."

"I had no hand in this, Richard." Yukari replied, frowning in a serious manner. "I believe that this can only be the doing of the Darkness, your enemies. No other being can transport a world-destroying demon like this one here."

"...Will you help me, Yukari? I cannot stop him, unless I have your hand in transporting to the dimension of the save screen. Only from there, can I stop it from respawning here. It has already got a Save Point here." Richard asked.

"It'll take a few moments, Richard, considering how fast and quick you kill it. When I'm ready to take you across, I will take you after the genocidal Frisk dies." Yukari answered back.

"Alright, I'm taking the time warp off." Richard said, as Yukari left through her own sukima.

Richard then pulled out a bloodied sword, before letting his tongue out close enough to the blade, for Frisk to mistake him for licking the blood off it, like a sadistic killer, as his eyes reflect insanity on them, causing Frisk to be in fear, as it tries to put the knife up to defend itself, before Richard threw the sword one-handed, as Frisk deflected it with a swipe of its knife, as Richard then used his sukimas to make the sword fly to chop off each limb of Frisk, before going for his neck, decapitating head from torso, as the SOUL came out, now entirely black.

"So you come... Chara." Richard muttered under his breath.

(loADeD sAve}

 _Current Music:_ _Apocalypsis Noctis [Dramatic Ver.] (Final Fantasy XV/15)_

Richard saw that Frisk was gone, replaced by Chara, with red eyes, and pink cheek-blush, who wore a green and yellow striped sweater, complete with the corrupted version of the Real Knife, and the red heart-shaped pendant, The Locket. It was wearing a broken smile on its face.

"So you are finally here. Chara, the Demon that comes with the chant of its name." Richard said. "I see that you're finally prepared to end this."

Richard then opened a sukima, before drawing out Youmu's Roukanken, wielding it and Heaven's Will on each hand.

"These weapons are both legendary, Chara. They are Heaven's Will, the weapon that has no parallel in swords, except Excalibur, and Roukanken, the watchtower sword, the sword that has no parallel that can defend against it." Richard stated. "With these two weapons, you stand absolutely no chance of victory, Chara. Your pathetic enchanted knife will not save you from a fate of being erased by two of the strongest swords in existence. However, in victory over me, these swords will be yours to do whatever you wish. But I won't let you win. Now come at me, and kill me with your might!"

Chara then charges at Richard, before Richard then summoned a spell-card between his teeth, and biting it.

"Declare Spell: 'Twin Swords: Rising Tower and Angel!'" Richard declared the spell-card, as blue and yellow danmaku swarmed the area in front of him, as they converged to form a barrier of bullets. Chara only kept its smile, as it charged without abandon into the bullets, dodging most of them, and slicing the one in the way with its knife, destroying said bullets, before one of them hit Chara, dealing only 1 damage, shown by the HP bar above its head, the yellow barely touched, with the numbers '98/99'.

Richard only grit his teeth, before using his sukimas to attempt to impale Chara with swords and spears, only for all of the summoned weapons to be dodged or destroyed by each slash from Chara's knife, as it rushed at him, before flicking the knife, to fire off a red slash beam at Richard, who only scoffs.

"Useless, useless, use..." Richard clicked his tongue, as he summoned a sukima in front of him, only for the slash beam to go through it. "...less?"

Richard, following his inner instincts, lifts both blades up, blocking the beam, as it exploded into smoke and dust in front of Richard, the swords and Richard undamaged, only for the dust to part away to reveal Chara above him, with its knife up to slash Richard. Richard only managed to block in time, as the blow sent him backwards, tumbling on the ground, while he managed to recover, just as soon as Chara dashed up to his face. Richard used both of his swords to cross over the blade, and block it.

He then arched back, and booted Chara away from him, as it got up in a flash, and threw another slash beam at Richard, who blocked the blow with a magic barrier, before it charged at the barrier, and thrust his knife into it, as it slowly parted the barrier apart. He was beginning to sweat, before smashing Chara away with a magic-infused fist.

"Is that all you got, you sore excuse of a demon? I dealt with demons more dangerous than you in my daily routine. You don't impress me, KID." Richard taunted Chara, as he summoned the swords back into his hands with his sukimas.

Chara charged at Richard without a single word, as Richard parried Chara's knife and using the opening to slash at it furiously, with multiple slash combos as damage markers began to appear all over Chara from the flurry of blade blows, before he smashed it with both blades, sending it back.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Richard cried out, before summoning another spell-card. "Declare Spell: 'Sword Art: Wind Piercing Blade Dance!'"

Richard then swung the swords around, before slashing at an inhuman rate, with piercing wind bullets appearing with each swing of Richard's blades. Chara only dodged each of the attacks, before attacking Richard with such force, that Richard's swords were knocked far away from him, sticking into the ground separately. Richard then grabbed the knife by the handle, being knocked on the back, by Chara's force.

"You little bastard! I'll end you!" Richard cried out in rage, as he flipped himself over Chara, before yanking the knife out of its hand. He then pummelled Chara at a fast rate with his fists, dealing only 0.1 damage per punch. It then pushed Richard off, before making a grab for its knife, and throwing a slash beam at Richard, who is knocked back from the attack, before Chara leaped and slashed down at Richard, with only 49/99 health remaining for it.

There was only silence, as the knife was on Richard. Then Chara fell to the ground, bleeding, as his own slash killed him, complete with a damage display of 9999999. there was a sukima inside Richard. However, Richard is still injured, with a gaping chest wound.

"Ha... Ha... Take that, Chara. You thought... I would go down... that easily?" Richard wheezed from the pain. "It was painful to have that sukima in me, you know, but it paid out, when I made a final gambit. It's finally curtains for you, Chara."

Soon Yukari comes out her own sukima, as Chara's SOUL still has not shattered, despite it being dead.

"I managed to have enough time to prepare the gap to the 'other' dimension, Richard." Yukari said.

"Then let's go. I'll bear this wound, long enough to see you murder Frisk for this shitty day." Richard replied.

The two of them walked through Yukari's own gap, as they ended up in the save room of Frisk, just as the genocidal child was going to hit Continue. Richard, having enough of this, slashed the button into half, and then many pieces, along with the Reset button. Frisk only looks at them, appalled.

"I've had enough. It's time you pay, anomaly. You're going to forget everything, like it or not. But first... Let's have a show, shall we, Reimu and Marisa?" Richard growled.

 _Current Music: Dogstep (Undertale)_

 _"_ Declare Sign: 'Love Sign: MASTER SPARK!'!" Marisa called out.

Before Frisk could react, Marisa's Master Spark knocks it off their feet, as the witch smiles, while holding her Hakkero. Richard then opens a gap in front of Frisk, and opens another just behind, as Frisk flies between the sukimas with no rest in sight. Reimu then performs a Sliding Ascension kick that send Frisk into the sky, as Frisk is crying with the 'Mommy!' expression.

Richard then proceeds to pull out a metallic base-ball bat, and smash Frisk with it at full force.

"HOME~ RUNNN!" Richard cried out, as Richard slams Frisk towards Reimu again, as she smacks Frisk down.

"Shall we do 'that' spell card? Richard's the one who suggested we test it out." Yukari asked.

In response, Reimu, Marisa and Richard grinned evilly, before they gathered together, as they pulled out silver spell-cards, with the kanji '連合' or 'union' on them in golden characters.

"DECLARE SPELL: 'UNITY SIGN: ULTIMATE ELEMENT BOUNDARY OF FANTASY SPARK'!" The four of them declared, as a massive spell circle appeared behind them, emitting magic power beyond the limits of any of them.

Reimu then summons her ultimate purple yin-yang orbs, while Marisa charges rainbow energy into her Hakkero, and Yukari opens a multilude of sukimas in front of them, and Richard charges white energy into Heaven's Will.

Marisa fires first, releasing her Final Spark, just as soon as Reimu's yin-yang orbs spew out thousands of pink amulet glowing with magic power, which fused with the rainbow beam, creating a pinkish-trail behind the approaching beam, while Yukari's Danmaku Boundary empowered the beam further, as thousands of different types of danmaku were fuelled into the beam, making it much larger. Richard then slashes with his sword, releasing a equally large wave of magical energy, fuelled with the many elements of magic, from light to darkness, fire to ice, wind to metal. The slashing wave, merges with the beam, as the final result of the combined attack creates a large beam of rainbow energy, with elemental blades protracting from around the beam in front, and propelled with the thousand amulets of Fantasy Heaven.

The beam strikes Frisk at unimaginable speeds, sending him far into the dark space, before the beam explodes in a brilliant flash of magical light, which all four of the visitors admire.

"Well, that's it for the player, Yukari." Richard replied. "Still, that was so much fucking over-kill, that it was fun releasing all that pent-up stress in this ultimate attack."

"Oh yeah, now that's POWER!" Marisa cheered, proud of the display of power.

"Hm... It's actually quite good. We might actually try this, the next time someone strong threatens all of Gensokyo..." Reimu mutters under her breath, with a smile.

"I guess that you've made quite the move, Richard. I'm proud that Minerva has taught you well." Yukari complimented Richard.

"Of course, she's the one who made me realise that thinking in the box is obsolete, with a mind so great to know how to combine your Last Words together." Richard huffed with pride.

Richard then looked around, and saw a button, with the words 'TRUE RESET'.

"Well, hate to be a party-pooper, but we better fix things up, before everyone realises we're gone." Richard said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I won't be affected by this so-called reset." Yukari replied. "I'll be sure to remind you that your fusion project was a massive success. So, tata~!"

Yukari then opened a sukima, and disappeared from the dimension. Reimu and Marisa only look at Richard, who then presses the button.

Soon light begins to emit from the button, as Richard shields his eyes from the light, and he, along with Reimu and Marisa are engulfed in the light, as the day was reset...

* * *

Richard woke up, to find himself face-down on the dirt street of the Human Village, without any memory of what happened.

"Must be a mental lapse... Or maybe Eirin's drugs really done a number on me, after all this time." Richard muttered to himself, as he got up. He then saw Keine Kawashirasawa in front of him, taking a light jog around the area, before stopping to acknowledge Richard.

"Hello, Richard! How is today for you? I really like to thank you again for helping Cirno. Thanks to your teaching, she's become profoundly smarter than before." Keine said to Richard with a cheerful tone.

"I'm feeling really good today, Keine-san. I'm just taking a walk among my friendly neighbourhood." Richard replied. "Or should I call you Ms Kawashirasawa? I feel like that my foreign title might actually make me more comfortable to call you that, than 'Keine-san', because I'm not used to using Japanese honorifics."

"I... It's doesn't really matter for you, Richard, because you seem like that both titles give me the same respect. Although I do prefer you call me just Keine next time. We are fellow teachers after all, right?" Keine stated, pausing a bit.

"Absolutely. I hope you have a good day, because I really am having one today, since Cirno and her friends are playing nicely by the Misty Lake. It always makes me so happy to see her prove to be better than everyone once thought of her, although she does still do pranks that I have to personally deal with." Richard answered back.

"Well, habits don't easily change, do they?" Keine asked.

Richard was about to laugh, before his head began to hurt, as fuzzy memories of him fighting something dark and evil flashed in his mind, before he got up, and saw that Keine saw this, and was wearing a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Richard?" Keine asked in a caring tone. "You keeled over as if you had a head-ache."

"I'm fine... I just had bad memories after all. And yet, I feel like there's something about this, that follows the words 'deja vu', but I can't seem to remember or know what it is..." Richard said in a confused tone.

"Well, I'm sure that you can't be drunk. You're not one of those drinkers, right?" Keine replied, teasing Richard with the question, having a sly smile on her face.

"Psh, of course not. Beer and wine tastes too bitter and disguising for me." Richard deflected.

Keine only laughs, before she then jogged on her way, her laughter fading as she moved away from Richard.

 _What was that...?_ Richard thought. _I had memories of being here before, and having a fight, before it went blank, and I ended up only conscious now... What did I do back in time? Did I fuck up time enough for Yukari to step in and personally fix it up?_

Richard then shakes his head. _It doesn't matter. What's passed is passed. I have no reason to linger in such... weird memories. I better ignore these thoughts for now._

He then walked through the village, picking up on his tune 'Necrofantasia', now whistling it, as he began to think about his friends, and the other residents of Gensokyo.


	10. Guzman's True Punishment

Summary: After a hearing from Shiki Eiki, with a recollection of his past. Ivan Guzman has chosen to renounce himself from existence itself. However, a certain being seethes at how such a dark soul is given the ignorant bliss of nothingness, and has devised a much worse punishment for the evil soul...

A/N: This is a alternate end scenario for 5 Dear Friend from Sukima by Willie.G.R, and I do not own any characters except for the unknown Shinigami himself. Anyway, this one-shot is basically a ending where Guzman gets his just desserts, not the anti-climatic end of erasing himself off existence.

Warning: Some characters in here could become OOC, so I remind you all that this is fictional, and deviates from the canon timeline of the original story. There's also a very annoying Deux Ex Machina involved to make this alternate end, and an ass-pull in the form of an OC, so I apologise if it offends anyone who read this.

* * *

At the courtroom, after what feels like hours, Shikieiki stops the beating, takes a deep breath while placing her hand over her forehead, then says "it's no use! What's the point of this? If I send you to hell before you repent, you'll never learn your lesson. What am I supposed to do here?"

Guzman suddenly replies "You will do NOTHING. I'll be the one to chose!"

Shikieiki opens her eyes wide with unbelievable shock as she gaps, and when she looks at Guzman, he stands tall while the chains that bounded him lie on the floor in front of his feet.

He wears long white pants held by a black belt with a small golden buckle, a navy-blue shirt under an open white sleeveless jacket, and wearing a pair of purple sunglasses over his now red and black eyes.

Shikieiki recovers from the shock and angrily asks "how? How did you do that? You're not supposed to speak! How can you even stand? You sins weigh so much, you shouldn't even be able to stand!"

Guzman scoffs and looks down at the yama, then says "you know, you almost got me there. I almost fell for your tricks and let myself fall back into the illusion, but thanks to my loving family, I realized, this... this life, this body, this world, YOU, everything is a LIE! An illusion created so that the people can be controlled like cattle! Well no more! I deny you, and I DENY this world, this FAKE life!"

Guzman turns around to the shut door, making Shikieiki get furious and shout, "just wait a moment, who do you think you are? Hey, don't you dare turn your back on me! I'm not done with your hearing!"

She tries to strike him with her golden sword, but it goes right through him as though he was made of air.

Shikieiki gasps, then shouts " **Y** **ou FOOL! What have you done! You completely reversed your purpose! You were meant to lead the people free from the oppressors of the outside world, no turn your back on life!** "

Guzman twists his torso just slightly, scoffs with a smile toward Shikieiki, then says "So you do know about the illusion. Well, I freed myself from it, and you can no longer touch me, you so-called yama. Good bye now. We won't be seeing each other ever again."

He turns around to open the door, except suddenly, there's a sudden sound of the door being locked, and he turns around to gaze with hatred at the yama, and by her expression, Eiki does not know what is happening.

"Actually. I like to intervene on this matter." A voice rang out, bearing a familiar voice, except the tone in it is so cold and menacing, it could drill holes in one's soul and heart.

Suddenly, in a flash of black flames, a young male appears right near the court. He has short black hair, and red eyes, and wears a black haori, with a white cloak on his back, tied in a knot just below his neck. He also has a silver ribbons tied around the waist of his haori, and has black cloaks on his feet. His face is filled with pure disgust.

"Well, aren't you a rebellious little shit." The strangely-dressed male said to Guzman, with venom in his voice. "I've expected that much, from a person that deserves my attention so much. I can see why the higher-ups want your head on a pike, metaphorically."

"Yeah, well fuck you brat." Guzman said.

The new arrival only glares at Guzman intensely, before muttering 'I'll deal with you later.'

He then walks up to Eiki, with a calm expression, before standing in front of her, as the short yama is very startled by the very events, especially how someone managed to enter the court of the Yamas so easily without her noticing.

"Hello, Yamaxandu Shikieiki." The male spoke with respect. "It seems that you have quite the problem here. I will not mince my words. I would like you to pass the judgement of this soul to me. Actually, I do believe judgement is over. All I wish to do, is carry out his punishment as needed, although you may object to my methods."

"Who-Who are you!?" Eiki said with a mighty voice, as she pointed a accusing finger at her. "You can't just walk into the Court of the Yamas, let alone even enter it. If you don't leave right now, I'll banish your very soul into nothingness."

The man only sighed. "I cannot do such a thing, Shikieiki. I am forced to give punishment to this soul in particular, by orders from people that rank far higher than the Yamas of legend."

"And who are such people, to have the authority to judge the soul, over that of the yamas, the natural-born judges of the spirits and the dead?" Eiki demanded.

"I cannot speak my true superior's name aloud, as it is a name that no normal soul, even the wretched one I shall execute right now, should not learn of. But I can at least tell you through whispers..." The male replied, before then moving beside Eiki.

He then leaned in, and whispered something that Guzman can't even get the faintest hint of, but after hearing it, Eiki's eyes widened to the point they were like saucers, as she turns to him with a expression of awe.

"Wait... You said that your superior is-!?" Eiki was about to finish her sentence, before the mysterious person only nodded in response.

"Indeed. They are the people who govern death in the multiverse. The one who ensure every soul get what they deserve." The person replied. "I'm actually one of the higher-ranked shinigami in their employment, which makes me techinically your right-hand man, if the superiors deem it so for me and you, and one of your partner Komachi Onozuka's higher ranked friends."

"But even so, I do not see what kind of thing you have planned for Guzman." Eiki said. "Nor do I have any hope of you succeeding. Even if you are fairly skilled enough to judge a soul, I do not know how you could punish a soul like his..."

"I have my ways. And do not think that I am the only one who is forced to do jobs like these. The others had to deal with souls like these." The male shinigami answered back with a slight nod. "But I'm afraid that you will most definitely not like what I may do, and so I ask if you could leave the court. I will deal with him, and I am far more capable of doing such things."

"I see..." Eiki said. "Then I will let you decide what is to be done. I have done all I can, and so, I have nothing else I can do to help him."

Eiki then gets up, and leaves through the back door of the court, leaving the shinigami, and Guzman's soul in the room.

The male reaper only turns to face Guzman's soul, with a unamused look on his face.

"Well. I'm impressed you haven't tried to escape, or try to cut in between my words." He said. "So you realise how futile trying to escape it, when you tried to open that door once? Funny, you were just giving off your 'big speech' about being 'free' and all that jazz."

"I don't care! Open the doors, or I'll do something you'll regret!" Guzman roared, as the male shinigami's expression only darkened.

"Or what, Ivan Guzman?" He replied back, with a much more resentful tone in his voice. "You lost your power to change anything when you became a spirit. You may have tried to phase through the door, but I have already accounted for that. So you're not leaving, until I undo that myself. You can't hurt me, but I can wreak hell upon you, so you'll do well to struggle less, lest you suffer my actual temper."

"Hahaha... You're just going to grant me my final death then!?" Guzman said. "I've never thought that a weak-looking brat like you would end me! Go on! Kill me, unless you're afraid to kill me! I'm done with this world, and everything related to it."

The shinigami remained silent, as he walked near Guzman's soul, and grabbed him by his cheeks, as dark-blue energy emanates from his hand, while it was gripping the head as if it was still physical.

"Kill you? You really think that option's on the table, after all you have done, scum?" The shinigami hissed back, with rage evident in his voice, as his grip tightened, causing Guzman a lot of pain. "Oh no, we shinigami aren't done with you yet. You won't die so soon, not until I break you like the pathetic toy of life you are. If you're going to your final death, you're going to it, suffering and crying the entire way begging for mercy."

The shinigami then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and the walls around the courtroom begin to crumble, leaving only a small portion of the floor with Guzman, still bound by chains on it, and it reveals the purple space that surrounds the courtroom.

Suddenly, three familliar spirits appear in front of him, each being in the shape of his mother Ina, his wife Ilia, and his child Carmen, however unlike when they last appeared, they appeared in ragged clothes, and still bore the wounds and injuries that killed them, with his mother's head bearing a bullet wound that is leaking blood, and burn wounds everywhere around her body, and his wife and Carmen having fatal stab wounds around their bodies, and their eyes are filled with hatred and resentment, and their expressions twisted with hatred and misery.

"Mother! Ilia! Carmen!" Guzman called out with relief.

However, the three spirits did not drop their expressions, and in fact turned to him.

"You're not my son. After all you did, you can't be my son. My son died the day I was burnt down with the house. I NEVER HAD A SON AS MURDEROUS AS YOU!" Ina said in a emotionless and cold tone, before raising her voice with anger.

"Why did I marry you... why did I even bother trying to fix you... Why did I even... love you? You always hated everyone... and I know that you hate me deep down as well..." Ilia said in a low and harsh voice. "Go ahead, use me... just like you did with the other girls, including your previous neighbour... Make me resent myself... Just make me... Just end me... Let Carmen never see your actions ever again..."

"NO! Mother, Ilia! There's a mistake! They did this to you! There's no meaning to life without you two!" Guzman cried out.

"And do you know why that man who killed us did all he did?" Ilia continued in the same tone. "Because you tortured him. Made him spiral down into madness. Eiki told me that this man would be able to become the best political leader in the future, but you ruined his future hopes and dreams. Along with so many more... You did this to me... You made them kill us... It was all you... you... you..."

Guzman couldn't reply to this, as he bowed his head, and was breathing irregularly, filled with so much emotions of regret and sorrow, that it was choking him physically.

"Carmen..." Guzman managed to wheeze out.

"Go away... You're not my daddy. Daddy was always kind to people. You're not Daddy. You made good people go to sleep forever... And you made good people into bad people... You're not Daddy, you're just someone who's in Daddy's body, trying to make him nasty." Carmen said, still bearing her innocent voice, but her gaze is filled with hatred.

Carmen then approaches the tied-down Guzman, before then punching him in the face continuously.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE! DADDY DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! *sob* HE'S MY DAD, AND Y-YOU'RE *sob* YOU'RE JUST A STUPID DEMON WHO'S JEALOUS OF THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD!" Carmen shouted, while holding back sobs, and crying.

Guzman was shocked heavily by this, and couldn't raise his fists towards his daughter, both because of the chains binding his entire body, and because he couldn't bring himself to move after what Carmen has said.

Carmen then kneels down and begins to cry in front of Guzman, who let out a solitary tear from his right eye, one that has never appeared from when Carmen and Ilia died.

"Carmen, it's me... It's your dad... I'm really here..." Guzman said, his voice croaking.

Before Carmen could look up, Ilia came over, and held her hand, and walked her away from Guzman.

"Leave that demon that's in your father's buddy alone, sweety. Daddy will be back with us soon enough." Ilia told Carmen with a bit of a smile, while hugging her. "Now... sweety, go outside, while I try to talk to this very, very bad man."

"Okay..." Carmen sniffled, before then walking past Ina, and hugging her legs, whispering "Gramma...", before she let go, and walked away for a while, before she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Ilia...why?" Guzman coughed, letting out some blood from the corner of his mouths, from Carmen's outburst.

Ilia then approached him, and gave him a vengeful look, and then slapped him on the cheek hard enough to make him turn his face to the right with a wet slap sound.

"Don't you DARE talk to me, Guzman. I should have put you in jail the day I saw you do all this. I should have never accepted you pathetic sick love. But instead, I chose to be nice and accept your love to make you a normal person. But no, that love was a lie. I never known that the very person who killed us was like this was because of your own doings!" Ilia hissed with pure hatred. "After seeing all that you have done, I no longer have feelings for a murderous coward like you. That fake clone of me? It was all a lie. A monster like you have no reason to get reborn. I rather die than let myself be your puppet under your hands, and I will make sure that Carmen stays away from you."

Ilia then turns to walk away.

"Ilia. Don't do this to me... Ilia... Ilia..." Guzman whimpered, shivering with regret.

She then walks away and disappears in the same flash of blue light.

"ILIA!" Guzman cried out, throttling himself forward, only to watch Ilia go.

Now, the only remaining person that was with Guzman was his mother, and she too, was about to leave.

"Mother. Please don't leave me here... I still love you... I did all this to make them pay for what they did... Nobody was innocent... They all deserve to die... You're the only one who cared for me other than Ilia and Carmen..." Guzman blubbered.

Ina gives him a hateful glare, before saying in a venomous tone. "Then you shouldn't be even alive. My only regret is letting you do as you please in the past, and be born into this world, to only ruin it slowly. And you can throw all that parental love to somewhere else. Because I. HATE. YOU. You're no longer my son, and I disown you as long as existence itself. Goodbye."

Ina then walks away, and then disappears as well, leaving Guzman alone in chains, his face twisted with regret and sorrow, and tears leaking down his eyes.

Suddenly, the space suddenly turns to black, and then the darkness fades to reveal the courtroom once again whole, with the shinigami crossing his arms and glaring at Guzman.

"Now you see how much they hate you, Ivan Guzman." The shinigami said in a more serious tone. "Do you really think that the spirits Eiki summoned were the real ones? Unfortunately for you, it isn't. These are the true spirits, the souls that I have so much preserved. They saw everything you have done, and this is only the tip of the iceberg of the utter despair and betrayal they felt from seeing you."

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL FAKE! LET ME DIE ALREADY, YOU STUPID FUCKER!" Guzman roared with fury.

"Deny it all you want, Guzman, but this is the truth about your family." The shinigami spat back, before leaning forward, and then speaking in a more hateful tone. "In this world, you have no bonds to any person at all. You are lucky that you're even still alive without much pain, and no retribution at all. Guzman, for the many innocent lives and futures you have ruined, you should have died screaming much, much earlier. Many gods have already went barking mad and wanted to interfere, to make you die suffering, even Fate herself, who was pissed that you're defying her at every murder you make, for breaking every single future and happy end she creates, to allow people to live their own lives, albeit with slight control. You've denied those people their purpose, all because you believe it will make you whole."

Guzman tried to digest this information, before laughing.

"Good, because the gods can go fuck themselves." He chuckled evilly. "Especially Fate, your goddess. She can go fuck herself, and you can just be the pathetic servant."

The white-clothed male remained silent, before then summoning a large scythe, and slamming the pointed end into Guzman's heart, causing him indescribable pain.

"Fate controls no-one. And look who's talking." The Shinigami growled. "Why should I believe the words of an egotistic and nihilistic shit like you. Yes, Fate did have her hands on controlling parts of the multiverse. However, no matter what she did, everyone she observed had little to no interference from her. What they did, was of their own benefit or consequence. In fact, Fate was the one who coined the term 'karma', from these events. Whenever someone proven to be either a benefit or a threat to the world, they will suffer events as retribution or payment for their deeds. Unfortunately, what infuriated her, is the fact that your creator actually prevented her from creating the karmic events. Nobody walks away scot-free from everything they do. No-one will forgive you for all that you have done, not even the cruelest and sadistic of divine beings will denounce you as unfit to exist any longer."

He then pushed the scythe deeper into Guzman, eliciting more painful screams.

"No, screw that. You're nothing but a man with a suicidal homicide tendency. And all because you cared for 'love'. The 'love' of killing others, and making them suffer, just because you think it'll help make your mother proud, when you're the one who killed her, you selfish shit. You never cared for her a single bit, and thus, should suffer for your filial behaviour. The reason why your daughter died, is because she believed in you, a person who was the very personification of evil itself, and all you had for her is empty love. You never truly cared for her. Nothing could change you, not even the love of a daughter, that you threw away, because you just couldn't change your ways. I truly despise you, Guzman, for all of this and more, because you sacrificed your own daughter just to do more murders. Love is nothing but a word to you, and a word you spit at. It enrages me to the point that I want to tear your soul to shreds, and watch you suffer, as you relive your nightmares again and again until the day existence ends itself with a final bang. I'd place in a world, with a body so weak and crippled, that you would never be able to overpower anyone, and turn the entire world against you, even make them betray you. And Fate will finally find her solace, in torturing you again and again. Only then, will you know the true extent of your actions, as they are committed in turn on you, as you will know only despair and suffering for all of time."

The Shinigami then grit his teeth, before he then pulled the scythe out, before then slamming Guzman with several hook punches.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE WHO DID NOT DESERVE YOUR MEDDLING! EVERY SINGLE SOUL HAD TO SUFFER, BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH ACTIONS. I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER, IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE. YOU DARED TO DEFY FATE. YOU DARED TO RUIN THE FUTURES OF OTHERS. AND WORST OF ALL, YOU RUINED ALERA'S LIFE, YOU FUCK! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE'S REDUCED TO A CRYING WRECK, BECAUSE OF HOW MANY OF HER LOVED SOULS YOU DESTROYED AND ANNIHILATED! YOU DID THIS TO HER! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!"

The reaper then slumped down, before clutching his face, as hot tears ran down it, as Guzman was barely conscious, from the blows that were dealt to him, looking at his tormentor with confused eyes.

"Alera….?" Guzman barely managed to utter.

The Shinigami only then uses his other hand to wipe his tears off, before taking a deep breath, and glaring back at Guzman.

"What does it matter to you? You're not going to live to know about her either way. You're condemned to destruction." He said with a cold tone. "Even we shinigamis cry at times. Unlike you, we still withhold our humane personalities, only that they are numbed to allow us to commit to our jobs. You're truly the worst of the worst in my books, if you have caused this to me. Either way, she's unable to go back to the cheerful and lovable girl she was, because of you. But that doesn't mean I will not find solace in ending the very person who did this to her. Now, let's see what you want after you heard the truth as it is."

He then swung his scythe at Guzman, breaking the chains on his body, and then uttered some ancient words, and the previously locked door was unlocked with a few clicks.

"What…. Why did you do that!?" Guzman cried out in anguish, as the reaper remained silent.

"Simple. I freed you." He spoke with an stoic tone. "Consider it mercy, because if there was wasn't one thing that was left for you to redeem for, then I'd would have killed you right here and now."

"What is it!? I thought you and the gods despised with to the point of damnation!" Guzman roared.

"And I would have. But you still have your future, as a leader of the people. And I'll give you a chance." The reaper spoke, as he turned to Guzman. "And the fact that I was forced to make this decision. I should've have already killed you the moment I finished showing you what your family really thinks of you. Especially when I literally want to crush you for what you did to Alera. But no, my higher-ups are going to give you a chance, since they don't want to lose a great soul like yours, who could revolutionise the world. Either you reincarnate, with every single of your tendencies and memories erased with no hope of recovery, and live your second chance as someone who will be able to get the happy ending that he deserves, or you can be an ungrateful shit, and head down to the Sanzu River, to then be devoured by the Catfish of Nothingness. Once he devours you, you'll get what you want. You won't just be spiritually dead, but you'll no longer be existing. You'll be free from life and death itself. You're free from everything, with the nothing you so desire. At peace with your goddamn tendencies. Personally, I wish I could throw you into the Sanzu River, and I believe you don't need a second thought for such a choice, but I'll humour you, and watch as you might beg for mercy. So what will it be? Will you change your family's mind of you, by returning to the prestigious person you would have been, or will you die a sick murderer and a traitor to humanity and existence?"

Guzman then stumbles towards the door, in order to exit.

"I rather die than be your slave, kid. How many times do I have to say it!?" Guzman shouted, before then floating through the door.

"Heh. Then I guess its farewell to the great killer Guzman. And good fucking riddance. Being in his very presence is annoying, including the fact that I literally broke convention. 'A Shinigami never regrets or cries.' I just had to remember Alera. But… I do believe I got something in store for her, that'll at least fix her up a bit…."

The reaper, the sole resident of the room, then teleports out, with the snap of a fingers, and a burst of black flames.

* * *

 _A few days after the judging and Kyo's battle._

The white shinigami then arrives where Komachi was, after transporting Guzman's spiritual husk back to his dimension. The red-haired shinigami was sleeping on her boat peacefully, even blowing snot bubbles, with her scythe on her back.

"Hello Komachi Onozuka." The shinigami addressed in a cheerful tone. "It's time for you to return to duties."

Komachi was surprised by this, and jumped into the air a few metres.

"What the!? I wasn't slacking or something, I was just lying on the boat for a..." Komachi was frantically saying, while looking everywhere for the source of the voice, finding the white shinigami. "Oh, it's you, Sho."

"Heh. You should learn to be more active, Komachi. Hell I heard the other you was much better at her job, the one that Richard has once met." Sho smirked. "But still, at least you remembered my name. After all, it's a name that could be confused with the others. And you've never mentioned me to Eiki at all."

"Pfft..." Komachi pouted, while turning her head away with puffed cheeks. "It's not like I'm neglecting my duties or something. I always keep my promises, but too bad you had to reveal yourself, meaning my promise is null and void now. And who do you mean, Richard?"

"Oh, that's something you'll never know, my dear 'underling'." Sho mocked her with a laugh. "He's quite the person. Hell, I do see some likable qualities from him.

"So how DID you deal with Guzman by the way?" Komachi asked in a hurried tone. "Did you kill him, and made him suffer?"

"Better." Sho smiled evilly. "I'm afraid dear Guzman doesn't know that he never had a choice in the beginning. You think that I'm going to let him die, just because he wants to? Then I'll just deny him his wish, and turn the world against him, in the most antagonistic way it could be for him. He's going to beg for death and mercy, only to find neither."

Komachi and Sho laughed together, as Komachi wipes away one of her tears of laughter.

"Well, that's better than I wanted." Komachi replied. "Still, I'm glad that despite the very few times we meet, you've proven to be just as good as me."

"Oh trust me, I've seen you in better states." Sho answered back. "In fact, I vividly remember the time some soul met the full brunt of your serious side. No wonder you're the only shinigami ever needed, and why Eiki never wanted more shinigamis to ferry souls across, no matter how evil or twisted they are. You were not to be underestimated."

Sho then turned serious.

"But make no mistake, Eiki is too lenient, and that is no joke, Komachi." Sho said. back to his serious tone. "Eiki always tries to make people see the errors of their ways. Even Hell grants all sinners a chance to cleanse their sins, But I? I, however, deal with the ones who refuse to admit to their sins, like Guzman. Denial is the weakness that Eiki has. Once she is denied as the one true judge of souls, she loses all power over them. Eiki uses the more benevolent copies of the spirits related to them. I however, give them, the cold hard truth, said from the REAL spirits. That is what crushes their sick and pathetic hope and show them the one truth they can never deny, no matter how their mouths run about it. She's just simply too soft, even though she and I are both controlled by emotions, except that I am controlled to a lesser degree. I have no such term as 'leniency', only a twisted version of 'mercy'. And Guzman definitely doesn't deserve even that."

"..." Komachi sighed.

"Anyway..." Sho said, once again cheerful. "I gotta go now. Can't be staying too long here, when I go plenty of souls to deal with across the many universes.

"Yep." Komachi responded.

"Well then, bye bye!" Sho replied

Sho then teleports out of the area in a flash of black flames, leaving Komachi alone at the edge of the Sanzu river, before she yawned, and then laid down to take another nap.

* * *

A/N: Quite the cliffhanger, and twist there, right? I really hated the ending where Guzman gets what he wants, so I altered it to make him get what he deserves. Apologies to Willie.G.R if he find this offensive, this is just my take on a better ending for this, and after all, it's non-canon and just a idea in my mind. Either way, Sho is also planned to be in the flagship story in the future, so i.e, you just got a chance to glimpse at a character planned in the future.


	11. Strive For Easiness Parody

A/N: This is merely a parody of the Strive for Easiness: An Easy Epilogue by Game2002. The characters involved belong to their respective owners. Ziden Icrim belongs to Ziden115. General Bahamut, Easy Revolver, Human Deinonychus, Epic Farmer, The Deforestrator, Rufus and Vicente belong to Game2002. Minerva, who is a mention, belongs to Vaati Star.

Disclaimer: This story is set after the events of Multiversal Saviours: Gensokyo at War, and Gensokyo Chronicles: The Ultima Brigade War

* * *

"You know... The only thing I wish about all of this, is that this kind of thing would be less... rage-inducing."

That were the words that Richard, who was standing right in a small hidden alley inside the camp of the original yukkuri world. Clad with a black military suit that contains patches that indicate his allegiance to the Gensokyo Human Defence Force on his shoulders, and wearing a kevlar vest over it for extra protection, and wearing black camo pants with military boots. On his back was a customised machine-gun, as well as a slender golden katana on his back.

As someone who has been experienced in the specifics of travelling between world after world, and trying to find ways to live inside of them, he finds that the task that he was given was something that he did not have much opinion about. And that is because after hearing everything about the specifics of the task, he is too overwhelmed by so many strong emotions to even have any other thought.

His task was to deal with the people of the world, who stand outside the camp. But that was not what evoked his emotions however. What they did, however, was responsible for that.

The people of the world are literally twisted in more ways than one. The first is that they torture and kill yukkuri, the cute, blobby, naive food counterparts of the various characters in the Touhou fandom. And the second is that because of the above reason, they have little to no reason, often using violence as a means to gain what they need, because their cruelty even spread to their daily happenings.

Regarding his own perspective about yukkuri, he has a slight liking to them. It was because of their cute behaviours and their various strengths, and gentler uses, that it was so, especially when they proved to be metaphoric balls of encouragement that could fix someone in negativity with little ease. Hell, he even remembered that he once met a yukkuri double of himself, and even to this day, it still lives in his own household back in Gensokyo, where it proved to be a valuable pet, having the ability to cast basic magic to help its own owners, and being protective enough to be able to befriend most of the yukkuri.

Maybe it was because of his love of his own pet, that he accepted to do this mission. He felt endless sorrow when he learnt of how the yukkuri in the other world met their fates, and how their deaths were merely used to satisfy meager desires. He felt great disgust when he heard that the humans there had no other hobby than to torture yukkuri, and that also led to damning shock. He felt unbridled rage, when he heard of the lengths that the humans went in order to achieve their own goals, wasting not a single breath or moment when they kill their own men should they not match their opinions, and what they would do to others if the humans there even feel like that the other beings sympathise with the yukkuri.

Richard only sighed, as he looked around. _'I could only wonder why Yukari would send me here, if she herself is far more capable of teaching the people here the lesson they so need. And where the hell is that damn fire-bird, Ziden..._ '

As if to answer his thoughts, a large purple sukima, decked with red eyes inside of it, appeared before him, as Ziden Icrim, the Cursed and Immortal Outsider, appeared before him, clad in the same attire that he had during his first journey, that was a black jacket that has two dragons going down the front of the jacket with a burning emblem of a sword and shield on the back, a black shirt with a green Eastern Dragon crossing the chest area, black jeans with a blue lines going down the sides of the legs, and black shoes with white shoelaces.

"Yo." Ziden intoned, waving his hand up, as Richard merely chopped him on the head softly.

"Jesus, Ziden. Did it take you that long to prepare for this kind of thing!?" Richard hissed in a annoyed tone. "You know that nobody knows we are here. Not even the Pentaglorious and the Espers of Justice, and I want it to be kept that way, until our deeds are done."

"Don't blame me. I'm just decking up my arsenal." Ziden replied, shrugging at Richard. "Either way, I know that both of our Yukaris would want us to 'clean-up'."

"Not yet. I have a plan, which was at least convert some of them. If not, THEN we do the 'clean-up'." Richard refuted back. "But first, let's get out of here first."

They soon walked out of the alley, and the first moment they walked out, they could hear the cocking of several guns pointed at them, as various soldiers surrounded them, as Richard only snorted.

"What are you people doing here!? Put your hands up now!" A soldier ordered them, shifting his gun to prove his point. "I don't know how you people managed to sneak in here, but you won't get away with what you plan to do! This is a protection camp, and if you try anything, we will use lethal force!"

"You heard the guy, Ziden. Hands up." Richard said to Ziden, before he then lifted his own hands up, while smiling kindly. "We come in peace. I am not one of the people outside. In fact, we're not even people from this world. We won't try anything stupid, so long as you promise not to harm us."

"And how do I know that you aren't lying through your teeth!? We already had trouble with the people here, especially after what those insane bastards Dr. Blak and Victor!" The soldier demanded in a harsh tone.

"Because if I were one of those people, wouldn't I already told you all to fuck off then?" Ziden retorted. "We've already seen our share of what the people here would do, and they would say nothing other than 'GIVE US BACK THE YUKKURIS!' and other stuff like that. Us, however, we just simply want to prepare for something."

The soldiers looked at each other with suspicious looks, before one of them turned to the duo.

"Alright, we'll believe you. Besides, you two don't look as crazed as the crowd outside are." The leading soldier sighed. "And that is a relief because these people are literally keeping everyone in these camps awake in more ways than one."

"Don't worry. We're sent to deal with that problem." Richard replied.

"By who exactly do you mean? You can't be possibly under the orders of Tooneria, much less the Espers of Justice." The soldier inquired.

"I cannot speak their names, ally, but I assure you, they seek the same goals of protecting the yukkuri from the horrors of this world." Ziden replied, before he clenched his hands, which were still up. "Even if we have no choices but to portray ourselves as villains to these monsters."

"I see. And I'm sorry that you have to feel the same way as us. We pity the people down there, demented and single-minded they are. I did see that there were some who had doubts about the worldly belief of cruelty, and I believe that there might be a way to end this with the least amount of bloodshed." The soldier responded back, as he shook his head, signals for all of his men to put their guns down and return to their duties, before he himself turns away. "It will be up to you as to how you deal with all of this. We are only tasked to defend this camp. What is done outside, will not be part of our responsibilities."

"We understand. And I want to commend you for your bravery to stand before the enraged public, as strong as ever." Richard said with a nod.

The soldiers only lets out a 'Heh.', before then leaving the area, as the duo soon make it to the gates, where several soldiers were in a small lounge beside the gates. The duo soon enter the lounge, to see that they were watching TV, absorbed by the things that are happening, as their expressions were filled with disgust and shock, with one of them occasionally trying to hold in his own vomit.

"Hey, Ziden. Any hope that we'll get some actual shows on this kind of thing?" Richard asked in a worried tone. "You know what kind of shit happens on here."

"Nope. Not even one bit. But let's watch anyway. Besides, I need to fuel my rage a little more." Ziden replied. "That's what one part of your plan involves, right?"

"Quite right. But don't hold too much in, because I need you to be the 'straight man' to my 'fall man'." Richard answered back. "Just hold it in long enough, and then you'll have your fill of blood for the gods of vengeance that beg for you to correct this transgression."

"Oh... I'll hold it in enough. And I will enjoy making each and every bastard here suffer like they deserve in hell." Ziden chuckled darkly.

Soon they turned to the TV, when they heard the commercial break, which was a new tool for yukkuri torture, end, as it returned to a comedy show. The comedy show consisted of yukkuris being killed in ways that were considered to be comedy gold to the viewers. Inflating them with helium to make them float into the air like balloons and then popping them with a needle, touching them with a joy buzzer, juggling them and eventually throwing them into the wall to splatter them all over it. And those were just the tip of the iceberg that the show had in store.

Ziden bit his lip with great force, when he saw how the yukkuris, the ones who were piled to be next, were laughing at the demise of their own brethren, although the laughter was bitter and sorrowful, as the yukkuris were crying as they did so, as if they were already broken, or was forced to accept their fate to die as mere props for a cruel show.

"This is what comedy here is!?" A soldier growled. "Murdering lives is so goddamn funny!?"

The show soon came to a close, much to the relief of the soldiers, although Richard and Ziden showed no such feeling, as they knew that more was on its way, as if to taunt them with the idea that the mental nightmare would end for them.

The next show that came into the TV, was a cooking show, dedicated to turning koyukkuris into delicious cuisine and food. The children were mutilated in so many ways, to be grilled, chopped, squeezed, mashed, and eaten alive, while their older counterparts laid in cages, as they cried in despair as their own young were killed in gruesome ways.

Finally, after seeing how the cook grilled a koreimu, and wolfed it down through many bites, a soldier suddenly began to puke, as he then left the room, to vacate the putrid liquid within his mouth, as Richard grimaced seeing all of this.

"Food is food, and I know that we have to kill animals in order to our favourite foods." Richard muttered to himself. "But preparing them alive, and making their brethren watch as they are turned into munitions for the people, that is far too beyond the very limits of cruelty from where I come from... I swore that I would contribute to the end of this, and I will stick by that promise, through and through."

The next program to be seen, was a news channel, where various abuse celebrities were shown torturing the yukkuri, as the commentators positively narrated the entire process, in its most gruesome details. There was a buff man by the name of Epic Farmer, who used his own farming tools to murder the yukkuris, using the tractor to squash them into paste, and impaling them onto sticks, where he would bisect them after they suffered enough. Another celebrity was Easy Revolver, who literally dressed like a cowboy, and acted like one, even often using Wild West slang like 'Yeehaw!' as he murdered the yukkuris.

"You know... That guy's got a good shot." Ziden commented on Easy Revolver's performance, before he then 'tsk'ed. "But shame it wasted on cold-blooded murder. We'll see if he can draw faster than I can even shoot the entire clips of Efreet and Celsius into his head."

As the soldiers were watching the cruel events, they suddenly heard shouting coming from outside the lounge, beyond the gate. A soldier came running inside, telling them that a large amount of people had gathered outside and were protesting. "Those people demand that we return the yukkuris to them! What do we do?"

Richard then looked at Ziden with a knowing look. "Well, it's time for us to begin." He replied, before he then wiped a hand over his face, as his eyes were closed, and he wore a wide grin. "How do I look, Ziden?"

"Like the fucking Joker reincarnated." Ziden grunted back.

"Good. Now, here's the plan. I'll try to act like I'm a guy of reason, and try to act all pacifist, nice, holy, and forgiving to them. Kinda like being Jesus to them. You just act like you hate those bastards without a single bit of restraint. But you will not attack them. If they attack you, you just need to defend, and taunt them that they are pathetic, believing that they can defeat a true monster." Richard detailed his own plan to his partner. "And then, once one of them actually hits me with enough force to make it look lethal to a normal human. I snap. And then we begin the 'clean-up', while demanding more lambs to the slaughter. Capiche?"

"It'll do." Ziden replied, with a smile. "Besides, you underestimate my power. I need not even draw my blade to kill everyone here. And not a single person here has the power to match even Cirno in combat."

"And remember, we're killing only the people who really have no way to revert. The ones that can be fixed in time... Let them live in fear." Richard added. "Only

They soon make it to the gate, as they leap up to the top, as they saw the massive crowd of protesters, which actually was a gathering of people as large as a entire block of buildings, filled to the brim. The only thing that was stopping them, was the riot officers affiliated with the camp, using their own shield and baton to combat the approaching swarm of humans, all while they cried incessant insults and demands.

"GIVE BACK THE YUKKURIS!" A male protester cried.

"GIVE BACK WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO US!" A female protester with blonde hair demanded.

"I WANT TO ABUSE YUKKURIS AGAIN!" A fat male roared.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" A young female yelled.

"Well, there's no turning back." Richard replied. "We only got one shot in this plan. The better it goes, the more people we can save and undo their own mental conditioning. Have you got the Crystal Mirror prototype? Since Eiki's not going to lend us the real deal, we'll need to use this magitek version of it."

Ziden pulled out a large crystal mirror, about the size of his torso, in response to Richard's question.

"Good. Then, let the operation begin." Richard nodded, before the two of them hopped down the gate, and landed right in front of the vanguard of protesters. Richard soon adapted his fake saccharine expression, as Ziden pulled out his sword, a completely red sword with a green diamond on the hilt, as he snorted, and glared at the protesters, daring them to come at him, as the Crystal Mirror on his back begins to glow softly, as it slowly scans the area around them.

"Ah... Hello~" Richard spoke in a pure and innocent tone, as his smile never wavered a bit, and he did a courteous bow. "How can I help you people? It seems that you people are angry about something."

"We want the yukkuri, you piece of shit!" A protester cursed at Richard. "Give them back, so that we can rightfully abuse them for what they all deserve!"

"Man, you all are a bunch of pathetic mindless whiners." Ziden deadpanned. "How about you fuck off and never come back? Even standing here, I'm barely holding back the urge to slaughter all of you, so unless you have a death wish, I suggest you leave."

"Ah... That?" Richard said, as he placed a finger to his lips, as he did a fake thinking pose. "Ooh! You mean them? Well... They're gone. Not a single one left on this place. Sorry, can't help you with that. But can I at least ask why you want them back?"

"They have been living alongside us since the beginning of the world! They belong in this world with us! Give them back!"

"We cannot live without yukkuris! They are a part of our lives! You cannot take them away from us, so give them back!"

"My company relies on yukkuris to make profit! Without them, I have lost my job and method of earning money! Give them back!"

"I abuse yukkuris all day long! Abusing them has become the same thing as breathing and eating to me! I can't live without abusing them!"

"I want to abuse yukkuris! Give them back! I want to abuse them again!"

"There is no justice if yukkuris live peacefully!"

Those were the cries that were made in response to Richard's words, as the protesters haven't even calmed a single bit despite Richard's act.

"Ah... Well... That sounds... reasonable... I guess? Ha?" Richard fake-coughed, as he chuckled awkwardly, in order to "Uh, any reasons more... uh... audience-friendly?"

"FOR FUN!"

"Because I want to!"

"Because it's fun!"

"Because they ruined my garden once!"

"Because they are pests!"

"That's the way things work here!"

"I breathe and eat yukkuri abuse!"

"GIVE THEM BACK, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Because they are scum!"

This wave of responses actually affected Richard, as his inner self begins to rage, while Ziden merely scoffs, before then glaring at the protesters.

"Scum. All of you. The only pieces of trashes here, are you people, who would consider the lives of other beings worthless." Ziden fumed. "I bet that in time, you'll not only discriminate yukkuris, but later on, you'll discriminate your own fellow humans from other worlds, and soon enough, every single weak race in this entire reality. You won't stop at just these yukkuris. I know it, because I have met monsters that have done the same, and yet have more morals than any of you people."

Meanwhile, Richard's trembling a little, although the smile of his remained unwavering.

' _Keep calm... Keep calm... Just because only out of a very minimal percentage of these morons have a good reason to do such atrocious acts, and that one out of these responses dares to insult me, for being so benevolent to listen and act all kind and forgiving against their undeserving selves...'_ Richard thought. ' _Soon enough... I will have my revenge... And it will come sooner than anyone will think. And then Ziden and I will show them what true genocide is.'_

Soon the protesters begin to get more and more lively, as they begin to push back on the soldiers that were holding them back, and they began to throw various trash and objects at Richard and Ziden, as Richard only let them hit him, as they smack against him, but leave no marks on him, and he showed no sign of irritation or anger. Instead, he remained still, keeping his smile on. Ziden, however, merely used his own blade to slash at the objects aimed at him, and the rest were stopped mid-air, as if there was a barrier defending himself.

Eventually, a stealthy man managed to make his way through the line of soldiers, as Richard merely gasped in fake shock, as he then threw a sukima below the person, as he was returned back into the crowd with a thud.

"Woah woah woah..." Richard frantically spoke. "You really don't want to go in there. There are people who are much worse than me, and if you go any further, then the guy behind me would kill you. Why would you throw your lives away? Can't we just talk it out like rational people? After all, you people just hate yukkuris. You won't kill anyone to get what you need, right?"

"GET LOST!" A teen boy roared at him.

"YEAH, BEAT IT, TRASH!" A female protester added.

"OUT OF OUR WAY! WE WILL HAVE THE YUKKURIS BACK!" Another protester spat in agreement.

Soon enough, the protests were reaching a climax, only to stop when the crowd suddenly turned behind them, as they slowly parted away to reveal a group of people. Two of them were recognisable as the Easy Revolver, and the Epic Farmer, and there were two others that Ziden and Richard guessed were also celebrity yukkuri abusers. One was a large person clad in silver medieval armour, and having a large great-sword in his hands, and the other was a feral-looking man with long, messy hair wearing torn clothes, and he was growling like a wild beast.

"It's the Deforestrator, Easy Revolver, Epic Farmer and the Human Deinonychus!" A protestor exclaimed.

"This is your last warning. Give back the yukkuris, or else you will force us to do what we do not wish to do." The Easy Revolver threatened Richard, as he pointed his revolver at him.

Richard immediately paled, as he then waved his hands wildly.

"WAITWAITWAIT!" Richard pleaded hastily, as he then placed his hands in front of him together. "Let's not rush to a conclusion, right? You're not going to kill me... right? I mean... you people may have a bit of a weird... taste in things. But you're good people! Why would you want to hurt poor innocent me? I'm not responsible for this! I can't do anything for you all, even if I sold my life for it! I just want you people to just stop! I mean, nobody has to suffer right? I mean, you people will slowly get used to living without them, I mean it's a habit created through millennia, right? You all have all the time in the world to change! I believe that you'll all be better people without yukkuris! I mean it! Please... believe me!"

"If you do not comply, we will use force! If our governments won't do anything about this, we will do it ourselves!" said Easy Revolver, as he pulled back the hammer of his gun to make his point.

"We ought to hurt you badly first to make you realise that you have messed with the wrong people!" suggested the beast-like person, who the two heroes predicted was the Human Deinonychus. "You will see that we mean business!"

Ziden immediately flared at the declaration, as he stomped to stand right beside Richard, as he pointed his sword at the Human Deinonychus.

"You try to even kill my partner, and you will all die. You think that I'm afraid to slaughter you all within seconds? The only thing stopping me from lunging onto you people is his word and order." Ziden coldly hissed. "Even if I am only allowed to protect him, and not advance on you scum, should you try harming him, I will do anything within my power to destroy all of you without any mercy."

The protesters began shouting various things, to support their own celebrities.

"Yeah! Beat them up! Show them that we mean business!"

"Reclaim the yukkuris for us!"

"Make them give back the yukkuris!"

"Let us be able to abuse yukkuris again!"

"We're counting on you!"

"AWAWAWAWA!" Richard wailed, as he waved his hands over himself. "Stop! STOP! You don't want to do this! I don't want to fight and hurt all of you people! We're not supposed to hate each other! This isn't the right way to do things!"

"SHUT UP!' Easy Revolver spat, as he shot at Richard, causing him to immediately jump to dodge, as he began to dodge each attack slowly.

Meanwhile, Ziden merely smirked, as the Human Deinonychus and the Deforestrator, the man in armour, approached him, as he then shifted his blade, while the Epic Farmer stomped towards Richard.

"This is going to be fun." Ziden smirked evilly. "Do try to not disappoint me with your measly might."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The Human Deinonychus roared, as he pounced at Ziden, and wildly punched and clawed at him.

Ziden merely sidestepped each and every blow directed at him without any effort, before he then caught the fist of the beastly human with his hand, locking it in place.

"Now, what was that rhyme again? 'Catch a tiger by its toe'?" Ziden mocked. "I do believe you'll do as a decent substitute, and instead of catching you by the toe, I'll tear your arms off instead."

Ziden then dragged the Human Deinonychus right in front of him, before grabbing the Human Deinonychus by the shoulders, before brutally ripping the arms off of the demented human with a single swift motion, resulting in him crying in pain, as his freshly-made stumps spurt out streams of blood.

"Oh, quit whining." Ziden sourly spoke. "Don't worry, you'll be relieved of your suffering soon enough."

Ziden then moved back, and swung the blade right through the Human Deinonychus's head, causing it to fly into the air, as Ziden caught it by his hair.

"Ah... If only you humans were beasts, then this would have been a great trophy." Ziden intoned. "Unfortunately, you humans are too worthless to be even considered as animals. Slaughtering you would be merely equivalent to wiping the dust off my clothes."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The Deforestrator roared, as he raised his blade, with pure rage. "YOU WILL PAY FOR MURDERING MY BRETHREN!"

Ziden merely tapped the broad-sword with his own, as Ziden's blade tore right through the sword of the Deforestrator as if it was air, as the sword was cut cleanly at the hilt, causing the silver blade to clatter on the ground.

"What... How did you... How did my..." The Deforestrator whimpered, as his sword was destroyed so easily, with disbelief as he looked at his own broken weapon.

"You call that mockery of a metal stick a great-sword?" Ziden bitterly retorted. "You must really drag the image of a knight to its lowest depth with your actions. I shall correct that mistake, and avenge the image of proper knights all around this reality with your death."

Ziden then jumps right at the Deforestrator, as he slashes his blade down, bisecting the disgraced impostor with a single strike, and ending his life. As Ziden looked at his blade, bloodied from his two kills, he watched as his blade evaporated the blood on it, making it pristine once more.

"Well, that was weak, and quick. How disappointing. But what to expect for useless people who don't even have a strong point. No good army, no good magic, no good tech, basically worthless, all of you, the only good thing about you is that you people agree with a single thing." Ziden mocked the entire crowd of protesters. "You may as well lie down and die willingly under my blade to save all of us the trouble of resisting."

Meanwhile, Richard was shifting like crazy, as he was forced to avoid being shot by Easy Revolver, and being gutted by Epic Farmer's sickle swings.

"Stand still, you nimble piece of shit!" Easy Revolver fumed at Richard.

"No thanks, I prefer to live thank you very much." Richard replied fearfully. "Perhaps we can stop fighting? I really don't want to hurt you all, even if you all want to kill me. I mean, why do you want to kill me? I'm just trying to be helpful here! If I don't do anything, you people won't rest at all!"

"THE ONLY WAY WE'RE GOING TO STOP IS WHEN YOU'RE DEAD AND THE YUKKURIS ARE BACK HERE WHERE THEY BELONG!" Epic Farmer roared. "TO DIE LIKE THE TRASH THEY ARE!"

"Hey, hey!" Richard called out. "You, that guy with the gun, you're going to hit your friend if you keep firing wildly!"

"Impossible!" Easy Revolver retorted. "My aim is supposed to be greater than that of a sharp-shooter! Then why... WHY!? WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU AT ALL!?"

Easy Revolver then pulled out sub-machine guns from a hidden pouch in his cowboy belt.

"JUST DIE! FUCK THE COWBOY THEME! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Easy Revolver cried with pure insanity and rage.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Richard whimpered, before he then dragged Epic Farmer in front of him, and then backed away a few steps.

"Hey, unhand you trash-" Epic Farmer roared, before he then ended up taking most of the bullets aimed at Richard, being blown several holes around his torso, before he then fell to the ground, severely wounded, if not already dead.

"What the-!?" Easy Revolver spoke in surprise, as Richard charged at him, and did a quick and precise chop on the neck, which caused the crazed shooter into unconsciousness, while Richard was panting severely, and pretending to wipe the sweat of his head.

"Crap... You guys are literally nuts!" Richard exclaimed. "I told you that I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to hurt you and humiliate you like this, but I'm not ready to die yet..."

Richard then staggered back to face the protestors, and put his arms out, as his expression was both hurt and pleading.

"See, this is what happens if you don't stop trying to hurt us! I don't want to hurt you people! I told you already! I won't kill you for no reason at all!" Richard weeped. "Can't you see that this will hurt us all? Look what you made my partner do! He'll kill you all if you keep on trying to kill me, so please, stop this bloodshed, and just go back to your lives! We can make peace without the yukkuris, even if it takes millions of years to do so!"

"How dare you hurt the Easy Revolver?! You monster! Have you no remorse?!" A male protester cried.

"I HAD TO! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" Richard yelled back. "Please... He's fine. He's just resting. I didn't hurt him anymore..."

"You dare hurt and kill people for the sake of protecting yukkuris?! You have no moral! No humanity! You are cruel and heartless monsters! You have no respect for human lives!"

"I... I... Ziden... He... He did what's wrong... And I hate him for it... But I can't revive the dead... And he won't listen to me-" Richard muttered in fake despair.

Ziden merely shoved him across with a 'Move over.', and immediately stood before the crowd.

"How funny that you people would call us the monsters." Ziden spoke in a angered tone. "Richard has not lifted a single finger to even try and harm you all, and yet you dare lump him with me and you people. The real heartless and cruel monsters are you protesters, who kill the innocent just to fulfil your sick desires! Treating the defenceless and naive yukkuri as if they are pure trash, you don't deserve to live at all. All I have for you is not pity, but true animosity!"

However, a group of five people, who were dressed in black robes, and had white bags over their heads approached in front of the crowd, and one of them pointed at Richard with a accusing finger.

"You won't get away with this! How dare you kill people for the sake of protecting yukkuris! Yukkuris are trashe that deserve to be tortured and killed! If you defend them, that makes you trash as well!" The male member venomously insulted him.

"SO WHAT IF I AM!? Being called trash before you pathetic wenches, is better than watching you sick tormentors take away any more innocent lives, and harm those who wish to protect others selflessly!" Ziden screamed back. "I'll show you impudent and heartless bastards what a true monster is like! Richard, let me kill them, otherwise I will not guarantee that I will hold my rage any further!"

"You have no respect for life!" Another member of the Anon shouted at him. "You value the lives of yukkuris over humans, who are more superior to them in every way! Have you no shame for your actions?!"

"I spit at your so-called superiority!" Ziden responded, by spitting at the ground. "I spit at your pride as murderers, I spit at your sick sense of justice, and I spit on the very earth that you worms corrupt with every single step and breath you make on it! I'LL KILL YOU ALL, AND I WILL RELISH EVERY MOMENT THAT YOU SUFFER FOR YOUR ACTIONS LIKE YOU SHOULD!"

"Ziden! That's enough!" Richard replied, as he grabbed Ziden by the shoulder. "You can't do such a thing! We're not here to kill them! We're here to simply pacify-"

However, before Richard could finish his sentence, a gunshot rang, as Richard became still, as he gagged and gasped, while clutching his chest, right near the heart, where a bloody hole appeared in the same spot over his chest and back, as he then fell on his knees.

Ziden only looked behind him with a furious expression, as he saw that the Easy Revolver fired off the shot from behind Richard, with the revolver still smoking.

"Heh heh... Die, you useless scum..." Easy Revolver cackled.

Richard suddenly fell onto his hands, as he looked down at the ground.

Ziden suddenly remained still, before his furious expression began to give way to a more neutral expression.

"Pffft..." Ziden then spat, before he then clutched his head, and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you laughing about!? I killed your partner!?" Easy Revolver demanded.

"Oh, you damn fool." Ziden smirked. "You really thought that Richard would easily die from a critical gun-shot?"

He then turned to the crowd. "For you see, what you have encountered was merely his more rational and non-combative personality. Unfortunately, he's got another side of him."

Richard then began to tremble slightly, as he slowly got up, as the crowd had varied responses, some of them surprised about how Richard was still alive, even barely injured from such a shot.

"You are all fools for trying to force him to take action against you. Do you really think he's truly soft to the heart, when he warned you that things would have gone worse if you fought him?" Ziden said, as he tilted his head. "Allow yourselves to see... what Richard's true nature is. For he is much more monster-like, now that you gone and awakened his true nature!"

Richard then tilted his head back.

"So, even when I pleaded and begged as a proper person, and refused to hurt you, you would dare to kill me?" Richard spoke in a voice that was completely opposite of his tone earlier, now filled with rage and coldness. "So you people are truly in the very definition of 'a leopard cannot change their spots'."

"DIE DIE DIE!" Easy Revolver cried out, as he fired off the remaining bullets in his sub-machine guns.

Richard merely turned at the Easy Revolver, and suddenly grabbed each and every bullet, as his arms flew at a speed so fast that it looked like he had multiple arms, before he then dropped the bullets on the ground, as they clattered on the pavement, as he then walked towards the Easy Revolver.

"Ah, yes." Richard spoke in a solemn tone. "I forgot about you, my dear rat. That shot of yours really annoyed me there, you know. You had a good shot. Pity that I was your opponent."

He then clutched the cowboy by the head, lifting him up to the ground, and forcing him to look right into Richard's eyes, which were now silver, instead of the usual brown.

"Because now that I'm no longer obliged to play Mr. Nice Guy, your little action is a death sentence." Richard intoned.

He suddenly increased his grip on the Easy Revolver's head, causing the abuser to cry out in utter pain from the immense pressure that was building up in his captor's grip, as his skull slowly caved in on itself, before Richard's hand clutched deep enough to crush his brain, killing him, and causing blood to leak from his grip, and down his arm.

Richard, after noticing that the cowboy was no longer moving, merely did a flick-throw, that sent the cowboy flying into a brick wall, his brain and blood paining a large area on the wall. He then stomped towards the crowd, who were now afraid, after seeing how Richard disposed their celebrity.

"M-Monster!" A female protester wailed.

"Yes... Monster... Such a fitting word for me..." Richard slowly huffed. "After all... It takes a monster... to kill monsters..."

He then turned to Ziden.

"What does the Crystal Mirror say?" Richard asked.

Ziden pulled off the Crystal Mirror on his back, before looking inside it, and then turning back to Richard.

"Nobody's innocent here. Everyone here is the blackest of the black." Ziden reported back.

Richard then let out a growl, before he then summoned a large blade from one of his own sukimas.

"Then it's only fair that I dole out their sentence then." Richard replied. "Pray. Pray and vainly hope for mercy. For it and the gods have abandoned you millennia before, when you first walked down this path of self-destruction. Ziden. KILL."

He then charged at the crowd, as Ziden followed after him with a smile.

"With my greatest pleasure, pal." Ziden responded back.

And then the people screamed.

All that had happened was merged into a horrific scene. With each stroke of the duo's blades', group after group of people fell dead, either being lucky by being decapitated, or dying from sheer blood loss from the enormous wounds they have sported. Ziden even pulled out twin pistols, one blue and one red, as they fired off bullets of ice and fire, that freezed and burned their targets, as the frozen were shattered by Richard's blows, and the burning were left in smouldering ashes from the sheer heat.

Some people, who are too enraged to even have fear and run away, merely tried to stop Richard and Ziden in their rampage, using various objects.

A burly person threw a large rock at Richard, only for Richard to merely glance at it, and use a round-house kick to send it back at the thrower, pulverising him with the added force and momentum of the kick. Another tried to crush Ziden under his weight, only to find himself cut through the waist, and his head cut vertically in half.

"DIE!' A person cried, as he ran a car right at Richard.

"Impudent speck. You dare try to resist?" Richard spat.

He then merely whipped his sword many times onto the car, slashing it so many times, that both driver and car was cut into small pieces.

Behind Richard and Ziden's warpath, dead body after dead body piled onto each other, no matter what condition they were in. Slowly, the fear was rising to levels, where the protesters and abusers begged and prostrated themselves for mercy, only to find themselves killed along with their brethren.

"Beg for all you can care." Richard murmured to one such person. "It will not prevent me from killing all of you. I have no mercy, nor no heart to care for any of you. So the only option you all have, is to die."

The people who were lucky enough to flee from their sights watched in pure horror and shock, as they saw how the two immortals slaughtered the humans with little to no ease, not even sparing the women and children in their way. However, it seemed that they were more merciful with the children, letting them flee, even when Ziden and Richard could see the children.

Soon enough, Richard and Ziden soon stopped, as soon as all but a few people were kept alive. Richard and Ziden were glossed over with blood all over, and their own weapons were drenched in the crimson liquid, and the bodies of the dead piled into mountains.

"Let this be a warning. No, a promise. I have slaughtered every single unrepetant scum here. If you are alive, then you have a chance of being able to repent your sins. Forget about your cruel habits and actions. You no longer have the power, or the reason to push this ideal further." Richard spoke loudly. If you are willing to cooperate, then I assure you that no harm will befall you! But if you insist on being oh-so ungrateful and scum-like, then the next time we are dispatched here, we will purge the entire world, right to the end, and the last being."

The two demon-like warriors were about to leave, only to see a man with brown flat-top hair, rising from the ground, and laughing manically.

Heeheehee! This is madness! This is insanity! Heeheehee! Hahahahahahaha! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man laughed.

Ziden was about to rush to finish off him, before Richard lifted a hand.

"Not this one." Richard said, as he smiled. "This one's a little special, and he's just the right person."

Richard then approached the insane man, before then grabbing him, and summoning a sukima.

"I wonder how Yuuka would feel if I gave her a toy that laughs as it dies." Richard smirked. "After all, you love pain and death, do you? Then have fun with your new mistress!"

He then threw the man into the sukima, as the brown-haired man laughed all the way into the sukima, until it closed itself.

"Shit..." Ziden groaned. "You must hate this person, if you're offering him up to be Yuuka's toy here."

"Nope, his hyena laugh didn't faze me a bit. I'm just being nice to Yuuka, by giving her something that would have the same amount of fun as Tenshi." Richard responded. "That is, if she doesn't break him too fast."

Meanwhile, the soldiers posted at the gate watched the entire thing unfold.

"God... What the hell are these people?" A soldier replied. "Especially that Asian guy... He was so nice for a moment, and then he snapped, and he snapped that hard!"

"I think that we should be glad they're more or less fighting for our side." Another soldier added. "If they're not, then we are all dead, unless the Espers of Justice come and save us from their unholy wrath!"

"Odin would be pleased, if he saw what these guys were doing." Yet another one replied. "Maybe even envious, considering how much people they have got rid for him."

Richard and Ziden were about to leave again, as a male protester who was on his knees screamed.

"IF ONLY YOU PEOPLE NEVER SHOWED UP HERE! I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU!" He screamed with hate.

Ziden turned back.

"Blame yourselves." Ziden coldly spat. "You can scream all you want, Vicente, but you're the most scum-like of them all. I remember what you have done. And be lucky that you've got some good in that coal-black heart of yours. Otherwise, you would be dead with the rest. And unlike the PETY, we gave you the chance to turn back, and give up. Well, at least Richard did, until you fuckers tried to put a cold bullet in him, and waste all of his effort of being persuasive. You made your bed, fools, now lie on it forever."

The duo then entered the camp, as the cries of the bereaved crowd rang, as they cried about the loss of their very things, as they were now under the law of monsters beyond their very imagination.

Soon enough, Richard and Ziden hopped over the gate, and ended up back at the main hub, where they first entered the camp, as it was now taken over by a large circular device that had various machinery and electric components.

"Hm? Hey, Ziden." Richard asked, turning to his partner. "Did you remember this kind of thing being here when we came back?"

"I'd say that we might have never noticed, considering how we were held up by the soldiers, and went towards the gate. Never came up in our minds, I guess." Ziden suggested, as the gate began to glow, surprising both of them, as Ziden pointed at it. "Look, it's about to activate. I have a feeling that this is some sort of warp-gate..."

Soon enough, the center of the warp-gate began to coalesce into a large spiral-like blue portal, as Ziden merely uttered 'Told ya.', as three people began to step out of it.

Two of them were the distinct figure of the FE Fates Avatar, dressed in their unique armour. One was male, with short silver hair, while another was a female, which had long wavy silver hair flowing down the back of her head. Both of them were equipped with the Omega variants of the Yato Blades, evident from the glowing from all four sockets on the edge of the blades. They also were barefoot, as there were only fabric stirrups on their soles.

The third figure was a more larger and looming figure, as a tall blue dragon, clad in golden knightly armour, with holes on its back to allow its majestic and large blue draconic wings spread out to their full width, and standing on two clawed feet, having a large blade strapped to its waist.

"General Bahamut." The male Avatar spoke to the anthropomorphic dragon. "We have arrived at the camp where one of our own soldiers had reported the arrival of two people with unknown identities and allegiances. They seem to have put down a riot near the camp in a very... intriguing way."

"Is it so, Vice Admiral Corrin...?" General Bahamut replied in a deep and rough voice. "So these people have taken justice in their own manner then? I do not know the deeper details of this incident, so I cannot judge them properly. It is best we receive their story of the events from their mouths, hopefully without the use of force and compulsion. Vice Admiral Kamui, what is your view of the events? You and Corrin were the ones who heard the soldiers speak about them."

"If it were up to me, General. I'd have to question their motives further." The female Avatar answered her higher-up. "I can't imprison them, because they at least offered peace, and did not retaliate, even under the attacks and the threats of the protesters, until they were under the threat of being executed for their actions, in which one of them simply killed the two attackers aimed at him, and the other one used non-lethal measures to incapacitate one, with the other being killed by friendly fire. And their purge seemed so... controlled and routine-like that it can't possibly be a unjustified slaughter, and the one that was subdued was killed, when his ambush didn't manage to kill him, despite the accurate shot near his heart. A subordinate said that they checked a unknown device for a moment, before this event occurred. The most severe punishment that could be doled out to them, under legal and justified circumstances, is for them to be interrogated personally by us."

Richard and Ziden looked at each other.

"Well, this shit just got more complicated." Richard muttered. "Oh, Yukari is going to kill me if I tell them too much about our own forces, literally. And so will Minerva."

"Seconded here." Ziden sighed. "Still, when in Rome, Richard. When in Rome."

Richard then turned to the arriving trio, before he coughed loudly to gain their attention, as they looked up to him and Ziden.

"Pray tell, were it us that you were speaking about?" Richard asked calmly. "Because I clearly remember that one of own generals would have done much worse. Sure, the causalities were high, but note that there are survivors? Consider that, and carefully."

"You're... You're the ones who did all of this didn't you!?" Vice Admiral Corrin asked with a accusing finger.

"Of course. We're not hiding that fact." Ziden snorted, crossing his arms. "And don't go pointing fingers. Like you're much better, since you're more or less a few ranks above Richard's own, and my own one, if I ever had a army to participate in."

"So I see." Bahamut sighed. "What are your names, what is your friend's rank, and what is your purpose of doing all of this?"

"Gladly." Richard replied, before he then crossed his arm over his chest. "Richard Zhao Liu, second-in-command of the Gensokyo Human Defence Force, equivalent rank is Major and undisputed leader of the strike-force Unison Squad."

"Ziden Icrim, in the flesh." Ziden answered back, with a smirk. "The Immortal Hero, and one of the best mercenaries that money and fame cannot buy, only favours and coincidences. I have my own friends and have enough influence to form a force of my own. Unfortunately, I ain't interested in military affairs as much as my partner is."

"You want our intentions, you may have them. Our missions were transmitted from our superiors, who are in military and social trust." Richard explained. "The task, as it is shown, was to personally eradicate people from this world,but under very specific circumstances, to avoid civilian and trust issues between our own forces, and any forces, including the Tooneria Army, the Pentaglorious, and any other organisations that may pose... problems."

"How did you...!?" Kamui said, shocked, before regaining her composure. "Who are your superiors!? We demand an answer!"

"You're way below the pay-grade, and the classification to know such things, Vice Admiral Kamui." Richard coldly stated. "You and your brother Corrin. In fact, the only person who would have any clue, would be you, General Bahamut."

"I do not recognise any of your occupations, and your allegiance is one that is unknown to us, Major Richard." Bahamut said. "If you will not tell us, then I am afraid that you must be detained for further questioning."

"No need." Ziden replied. "I do believe you've met a certain someone, that someone who got blonde hair, a purple parasol, and a clever tongue?"

"Hmmm..." Bahamut muttered. "I do believe that there was someone who was like that who contacted us, despite the vulgar description. Her name is Yukari Yakumo, of Gensokyo, if I remember. Two of them actually, although they were a little different, one was more serious in her speech, and she stated she was the Supreme Commander of Gensokyo's military forces, and the other was quite playful and whimsical, and she was quite compliant and polite to answer my questions without much doubt. Another thing in common was that they stated that they have sent two people to solve a problem, one from each of them. I assume that you're the ones they were talking about."

"Perfectly correct. And I assume that the other Generals and equally-ranked officials have received this information." Richard replied. "I'm surprised you're taking this well. The one who claimed to be the Supreme Commander is indeed the Yukari of my realm, and the one who was much more easier to deal with was Ziden's Yukari. Don't be fooled though, she's got a lot of bite hidden behind her own bark."

"How... How could you just slaughter the people here?" Kamui asked in horror.

"Slaughter? The most accurate word is purge." Ziden retorted. "We used a copy of the Crystal Cleansing Mirror, formed by the use of combined efforts and lots of miracles and breakthroughs, a magitek copy. It's purpose is to search the souls of the people here, every single one, with fair accuracy. And do you want to know what the results were when we just scanned them once?"

"Why did you..." Corrin asked, before he then paled when he stopped. "...Wait, don't tell me that they were..."

"...All black." Richard interrupted Corrin with a heated tone. "Blackest of the black, not a single microbe of white among most of them. And do you want to know what no white means? It equals no redemption. Yes, the only people we killed were the people who would never change their ways, not even in a ultimate eternity, not even when the world is turned upside-down, from black to white, metaphorically. To all those who had some white to have some hope of changing, this slaughter is supposed to be a festival of fear, a steel-clad lesson of what the true way is."

"And so you would do the same as to what General Odin would do? Kill innocents, even the ones that are beyond change, to prove your point." Bahamut replied with a growl.

"Don't lump us with that guy." Ziden scoffed. "The Crystal Mirror was exactly the biggest difference! We used the mirror to choose our targets carefully. If Odin was here, considering his past records and deployments, he would turn this place into a bloodbath. Look around outside. Sure, there's lot of dead bodies and blood, but let me ask you this, do you think our casualty rate would be comparable to his? And another thing, since I know you definitely watched all of this, waiting for the right moment to step in, and 'convince' us. Did you not see the first causalities were from those brain-dead celebrities that tried to kill me? Trust me, when the mob were throwing the basin at us, mind the comparison, I had half a mind to just let go of my restraint and slaughter them. But I didn't. I just simply used a barrier to protect myself, and just merely spat and threatened them."

Ziden then pointed at Richard. "No, the real person who suffered through all of this was Richard. I'll tell you this. The wrath bound inside of him is far greater than mine, and I have already had enough grudge to satisfy a god of rage for centuries. He hates humans far more than I do, especially the types that he had to deal with today. He could have just went 'Fuck the plan' and kill everyone to vent his rage, but he kept himself calm like me, and played his role. He imitated a person who wanted reason and peace, with no killing intent nor hostility towards the people. And do you know what they did? They spat at him, and nearly wasted away one of his lives. He did all of this so that he could inflict doubt, and make it easier for the people to turncoat from their sick regime, in order to create some peace and solace for this endless nightmare."

Richard only kept silent, as he looked away.

"Even so, you can't simply kill people to solve such conflicts!" Corrin burst out in rage.

"Corrin, you need to calm down. Sometimes death is a necessary-" Ziden said.

"Funny about that, Corrin, because I distinctly remember that you weren't clean of blood yourself. You and Kamui in fact." Richard retorted, snapping his head back to face them with a glare. "Place your hand on your heart, and tell me that the soldiers you killed back in your past were not of your own doing? Both Nohr and Hoshido, before the peace? Don't push death onto us. Every single soldier you killed were less guilty of murder than these wretched beasts of humans."

"How do you know about Hoshido and Nohr!?" Kamui asked with shock.

"That's because I'm very much familiar with your little world." Richard continued. "Regardless of reality, I was there when the great war between the two kingdoms happened. You think that just because you left your world, your past sins would be forgotten and erased. I think not, and if you will judge me by my current sin, then I will remind you that you are no less selfish as Ziden and I are. In fact, your alternate self was a much better person than either of you, because she accepted her sins. You however, still cling on the hypocrisy of a relatively stainless peace, when death clog this atmosphere."

"How dare you-"

"That's ENOUGH! Vice Admirals Kamui and Corrin, no matter how unsound their methods sound, these two were under orders, and they had a reason for their actions, that would be justified in the right perspectives, and they wanted to minimise causalities through the death of those who are too far gone to change their ways." General Bahamut ordered his comrades, although there was a sense of disgust in his voice. "But still, Major Richard, do not think just because they seemed peaceful that they are not afraid to do what is needed at dire times."

Richard only scoffs. "We'll see about that, General Bahamut. Know that there is no peace without the blood of the innocent and the loved." He intoned. "Yukari told me that out of the entire roster of the Espers of Justice, you were the most lenient and the one most inclined to peace. And as her operative, I will tell that there will be a time when we will fight towards fixing this problem. The Destructor is the least of the problems against us. No, the real crisis that I seek to prevent is what the humans here are capable of doing."

"Oh?" General Bahamut said. "So you believe that the people in this world will only become much and much worse, in a way that we, the Tooneria Army have never expected."

"Consider this. Do you really think that cruelty will always be limited to just a single species along the endless passage of time?" Richard questioned, pointing at General Bahamut. "If you do not, then allow me to educate you, since I seen one case before. Violence breeds violence, and when they have driven yukkuri extinct, they will move onto the next species, no doubts about it. What will you do then? Will you keep on seeking peaceful solutions, as they bolster their own forces, and slowly erase all life in this world? Humans, no matter how weak and scum-like they are, have the potential to exceed gods, even the ones that are thought to be invincible. In time, even you and your army will not be able to stop them. And when that time comes, then it will lead to a scenario that will be forced from the hands of Ziden's organisation and my army. Take a guess what it is."

"You're surely not planning something like what you did, except on a larger area!?" Kamui exclaimed.

"Bingo. Perhaps you realised the inevitable truth. If there is a threat approaching my reality and Gensokyo, Yukari and I will purge it, erasing it until there is not a single trace of the threat ever existing, through rumour or discovery." Richard coldly said. "That is why you will turn a blind eye on all of this, because if I find out that this universe is running amok, and that you yourself have done little to nothing to curb it, then Yukari will have the entire universe purged. Along with all of you. So far, your universe has not garnered much sympathy from my Yukari, nor Ziden's Yukari, and the threats inside your universe are much more dangerous than what you may think. In fact, orders have been already made to prepare for the descent of any of your major threats on our realm."

"...And what's to stop us from stopping you from doing such a thing?" General Bahamut asked with gritted teeth, as he seems enraged.

"Simple, because if you try to stop us from acting, then we will make our own measures to counter such plans. Stopping this would be fine, since I would merely just ignore you and leave, but if you're stopping us from taking care of a critical matter of ours, then don't blame us for all the causalities that will be racked." Richard replied without a single iota of fear, as if he is used to such situations. "Fighting you will result in causalities on both sides, but you will suffer almost-complete annihilation, should we deem you hostile enough to be a potent threat. And I have come here to deal with a small matter, not to destroy people, just because they want to cling to their beliefs, but I will not let any harm come to Gensokyo, come hell or high water."

General Bahamut only remained silent, as the Vice Admirals pulled out their Yatos.

"You will not do such a thing!" Corrin rorared. "We will ensure that this universe is protected, even if it means that we have to fight millions of monsters and demons like you."

Ziden only drew his blade, as he only smirked.

"Try us." Ziden taunted. "You wanna go? Then don't blame me if you end up bleeding and beaten after I'm done!"

General Bahamut and Richard stared at each other, as if they were communing with each other through their gazes, before General Bahamut then sighed.

"Very well, then we will allow this incident to pass. Although there has been much death, it is nothing compared to what would be done by General Odin, and you seem to have a strong will to fight for protection, no matter how twisted it may seem." General Bahamut said. "Vice Admirals Corrin and Kamui, stand down."

"But we cannot let such people run amok-" Kamui pleaded desperately.

"Stand DOWN." General Bahamut repeated, with a much more forceful tone this time.

The two warriors soon sheathed their blades, as Ziden did the same, while Richard then opened a sukima, and was about to step into it.

"Before you leave, Major Richard..." General Bahamut added. "I would like to tell you that you would reconsider that threat. We of the Tooneria Army are not to be underestimated, as we have prospered through millenia, and fought many ancient and formidable threats, and most of us stand at the pinnacles of divinity and godhood. It will be you who will be destroyed if you incur our wrath, so I humbly request that you give this message to both Yukaris, in order to ensure that there will be no conflict between us."

"Request accepted, General Bahamut, and I mean you no ill will in my previous statements." Richard replied with a smile. "But I suggest you be careful of us as well. After all, a enemy that you know little about, is a enemy that could be instantly fatal to you. Ziden, let us leave."

Richard and Ziden then entered the sukima, as Ziden waved at General Bahamut with a grin, before it disappeared, returning the two otherworldly invaders back to their respective worlds.

* * *

A/N: In all honesty, I am fairly against Yukkuri abuse, but I don't truly abhor it. It's a necessary evil for certain types of people. Game2002's series was a masterpiece that revolved around what would happen if this idea festered beyond the limits of fiction and fantasy. So if you dislike yukkuris, know that this is not a fic dedicated to the others' hate to you. It is merely a parody of a event long passed. Nothing more, nothing less.

A/N 2: For those of you who care for Richard's canon development... I suggest you look closer in this chapter. You'll find something quite interesting about Richard's changes in the 'missing' arcs.


End file.
